The Big Four le mystère du nord
by mc arno
Summary: Encore une tentative de raté pour Astrid, Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux d'entrer dans "le secteur interdit" ce sont toujours les THE BIG FOUR qui les en empêchent sans ce montrer, mais cette fois ci ils vont enfin les découvrir et ils sont plus mystérieux qu'ils ne le pensaient. Harold, Mérida, Jack, Raiponce, plus mystérieux que dans les films
1. Prologue

**Bon alors voilà je me lance ceci est ma première fanfiction. J'espère quelle vous plaira elle se trouve sur le film « dragons »( qui ne m'appartient pas), cette histoire tournera donc autour du film, harold et les autres personnages des big four que j'adore ! Voilà alors bonne lecture !**

Prologue :

Encore une tentative d'entrer dans le « secteur interdit » qui a échoué et encore une barque de coulé. Stoick va nous faire la peau c'est la 15 ème cette année décevant. Surtout qu'en plus c'est encore les « THE BIG FOUR » qui nous en n'ont empêcher de très mystérieuses personnes qui ne se mon...

-Ils ne se montrent jamais ! Ils sont trop peureux et puis c'est tout !

Tiens Rustik est furieux même s'il le cache.

C'est bizarre quand même qu'ils ne se montrent jamais. Et puis pourquoi est ce qu'il y a tant de brouillard à chaque fois.

Oui c'est vraiment bizarre Astrid, comme leurs armes d'ailleurs qui s'enflamme ou nous paralise ou...

EXPLOSENT ! Trop cool !

Pourquoi on en pas à Beurk au fait

Ils m'exaspère ceux là Kranedur et Kognedur ne retiennent vraiment rien du tout à la vie pauvre petits.

Brrr elle est gelé l'eau !

Tu t'attentait à quoi c'est la mer du nord. Lança Astrid en soufflant.

Zavez toujours pas dit pourquoi on est là. S'écrièrent les jumeaux ensemble.

Pour la trentième fois, pour tenter de découvrir ceux qu'ils protègent, avoir leurs armes et savoir qui sont c'est mystérieux THE BIG FOUR !

A ok pourquoi déjà ?

Ça pour être mystérieux ils le sont ils ne se montrent jamais, ne parles jamais, nous avertissent toujours une puis ils nous coulent avant même qu'on est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Je voudrait tellement les connaître ils en savent un rayon sur les armes puissantes mais facile d'utilisation. Ils ne doivent pas craindre les dragons eux. A si seulement ils pouvaient apparaître pour nous repêcher... C'est quoi ce navire étrange qui sort de la brune ?

Les gars. Dis je d'une voix tremblante

Quoi Varek ? Me demanda Astrid après avoir asséner un coup violent sur mes compagnons qui se turent immédiatement.

C'est quoi ce navire qui approche... derrière VOUS !

Ramez sec. Il sort du brouillard ce sont les THE BIG FOUR.

Nous nous exécutâmes rapidement à l'ordre moi le premier je n'ai pas tant envie que ça de les rencontrer en fait.

Pourquoi ces lopettes viennent t' ils mainten...

Pour toutes réponse il ressue une flèche enflammé venant du bateau à dix centimètre de sa tête lancer par une des quatre personnes se trouvant sur le pont du bateau voyant ça je me mit à ramer avec mes mains plus vite dans l'espoir qu'ils ne puissent pas nous rattraper mais il était déjà trop tard, j'entendais des voix parler une langue étrange derrière moi puis soudain, je me senti soulevé hors de l'eau par une main.

-Ils sont vraiment têtu. Dit un homme vêtu de cuir moyennement grand et avec un masque qui cachait son visage. Il tournoyait autour des débris dans le brouillard.

En effet très têtu. C'est le quinzième navire qu'on coule cette année non ? Demanda un autre homme qui tournoyait également.

C'est plus que pour mes blagues de la journée. Rajouta t' il.

Non tu reste le plus têtu après plus d'un un an et des drakkars on arrive toujours pas à faire cesser tes blagues. Dit avec un ton moqueur une voix féminine.

Je confirme j'oublie pas la glace que tu as mis dans mon bain chaud ce matin ! Hurla un quatrième personne qui sembla être plus loin dans la brume.

Bref ils sont coulé on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda l'homme au masque d'un air moqueur et joueur.

On les laisse à leurs sort../On les endors et on les ramène sur un bateau proche../On les dirige dans les filets de pécheurs du coin ! S'écrièrent avec joie ces trois compagnons.

Vous êtes cruels voyons ce sont des humains...enfin ouais. Leurs répondit leur ami sur un ton hésitant.

Ah ouais et t'allait dire quoi toi hein ? Demanda la voix féminine sur un ton moqueur.

Moi rien voyons tu me connais ! S'exclama t' il.

C'est pour ça qu'on te le demande. lui répondit les trois autres en cœur.

Je les aurais envoyer dans la gueule des ébouillantueurs. Leurs dit-il sur un ton calme et posé.

Et tu dit qu'on est cruel ? Lui dit le quatrième personnage qui s'était rapprocher de ses compagnons

Oui

Le brouillard se dissipa un peu laissant voir quatre personnes, deux garçon et deux filles vêtue de cuir et de masque perché sur d'immenses reptiles.

Bon on fait quoi alors ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux. Il n'y a pas de navire à l'horizon, pas de terre avant des lieux d'ici et pas d' ébouillantueurs. Dit-il navré et déçu.

Pendant de longues minutes chacun sembla réfléchir à certains moments qu'un leva le doigt en prenant son inspiration mais le redessa vite en soupirant, jusqu'à ce qu'une des fille du groupe dise enfin.

Prenons le bateau et allons les repêcher.

Non mais ça va pas la tête Raiponce et leurs montrer nos visages et notre équipement et pourquoi pas nos dragons tant que t'y est ! Hurla le premier homme. J'ai raison hein ? Hein ? Il prononça le deuxième mot de sa phrase avec une appréhension de leurs réponse.

Harold moi et Jack on est d'accord avec Raiponce ce coup ci ? Dit soudain avec le plus grand sérieux du monde la deuxième fille du groupe.

Oh non pas vous. Soupira Harold en baissant la tête vers son dragons noir comme la nuit. C'est une mauvaise idée ! Déclara t' il en se redressant. Que Jack accepte je m'en doutais mais toi Mérida tu me déçois. Rajouta t' il.

Arrête un peu de monter sur tes grands fury et écoute. Ordonna Mérida en élevant le ton et en frappant le concerné dans l'épaule gauche. C'est mieux, et ça pourrait leur donné la leçon qu'il n'arrivent pas à retenir, en plus si on le malmène un peu sa pourrait être que mieux.

Mais c'est qu... Harold n'eut pas le temps de finir ça phrase que Jack le coupa.

Allez ça pourrait être drôle de les malmené un peu, au lieux de leur envoyez des flèche message pour les avertir et les menacé. Annonça Jack fou de joie.

Oui mais...

Mais tu accepte donc on va au bateau les repêcher un point c'est tout. Annonça fièrement Raiponce. Tu viens Krokmou ? Demanda t' elle au dragon noir qui fit une sorte de ricanement suivie d'un sourire en coin.

Noooon. Dit Harold dépiter en regardant son dragon changer de direction tout en ricanant. Tu sait que tu est sensé être de mon coté toi ?

Pour réponse le dragon fit une vrille avant de se projeté son maître sur le petit navire de 12 mètres de long avec des voiles semblables à des ailes de dragons et toutes une batterie d'objets étrange accroché sur le pont. Ce bateau ressemblait fort à la caravelle qui avait amené Raiponce croisé avec une meute de dragons. Sur le pont Harold se redressa péniblement tout en se massant la nuque avec sa main, sous les rires de ses amis qui se moquait de lui après coup il regarda le petit dragon noir qui faisait une mine « innocente » mais qui avait du mal à maîtriser son rire vu qu'on l'entendait un peu.

Je te revaudrai ça reptile inutile ! Déclara t' il avec mécontentement.

Tu est cerné. Tu ne peux qu' ACCEPTER. Dit alors Raiponce avec moquerie et en appuyant bien sur le dernier mot.

Ok mais je vous aurez prévenue. Et on garde nos masques tout le long et si on a de parler on le fait dans la langue de Raiponce, sans jamais dire nos nom et en leur répondant de façon énigmatique, compris ? Demanda t' il encore énerver d'avoir perdu la conversation et d'avoir été projeté sur le pont.

Oui chef. S'écrièrent les trois autres en le saluant à la manière de soldats.

Et tous les dragons vont se cacher dans les nuages sauf le tient Mérida qui va aller dans ta cabine et enfermé compris ? Dit-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot.

Mais... Tenta Mérida.

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, tu le fais et c'est tout. Repris Harold tout en coupant Mérida.

Oui. Dit alors Mérida qui souffla puis en emmenant son dragon elle laissa échapper : Non mais pour qui elle se prend celui là ?

Pour celui qui ne t'as pas remis à la mer. Lança Harold qui l'avais entendu.

Mérida rouge comme une tomate entra avec son dragon dans sa cabine tout en claquant la porte. Et sur un ordre de leur chef tous se mirent au travail y compris le chef qui se mis à ramer aux cotés de Mérida , et le navire se mis à s'avancer vers les débris de la barque des cinq jeunes vikings. Sortant du brouillard ils se dirigèrent vers les vikings et remarquèrent que ces derniers ramèrent pour tenter de distancer leur navire, mais c'était peine perdu le navire était plus rapide qu'eux. Suite au instructions donné par Harold tous mirent leurs masques et se mirent sur le pont afin de les regarder s'approcher.

Ils entendirent soudain le viking au casque à corne dire : - Pourquoi ces lopettes viennent t' ils mainten...

Sur ceux Mérida encocha une flèche, à laquelle elle mis feu grâce à un ingénieux mécanisme, se trouvant sur le coté de son arc et tira à quelques centimètres du viking qui n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

 _Ça lui apprendra à nous traiter de lopette._ Dit Mérida en latin satisfaite de ce quelle avait fait.

 _T'est impossible tu le sait toi hein ?_ Lui demanda Raiponce.

 _Moi je suis au courant elle me rend toutes mes blagues._ Déclara Jack.

 _Toi on t'a rien demandé et Harold tu encourage Mérida à le faire en plus._ Continua t' elle de plus belle. **(ouais sa rime)**

 _Plus tard les disputes aider moi à les repêcher pour le moment Jack tu t'occupe du gros._ Ordonna alors Harold.

 _Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui est le boulot le plus pénible ?_ Demanda Jack avec un ton peu ravi.

 _Jack la ferme, et sort le._ Dirent alors les trois autres en cœur.

C'est donc à contre cœur que Jack accepta et empoigna le plus gros des cinq viking afin de le sortir de l'eau, il était blond et avait une grande tunique sans manche avec des poils.


	2. Chapter 1 Rencontre retour forcé à Beurk

**Voici la suite de mon œuvre. Et pour ce qui se le demanderai les couples n'apparaîtront que bien plus tard et je ne révélerai rien sur leur formation, croix de bois croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer. Mais passons.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre et Retour forcé

C'est pas vraie il a fallu que ça arrive avec eux. Si il y avait bien des gens avec lesquelles ils ne fallait pas que ça arrive c'était bien eux ! Les viking de mon age et provenant de Beurk, ils connaissent tout les cinq mon visage et ma voix qui n'ont pas beaucoup changer en deux ans. Raiponce et ces idées faut le vivre quand même. Krokmou les a aussi aidée. Bref maintenant que je suis là autant il y allait jusqu'au bout. Je m'empare de l'ardoise à ma droite et j'y inscrit ce que je dois leurs dire.

Quoi comment ça vos prisonniers. Et quand est ce que vous nous avez avertis de ne pas venir ici. Dit alors Rustik qui n'avait pas changer d'un pouce depuis mon départ.

Pour réponse je prends une flèche message l'allume en la faisant rebondir fort sur le pont et je la pointe vers Mérida qui écrit sur une ardoise : « Comme ça ! ». Mes amis semblent avoir compris et prennent une pose menaçante devant Rustik, qui déglutit de peur et notre numéro semble avoir marché sur les autres vu leurs têtes. Enfin jusqu'à ce qu' Astrid tente de frapper Raiponce qui la mets KO sur le coup. Ne jamais provoquer Raiponce elle n'en a pas l'air comme ça mais elle frappe dure et Astrid semble l'avoir compris vu comment elle se tient le ventre. Puis c'est le silence durant de longues minutes durant lesquelles on convoie nos prisonniers au box à dragon sauvage à la cale seulement interrompu par les baffes que se mettent les jumeaux et les grognements de Rustik. Jusqu'à ce que Varek ne se décide à briser le silence.

Qu'est ce... que vous allez faire de nous ? Il avait hésité avant de finir sa phrase et il avait peur sa se voyait dans son regard.

Bref il n'avait pas changé... en fait aucun d'eux n'a changer ils sont rester les même qu'à mon départ.

Qu'est ce que j'ai mal. Ils sont là devant moi les « THE BIG FOUR » en chair et en os. J'ai toujours voulu les voir chose faites. Deux filles et deux garçons qui frappent dur très dur, mais je ne dois pas leur montrer que j'ai mal je suis une viking après tout.

Qu'est ce... que vous allez faire de nous ? Pas comme lui tiens. Mes la question mérite d'être posé en effet.

Le garçon qui porte une sorte d'armure en cuir et masque faisant penser à un dragon, prend une ardoise et se mets à écrire dessus avant de la tendre au propriétaire de la question, qui nous lit la réponse à voix haute.

Ils disent que comme ils ne peuvent pas faire autrement... Oh non, non pas ça. Se mit' il aussitôt à geindre.

Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a Varek ? Demanda Rustik inquiet.

Fasse à son silence morbide et sa tête complètement effrayer Rustik prend les devants et lui demande alors :

Quoi Varek ils nous gardent prisonniers à vie ? Non ou oui Varek ! Hurla t' il enfin de phrase plus de peur que de colère, les jumeaux décidèrent donc de poursuivre la conversation à sens unique.

Ils vont quand même pas nous... Peut après il fit semblant de se trancher la gorge avec la main tout en émettent un son étrange. Ça voulait tout dire.

Varek quant à lui semblait perdu dans ses pensées alors que nos gardes eux semblaient bien rire de la situation. Ce qui me conforta dans ma théorie qu'ils savent parler notre langue, mais ne veulent pas l'utiliser devant nous. Pourquoi ? Mystère mais je le saurai un jour j'en suis persuader. Puis enfin Varek daigna répondre à nos questions d'une voix faible et d'un regard désespérer puis il nous dit finalement.

Ils nous ramènent à Beurk, pour que l'on se fasse punir par les nôtres, et aussi pour menacer d'une guerre entre eux et Beurk, au cas où d'autres Beurkiens essaieraient d'entrer chez eux.

Pitié achever nous tout de suite. Implora alors les jumeaux.

Une des deux filles pris alors une ardoise pour y marquer quelque chose puis elle nous la montra et il y avait écrit : Pourquoi ?

A ma question ils se regardèrent, puis on dirigé leurs regards vers moi. Ça ma fait peur puisqu'ils ne clignaient pas des yeux et insister leurs regards vers moi. Mais je ne leurs montrer pas ma peur ça leurs feraient trop plaisir, le silence dura quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'entre eux celui qui avait des cheveux noir charbon ne se décide à le couper.

Notre chef va nous tuer si vous nous ramener comme ça. Dit' il avec une peur évidente dans sa voix.

Intrigué Jack marqua à son tour sur l'ardoise : Il n'est pas si terrible que ça quand même ? Cela eu le don de leurs donner des sueurs froides puis le plus gros d'entre eux se mit à dire avec une voix tremblante.

Stoick la brute pas terrible...

Et la mer est chaude pendant qu'on y est. Repris soudain le garçon aux cheveux noir.

Ouais la mer est chaude ! Dirent soudain ensemble les jumeaux du groupe avec un air fier.

Vous avez rien compris. Lança la blonde du groupe, Mérida souffla fort pour qu'ils puissent les entendre puis lorsqu'ils se turent elle leurs fit signe d'enchaîner avec ses doigts.

Il va nous arracher la tête, et s'en servir comme munition à catapulte, contre les dragons s'il l'apprend. Dit alors le garçon aux cheveux noir qui paniqua légèrement.

De plus en plus intrigué je marqua sur l'ardoise : Il ne vous a pas envoyer pour tenter de venir chez nous ?

En fait il nous a défendu de venir mais on « emprunte » les barques sans sa permission. Avoua le plus enrober des cinq très rapidement. Il est en mode tomate, on dirait qu'il a tenté de voler sur Krokmou sans selle !

Varek ! Le sermonnèrent alors ses compagnons.

Même nous on sait qu'il fallait pas dire ça. Dit alors l'un des deux jumeaux.

Ouais et aussi que le chef a promis de nous punir si on recommençait. Dit alors la jumelle, alors c'est pour ça qu'il ont peur qu'on les ramène à Beurk

Kogne, Krane ! Hurlez t' il tout d'un coup aux susnommés qui firent une grimace, et tous partirent dans une dispute oubliant leur conditions.

En tout cas grâce à eux on sait des choses très intéressantes, et ça se voyait chez mes camarades (quand on sait regarder) sauf chez Harold qui était rester de marbre comme toujours avec les « invités indésirables ». Il a toujours garder une part de mystère sur son passé, je ne sait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il faudra qu'on le force à l'avouer mais commen...

Je fut sortie de mes penser par le coup de bâton que Jack donna au sol, pour ramener à la réalité tout le monde. Et en effet le silence fut revenue et Mérida se chargea d'expédier nos « invité » sans aucune douceur dans leur cellule. Puis nous remontons sur le pont.

Ok. La rencontre était vraiment étrange. Vous trouvez pas vous ? Demanda alors Astrid à ses camarades.

Oui et vous avez vu qu'ils n'ont pas peur de Stoick. Dit alors encore affolé Varek. Ce sont des malades ! Continua ' il dans sa lancé.

Je suis d'accord puis ils ont une de ses force. Rajouta Rustik. Il en faut pour te mettre à terre chérie. Dit' il en regardant Astrid avec un regard plein de sous entendu.

Astrid le frappa alors dans le ventre tellement fort qu'il ne put retenir un cri de douleur.

Je ne serais jamais ta « chérie » et si tu recommence je te brise les os. Compris. Elle accentua bien sur le dernier mot. Bon qu'est ce qu'on sait sur eux ?

Qu'ils font voir des étoiles quand ils frappent. Dit alors Kranedur avec joie.

Trop cool faut qu'ils recommencent. Rajouta Kognedur tout en frappant son casque contre celui de son frère qui faisait de même.

Sérieusement ! Ne put que commenter Rustik sur un ton fataliste.

Ils ne veulent pas nous parler dans notre langue alors qu'ils la comprennent très bien, ils cachent leurs visages et ils ne répondent que par des énigmes, donc ils ne veulent pas que l'on puisse les identifier, la bonne question est donc... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Rustik le coupa.

Bla bla bla donc petit génie ? Astrid le frappa dans l'épaule et fit signe à Varek de continuer pendant que Rustik se massa l'épaule.

La question est donc : Pourquoi font' ils ça qu'est ce qu'ils ont à cacher ? Continua alors Varek.

Ben leur science, leurs armes et leur île. Répondirent alors le jumeaux.

Peut être mais il doit y avoir d'autres choses. Sinon ils ne cacheraient pas leurs visages et ils nous parleraient autrement que par écriture. Dit alors Varek qui était plongé dans ses pensées. Ce qui laissa place à un silence qui ne pouvait être dut qu'à une intense réflexion de chacun des adolescents.

Oui ils cachent beaucoup de choses. Et puis ils sont intrigants cette fille avec son arc de métal et son masque ressemblant à un ours, elle a beaucoup d'équipement sur elle, sur ça combinaison bleu faisant penser à une robe. L'autre fille qui est plus curieuse que les autres avec une sorte de poêle à frire en guise d'arme, quoi qu'elle soit un peu différente d'une classique. Elle porte une sorte de robe en cuir couleur rose pale. Son masque fait plutôt penser au soleil et à une sacoche plutôt importante au niveau de la ceinture. Mais elle néanmoins menaçante vu qu'elle m'a quand même fait bien mal au ventre avec le coup qu'elle m'a donné. Elle a du caractère et j'aime ça. Après il y a un garçon tenant dans ses main une sorte de bâton de berger fait de métal que je n'avais encore jamais vu (et maintenant que j'y pense presque tout leurs objets sont fait de ce curieux métal). Il a un masque ressemblent à une sorte de dragon que je n'avais jamais vu et il semblait se réjouir de notre malheur. Quand au dernier lui il était rester de marbre tout le temps qu'on l'a vu sauf avec l'épisode de la flèche de feu, Il porte une combinaison plutôt moulante faisant voir un corps fin mais très musclé (enfin pour ça taille). Il est très mystérieux et porte plein un tas d'objet en métal sur sa combinaison. Et son masque semblait être l'union d'un visage humain et dragon. C'est alors que je senti mes joue chauffé mais je me repris très vite. Et en sortant de mes pensé je vis mes camarades endormis dans le foin de notre cellule et je décida donc de les imiter.

Je continue de penser que c'est la pire idée qu'on est eu ! S'exclama alors Harold tout en grattouillant le cou de Krokmou.

Oui mais c'est le seul truc qu'on a pas essayer pour qu'ils ne reviennent jamais. Répondit aussitôt Raiponce en se redressant et en ayant fière allure Maximus était derrière elle et l'imita en faisant scintiller ses écailles couleur or.

Oui et puis de toute façon c'est trop tard pour renoncer ils nous ont déjà vu et son dans le box de Nord. Déclara alors Jack, Harold quant à lui enleva son masque faisan ressortir ses magnifique yeux verts, qui jetèrent un sort à mon regard enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il cligna des yeux. Je me repris immédiatement. Quant à lui il baissa les épaules et dit alors :

Je m'avoue vaincu mais les Beurkiens ne devront pas vois les dragons compris. Face au silence de ses amis il poursuivit alors. Krokmou, Maximus et Nord tirer le bateau Cidartus reste dans ta cabine Mérida. On lève l'ancre direction... Beurk. Ils mit un peu de temps avant de finir sa phrase. Je trouvait sa bizarre mais bon c'était du Harold tout craché.

Donc on s'exécuta et nous commençons donc à préparer le navire pour le départ, surtout que d'ici un mois il ne pourra plus naviguer à cause de l'hiver glaciale qui s'approche. Ce qui rendit fout de joie Jack et son « rage de la mort ». Quant à moi j'avais hâte de faire peur au beurkiens une bonne fois pour toutes. Et c'est donc dans une ambiance morne que nous levons l'ancre.

L'ambiance fut tendue tout le long du voyage et au moment où les dragons sont aller se cacher. Jack tenta de détendre l'atmosphère avec une blague des plus douteuse sur Cidartus le dragon de Mérida ce qui eut le don de la mettre en colère.

Alors comme ça mon dragon à le même caractère que moi et il est donc irascible hein. Prononça t' elle sur une voix menaçante en sortant de son fourreau une courte épée qu'elle plaça sous la gorge de Jack puis elle continua. Tu vas voir comment elle est l'irascible ! Déclara t' elle.

Tu sais il a pas tort. Dit soudain Raiponce qui explosa de rire.

Non toi aussi ! Déclara Mérida fataliste et en baissant les épaules, puis elle se repris et se mit à courir après Raiponce sur le pont sous les rires franc de jack. Quant à moi je fit tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour ne pas éclater de rire, mais je finis par céder ce qui n'échappa pas à Mérida.

Vous aller me le payer vous aller voir l'eau est chaude en cette saison. Dit' elle en courant vers Jack.

Elle finit par l'attraper et le jeta par dessus bord sur un hurlement de Jack. Qui ressortit la tête de l'eau sous nos rires et même les ricanement des dragons qui volaient dans les nuages. En remontant à bord il annonça alors avec un grand sourire :

Un peu trop chaude cette eau ! Sur ceux les rires redoublèrent d'intensité.

Enfin jusqu'à ce que je vois la forme bien distinctive de l'île de Beurk, la je ravala mon sourire et dit alors à mes compagnons sur un ton plus froid et autoritaire :

Voici Beurk ! Tous à vos masques et à votre latin ! Mérida et moi on vous depuis ici avec les machines. Raiponce et Jack vous mettez la chaloupe à la mer et vous leurs ramener les prisonniers et l'avertissement. Et il n'y a pas de mais qui compte compris.

Sur ceux Mérida envoya une flèche enflammé vers Beurk pour leurs montrer que nous arrivions, puis elle lança une flèche message avec nos intentions. Pendant que nos deux compères amener les prisonniers à la chaloupe malgré leur mauvaise volonté. Et c'est ainsi que je vis deux membres de ma famille s'éloigner vers des tueurs. Pour m'occuper je déploya une de mes machines sur le pont « le grand arc à répétition ». Lorsque j'eus finis je vis que Raiponce et Jack était proche du ponton, où les attendait une horde de viking avec au premier rang, les parents des adolescents et... Stoick la brute. Je senti un malaise en moi quand je vis une partit de ma famille arriver au ponton.

 **C'est tout pour cette semaine, et n'oubliez les reviews svp !**


	3. chapter 2 retour et proposition

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'ai vu que beaucoup de monde lisait ma fanfiction mais qu'aucun d'entre eux ne laissait de reviews alors penser y après avoir lu ce chapitre et dites moi ce que vous en penser. Sur ceux Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Retour et Proposition.

Raiponce et Jack arrivèrent lentement mais sûrement jusqu'au ponton où se trouvait une bonne vingtaine de vikings, près à les trucider dès qu'ils débarqueraient. Jack Murmura bas et en latin que Harold ne perdait rien à attendre, les jeunes vikings quant àn eux semblaient terrifier par les regards que leurs envoyaient leurs parents, et encore plus de celui du chef de village, qui se voulait des plus noir et terrifiant. Ce qui fit penser à jack que ce regard ressemblait à celui de son pire ennemie, il fit alors une grimace qui heureusement pour lui était dissimuler par son masque. Raiponce en s'approchant du ponton pris sa poêle à frire entre les mains, se qui étonna bon nombre de beurkiens, qui ne pouvait pas concevoir que les « THE BIG FOUR » puisse être armer de poêle à frire et de bâton de berger comme celui que pointait Jack dans leur direction. Puis enfin à deux mètres du ponton le chef de Beurk posa ses questions (qui parfois ressemblait plus à des ordres qu'à des questions).

Rendez nous nos enfants THE BIG FOUR sinon... Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Raiponce avait écrit sur l'ardoise (qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de prendre avec elle, même si c'est Mérida qui la lui lança en lui disant en latin : « _Vous aurez peut être besoin de ça !_ ») : « sinon quoi ? ».

La question surpris Stoick qui leva le bras en l'air et c'est à ce moment là qu'une dizaine d'arbalétriers se montrèrent. Fière de lui le chef de Beurk repris alors la conversation.

Sinon ça ! Déclara t' il victorieux. Donc les adolescents et tout de suite ! Continua le chef de Beurk avec de la force dans sa voix.

A sa grande surprise les deux geôliers se regardèrent puis firent une mine ennuyer par la situation, se qui fit bouillir les beurkiens de rage et d'impatience ( la patience n'était pas le fort des vikings), jusqu'à ce que le chef continua.

Très bien chargez ! Hurla t' il aux hommes précédemment cacher, les deux membres des THE BIG FOUR quant à eu semblait encore plus ennuyer ce qui déconcerta le chef de Beurk. Jack se mit alors à écrire sur l'ardoise tendit que son amie se mit à jouer de la flûte sur la hanse de sa poêle à frire. Ce qui étonna de plus en plus les beurkiens, puis tout se passa vite ils virent plusieurs grandes flèches arriver depuis le bateau au large.

C'est le signal tu les as en ligne de mire ? Demanda le seul garçon du navire qui avait entendu le son de la flûte de Raiponce.

Non je suis entrain de nettoyer la cage de Cidartus ! S'exclama alors Mérida qui avait été déranger par la remarque d' Harold.

Ok on y va ? Demanda t' il alors. Pour toutes réponse il entendit Mérida souffler et se préparé.

Oui chef. Dit-elle exaspéré puis elle murmura pour elle. Pourquoi est ce qu'il est tant sérieux depuis qu'on es... mais elle fut coupé par le susnommé.

Alors ? Redemanda t-il.

Euhh pardon. Feu ! S'écria Mérida pour ne pas faire plus de vague car un Harold énervé n'est pas bon à voir.

Elle tira donc sa première flèche qui partit rapidement, tout aussi rapidement Harold débloqua un mécanisme de son étrange arbalète, puis il attrapa une manivelle qu'il tourna alors vers la droite laissant apparaître une nouvelle arbalète donc le fil était déjà tendu. Il mit donc une autre grande flèche sur l'appareil pendant que son amie visait puis au moment où elle tira, Harold lui tendit la corde de l'arbalète qu'il avait fait basculer à droite. Puis ils répétèrent plusieurs fois l'opération lançant 4 flèches vers des beurkiens surpris.

Oh ils n'ont pas aimer du tout dit donc ! S'exclama Mérida en tournant légèrement la tête vers la gauche certainement parce qu'elle avait mal pour les beurkiens.

Maintenant ils savent à qui ils ont affaire. Répondit Harold sur un ton froid presque méprisant.

Par les dieux ! Hurla un manchot unijambiste sur le ponton, quant il vit les surprises que leurs avaient envoyer nos amis.

En effet ils avaient lancé une flèche explosive sur la falaise bordant le port ce qui avait surpris tout les vikings présents, puis deux flèches filet géants qui emprisonna tous les arbalétriers de Beurk, et finalement ils avaient envoyer une flèche file qui se sépara en deux durant son voyage mais toujours rejointe par une corde, et c'est cet flèche qui emprisonna trois quart des beurkiens qui se trouvaient sur le ponton. Certains comme le manchot était pétrifier et terrifier d'autres sans voix et enfin les derniers s'étaient soit évanouie soit enfui s'il n'avait pas été capturer bien sur. Jack et moi étions ravi par le spectacle qui s'offrait à nos yeux, je m'arrêta donc de jouer de la flûte pour regarder nos prisonniers. Ils étaient pétrifier et leurs corps livide aucun d'eux ne semblaient vouloir coupé le silence mortelle qui s'était installer depuis le lancement des flèches.

 _Ça devrait suffire non tu crois pas ? Regarde leurs têtes._ Me dit alors Jack avec un ton moqueur et en me montrant nos prisonniers et le peuple de ceux ci.

 _En effet bon on les ramène à la réalité ?_ Demandai je alors à Jack qui se mit à secouer la tête de haut en bas.

et en levant son bâton qu'il fit claquer au sol affin de faire revenir à la réalité toute la population de Beurk. Qui nous regarda avec une terreur apparente dans les yeux. Puis Jack prit un air las et leur montra l'ardoise où il y avait écrit : « Vous les reprenez vos casses pieds avant qu'on ne change d'avis et qu'on ne réduise votre île en cendre ». Moi je les menacé de jouer un nouveau morceau avec ma flûte/poêle et leurs réactions ne se firent pas attendre.

Stop c'est bon on va reprendre nos garnements ne tirer plus. Dit soudain le chef de Beurk en baissant honteusement les épaules. Et il y avait de quoi puisque son plan avait été foutue en l'air en l'espace de deux minutes par quatre adolescents !

Moi et Jack nous nous sommes donc mit à regarder nos passagers d'un air plus que mauvais, je savais qu'il pensait la même chose que moi et nous écrièrent ensemble et en latin : « _A la nage !_ » et sur le coup nous poussâmes donc nos invités à la mer ce qui eu le don de les rafraîchir. Jack se mit à rire fort sous le regard désapprobateur des vikings qui le regardé, quant à moi je tentais tant bien que mal de m'empêcher de pouffé. Puis après avoir repris nos esprits et nos ennemies nos « visiteurs » Jack me regarda avec son regard bleu glace et il me dit finalement.

 _Bon on s'en va ? Le navire est quand même à un kilomètre et demi !_ Me dit t'il en dirigeant son bras afin de montrer le navire et j' acquiesça de la tête pour commencer à ramer.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent donc à ramer, mais soudain le chef de Beurk se mit à les harcelés de questions.

Qui êtes-vous THE BIG FOUR ? Hurla t-il en vain vu que les concerné continuer à ramé.

Pourquoi ne voulez vous pas de nous sur votre île ? Continua t- il sur le même ton sans plus d'effet ils ne tournèrent même pas la tête.

Dites nous où sinon... Ça phrase resta donc en suspend quand deux hommes à coté de lui tombèrent à terre, et il vit qu'ils avaient des fléchettes planté dans leurs cous, pétrifié il tourna le regard vers les individus dans la barque pour les voir, avec des sortes de sarbacanes et l'ardoise sur laquelle il était marqué : « Si vous revenez on ne vous ratera pas ».

D'accord... Dit alors Stoick. Et si on négocier pour qu'aucun Beurkiens ne remettent plus jamais les pieds chez vous ? L'effet de la phrase ne se fit pas attendre pour se faire sentir, les villageois étaient pétrifier par l'idée se qui permit aux adolescents de leurs faussé compagnie sans rien avoir écouté du discours du chef. Quant aux deux BIG FOUR eux aussi étaient resté bloqué sur la déclaration vu qu'ils arrêtèrent de ramer et regarder maintenant le chef de Beurk.

La fille se mit à parler dans une langue inconnu (à Beurk) à son compagnon pendant près de vingt minutes durant lesquelles ils n'arrêtèrent pas de débattre farouchement au vu des mouvement de bras et des quelques claques qu'ils se met tirent l'un l'autre. Leurs amis sur le navires se demandaient pourquoi ils s'étaient arrêtés, et croyant à une nouvelle menace ils se sont mit sur le pied de guerre avec toutes les machines de guerre sur le pont. Les dragons quant à eux commencèrent à en avoir assez et le firent savoir en larguant une cargaison de crotte sur le pont du navire dont une sur Harold gentiment offerte par Krokmou et Mérida eu le plaisir de se faire jeter à l'eau par son vélocidarp personnelle. Puis enfin leurs amis semblèrent s'être mit d'accord. Ils écrivirent donc rapidement sur une flèche message un texte qu'ils envoyèrent sur le pont de leur navire.

Les habitant du village de Beurk semblaient époustoufler par la nouvelle qu'avait annoncé leur chef du coup c'était le chaos total. Mais le frère du chef s'avança néanmoins afin de lui poser la question qui brûlaient les lèvres de tout le monde.

Mais pourquoi tu leur as proposé ça ? Demanda t'il avec une inquiétude apparente sur son visage.

Parce que on ne pourra jamais aller chez eux ils sont trop bien équipé, mais si on négocie bien on pourra peut être récupérer des armes qui seraient efficace sur les dragons et on ne les dérangeraient plus jamais ! Dit-il avec assurance à son frère.

Tu sais on pourrait faire volte face si il y avait encore quelqu'un avec nous ! S'exclama Geulefort le forgeron de Beurk suffisamment fort pour que la moitié de l'archipel barbare l'entende.

Non et non on ne parle pas de ça ici et maintenant ! Répondit lors le frère du chef qui avait baissé la tête de honte certainement.

Et pourquoi pas ici et maintenant ? Demanda le forgeron toujours sur le même ton.

Entre temps une flèche message arriva sur la chaloupe des THE BIG FOUR ces occupant la lirent avant de la renvoyer aux pied du chef de Beurk étonné.

Alors ! Demandèrent pratiquement tout le village de Beurk dans un nouveau brouah.

Ils ont accepté de négocier sur un drakkar au large ! Déclara fièrement Stoick sous le regard des habitants de l'île.

Les beurkiens parlaient sur le ponton durant qu'Harold lut le message à sa camarade et qu'ils ne commencèrent à en débattre plus que farouchement.

Non ils vont nous trahir ! Hurlait Harold. On ne peux pas leurs faire confiance ce serait notre fin à tous ! Continua t-il de plus belle sur un ton et une façon de bouger colérique.

Non mais t'est sérieux là ? Ils nous offrent sur un plateau ce que nous voulons depuis le début la tranquillité. Répondit alors Mérida sur le même ton qu'avait employer Harold peu avant.

Et elle va nous coûter quoi cette tranquillité ? Des armes à tout les coup et ils vont les utilisées pour faire quoi Hein ? Demanda-il de plus en plus furieux. Hein quoi ! Hurla t-il de plus belle.

J'en sais rien ! Lui répondit Mérida qui s'énervait aussi.

Moi je vais te dire ils vont revenir sur leurs paroles et nous frapper avec ! Mérida n'avait jamais vu Harold aussi en colère.

On pourrait leur proposer autre chose comme des remèdes, des cartes, des vivres ou même de ne plus détruire leurs bateaux. Dit alors Mérida afin de tenter de convaincre son ami qui était sur les nerfs.

Et si ils voient les dragons ? Et si ils en profiter pour faire une attaque surprise ou pour faire... Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle lui mit un doigt sur la bouche et se mit à parler afin de tenter de défendre sa cause.

D'accord c'est risqué mais peut être que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Pourquoi tu te mets dans cette état ? Réponds moi tout de suite ! S'exclama-elle devant un Harold qui semblait avoir comprit, mais qui pour autant resta sur ses positions sans dire un mot. Harold ? Demanda-elle. Pourquoi ? Le concerné tenta de détourné le regard mais en vain car son amie restait en permanence dans son champ de vision, puis finalement il craqua et dit alors :

C'est pour vous vous... Il n'arrivait pas à continuer, Mérida l'aida donc en lui disant d'une voix douce : C'est pour nous... Il finit par la regardé au travers de son masque pour lui dire finalement : Protégez ! Pour vous protégez, vous êtes ma famille et je ne veut pas la perdre. Mérida sembla un peu chamboulé Harold qui lui disait ça donc pour confirmer ses dire elle se mit à lui demander.

Qui nous où les dragons ? Demanda-elle en pointant leurs camarades toujours sur la barque puis le ciel.

Les deux. Répondit-il d'un air plus que sérieux. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Ajouta-il.

Ok je comprend, mais il faut que tu nous fassent confiance si Jack et Raiponce nous ont envoyé ce message c'est qu'ils pensent que ça peu marché. Dit-elle en le regardant au travers de son masque d'ours. Tu comprends tu ne peux pas porter tout le monde sur ton dos ? Continua-elle toujours avec le plus grand sérieux du monde. Son ami bougea alors et lui dit dans un murmure.

Je vous fait confiance et c'est pour ça que j'accepte la proposition. Mais il faudra qu'on la négocie sur un drakkar au large de leurs cotes et près e notre navire d'accord ? Il prononça la deuxième phrase avec un ton plus autoritaire, mais Mérida folle de joie le remercia et commença alors la rédaction des conditions de la négociation et le fait qu'ils l'acceptaient bien évidemment. Puis une fois terminer elle tira une flèche message avec sa rédaction à l'intérieur sur la barque de leurs amis qui la lirent, puis ils la renvoyèrent au pied du chef de Beurk, qui la lut et enfin il dit la réponse aux beurkiens qui étaient un peu bouleversé.

Juste après la lecture de la réponse tout les hommes et femmes étaient en pleine agitation, tout les BIG FOUR se retrouvèrent après cinq minutes à ramer sur le pont du navire et avait entamé à discuter sûrement dans le but de la négociation. Quant à mon peuple lui ils avaient commencé à préparer un drakkar pour la négociation, des vivres à renouveler des défenses au cas ou la négociation ne se passerait pas bien et que les THE BIG FOUR ne décide de les attaqués.

Chef c'est bon le navire est près on peut y allait quand vous voulez. M'annonça tout à coup Swen me coupant de mes pensées.

d'accord Swen on partira à la tombé de la nuit comme il est écrit sur le message. Dis je avec ma voix de chef car oui il fallait en avoir une de voix de chef.

On pourra peut être négocier certaines de leurs armes voir découvrir qui ils sont ! Ils sont si mystérieux et puissant je me pose donc une question « pourquoi ils n'ont pas tuer les enfants ? » si on les énervent tant pourquoi ne pas nous avoir éradiquer ils en ont pourtant les moyens. On ne peut rien contre leurs armes Geulefort à raison si mon fils était toujours là il pourrait certainement nous aider contre eux... Et puis non il était inutile au village ce n'était pas un viking j'ai bien fait de le bannir... Oui mais c'était mon fils on a tous droit à une autre chance.

Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça. Murmura Stoick puis après avoir souffler un bon coup, il oublia ses pensées et déclara.

C'est l'heure !

Et sur ceux il monta dans un drakkar où une grande tente avait été installé pour l'occasion, et enfin le navire commença à partir vers le large, vers le THE BIG FOUR.


	4. Chapter 3 Négociation et infiltration

**Me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre où sa commence à bouger. Avis aux lecteurs je publie tout les mardis entre la première heure et la dernière heure de la journée. Voilà ça c'est fait, et maintenant :**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 3 : Négociation et infiltration.

Tout ce déroulait pour le mieux, le drakkar se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement du point de rendez-vous c'est à dire près du navire des BIG FOUR d'ici cinq minutes ils seront en position. Pendant ce temps sur le sol des yaks tout les viking était obnubilé par la rencontre « historique » qui allait avoir lieu. Sur une falaise plus haut que le village se trouvait les cinq lascars qui avec toutes l'agitation provoqué par les négociations avaient réussi à échappé à la punition monumentale qu'ils auraient dut recevoir, ils regardaient le drakkar au loin qui se positionné devant l'étrange navire ennemi. Étrange était le mot ce navire ressemblait à un drakkar sauf qu'il était plus grand, il avait la particularité d'avoir deux mats et cinq voiles, sur le tiers arrière du navire on voyait le pont monté d'un étage et dessus lui se trouvait le deuxième mat, des rambardes en fer très brillant protéger les cotés du navire, à la proue il y avait un autre mat penché lui avec une corde le reliant au sommet premier mat du vaisseau qui était le plus grand du navire, et sur cette corde se trouvait la cinquième voile qui ressemblait à un triangle. Toujours à la proue on voyait dessous le mat une statue de dragon noir qui avait le ailes déployées et la gueule ouverte, de loin les cinq adolescents n'arrivait pas à voir les traits du dragon sur la statue. Ils restèrent donc à admirer l'événement de loin dans le silence le plus total, enfin jusqu'à ce que Astrid ne prenne la parole.

Il faut qu'on y aille. Dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux qu'elle pouvait donné.

Non mais t'est folle ! Tu voudrait qu'on y retourne alors qu'on a failli y passer ! Commença à hurler Rustik tout en désignant le navire des THE BIG FOUR et le village avec de grand de signes de bras, ses camarades ne semblaient pas non plus adhéré à l'idée au vue de leurs têtes.

Désolé Astrid mais Rustik à raison on à échapper à la punition ce coup ci, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'on y échappe une autre fois ! Argumenta alors Varek afin de tenté de raisonner son amie.

Nous on est POUR à cent pour cent. S'exclamèrent les jumeaux puis Kognedur repris. Ouais ils frappent fort c'est super et en plus tout leurs équipement je le veux ! Son frère approuva d'un hochement de tête et ils avaient tout les deux un visage de fou.

Non mais l'encourageait pas vous ! Continua Rustik toujours en hurlant.

Oui et puis tu à penser à la négociation si sa foire à cause de nous ! Hein ! Ils nous jetterons dans la gueule du premier dragon venu ! Dit alors Varek sur un ton et une expression de visage qui laissait voir qu'il était en train de paniquer.

Mais justement on veut les connaître depuis qu'on les a rencontré il y a deux ans. Et là ils sont juste devant nous et vous refusez d'y aller. Non mais vous allez pas bien tout les risques qu'on a pris depuis deux ans pour les trouvez vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Moi en tout cas que vous veniez avec moi ou pas, J'y irait bandes de froussards ! Déclara Astrid après s'être retourné vers eux avec la position la plus déterminé qu-elle n'est jamais prise. Ce qui fit des sueurs froides à ses amis. Sur ceux elle commença à partir en direction du village.

Mais elle fut très rapidement rattraper par une mains qui se posa sur son épaulière en fer. C'était Kognedur et quant elle se retourna elle vit tout ses amis derrière elle plus ou moins hésitant. Puis enfin elle parla.

On est pas des froussards et puis tu as raison on va abandonner si proche du but. C'est quoi ton plan ? Demanda-elle.

Tous au port ! S'exclama Astrid avant de s'élancer comme une furie vers le village suivi de ses amis.

Ça y est le moment que je redoutait arrive ! Mon ancien peuple va tenter de négocier avec nous et je ferai parti des négociateurs. Malheur que c'est dur d'être chef ! Je leurs revaudraient humains inutiles va. Bon ils arrivent je dois y aller.

 _Raiponce on y va. Jack, Méri, pas de bêtises et je ne veux aucun beurkien sur ce navire, sinon je vous envoie chez la reine reçu ?_ Dis-je en latin à l'intention de mes amis.

Et sur un acquiescement de leurs parts, je monta à bord de la chaloupe avec Raiponce en direction de mes pires peurs. Ce fut mon pèr... Le chef de Beurk qui nous accueilli chaleureusement, si Raiponce les remercia moi je décida de rester de marbre ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu des beurkiens qui furent mal à l'aise aussitôt. J'entrai donc dans la tente mise sur le drakkar sans donné un regard aux villageois. Derrière moi Raiponce tentai d'excuser mon attitude avec des phrases écrites sur les ardoises, puis elle entra à son tour et nous priment place autour de la table et le viking prit alors la parole ( il n'a pas changé en deux ans, il coupe toujours la parole aux autres).

Messieurs et Mesdames merci d'avoir accepté de négocier avec nous tout d'abord. Puis je pense avec votre consentement commencé la négociation monsieur... ? Dit-il sur son ton de grands événements, Ça commence bien ! Et avant que Raiponce n'est eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit je m'en para de l'ardoise et j'y inscrivis : « D'accord et c'est monsieur tout court » puis je la leur montra et ils semblaient étonné.

Ça commence bien ! première question et il me remettent à ma place immédiatement. Le garçon est vraiment très froid avec nous on le sent. D'après sa taille et son caractère sérieux il doit être le chef, il est très jeune environs dix-neuf à vingt trois ans vu son physique. Gueulefort et les autres vikings sont aussi étonné que moi face à la réponse, la négociation sera rude ! Bon il faut que je réponde maintenant.

Bon.. d'accord monsieur ? Dis je sur un ton hésitant il faut que je me reprenne. Donc commençons ! Voilà le marché serait qu'en échange de notre promesse de ne plus revenir dans votre territoire, vous nous offriez des armes afin de lutter contre les dragons. Dis je afin de commencer la négociation, et au vue de leurs posture ils ne sont pas enchantés de ma proposition.

Puis je vis le jeune homme s'emparer d'une ardoise de même que la fille et ils se mettent à écrire à une vitesse hallucinante, ( la négociation va être longue avec ce système, bon sang qu'est qu'ils ont à caché) je fus sortie de mes pensé au moment où ils me montrâmes leurs réponses : « Non mais et puis quoi encore ? Des armes pour que vous puissiez nous attaquez ? Non c'est définitif »

avait marqué le jeune homme, je m'y attendait et la jeune fille quant à elle avait marqué : « D'accord avec mon collègue, c'est hors de question ! Mais on peut trouver un autre arrangement ». C'est encourageant ils la veulent leur paix mais quelle prix seront-ils prêt à payer ? On va voir.

La négociation durait désormais depuis plus de deux heures, et ils faisaient totalement nuit en plus il n'y avait pas de lune ce jour là.

Les deux camps avaient donc allumées des feux histoire de pouvoir voir un peu dans le noir, Sur le deux mats pourtant deux personnes étaient en train de parlé toujours en latin vue qu'ils étaient suffisamment prêt des beurkiens pour qu'ils les entendent.

 _A ton avis sa va se terminé comment cette affaire ?_ Demanda Mérida à son ami qui était très pensif durant la dernière heure.

 _Bien je l'espère, et je croise franchement les doigts pour que ça ne finisse pas en bain de sang !_ Répondit son ami sur un ton calme posé mais néanmoins effrayé.

 _Il n'y a pas de raison que ça se passe mal voyons, notre ami arrivera à se contrôlé ! Enfin..._ Répondit-elle sur un ton et une attitude confiante au début de sa phrase pour finir sur un ton plus hésitant.

 _Ce que je craint n'est pas l'attitude d'Harold mais sa réaction si ils perdent patience et tentent quelque chose de stupide._ Répondit-il du tac au tac afin de bien faire comprendre à son ami ses craintes.

 _Oui je crains la même chose, mais si sa dégénère en guerre j'ai peur que les dragons ne viennent nous aidez et qu'ils soient blessées._ Continua Mérida sur sa lancé et commença à se confier à son compagnon.

Pendant ce temps au dessus des nuages les bébêtes à écaille commencez à s'ennuyer et à fatiguer, malgré leur sorte de relais pour aller se reposer sur l'île. Un en particulier commencer à s'impatientait un certain petit dragon noir comme la nuit et aux yeux vert intenses et au vue de sa tête il n'allait pas tardé à trouver comment se vengé. Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard Jack eu droit à un shampoing couleur mousse à la pistache, offert gracieusement par Krokmou. Voyant la tête de Jack Mérida eut du mal à se retenir de rire, et elle calma un peu les créatures mythiques pendant que la victime de la blague on ne plus douteuse s'évertuait à les traitaient de tous les noms possibles et imaginable. Après un nouveau shampoing gratuit cette fois déversé sur la porteuse d'un masque d'ours, Jack se tut et son amie s'énerva disant qu'ils devraient se dépêcher. Elle leur fit comprendre en envoyant une flèche message sur la table à laquelle ses amis étaient assis.

Les négociations allaient assez bien malgré la façon de communiquer des BIG FOUR, enfin jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ne dise à Raiponce :

 _Méri, énervé, flèche, quinze centimètres._ Sa collègue eu l'air de comprendre puisqu'elle se décala de quinze centimètres, d'abord sur l'étonnement de tout les vikings puis ils comprirent en voyant se planter sur la table une flèche message à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Raiponce trente secondes auparavant.

Mais qu'est ce qu... Le géant à la barbe rousse n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune fille l'arrêta avec un geste de sa main et quelle ne s'empare de l'objet planté sur la table. Elle lut son contenue marqué en latin puis elle éclata de rire sous la stupeur des vikings, elle passa le message à son partenaire qui après l'avoir lut se mit aussi à rire, puis à écrire sur une ardoise : « On doit se dépêcher de conclure un accord ! ». Ne cherchant pas plus loin que le bout de son nez le chef de Beurk acquiesça et reprit la négociation.

Pendant ce temps, sur le port Astrid et sa bande réfléchissait à un moyen d'aller jusqu'au deux mats, sans se faire repérer ni par leur peuple ni par les THE BIG FOUR, et cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures qu'ils réfléchissaient quant soudain :

J'ai une idée moi ! S'écria Kranedur.

Toi avoir une idée la bonne blague ! Et on peut volé à dos de dragon pendant que t'y ait ! S'empressa de répondre Rustik face à cette situation peu habituelle.

Oui. On va prendre une barque la retourné mettre nos têtes dessous et marché sous l'eau jusqu'à leur navire. Dit Kranedur afin de continuer dans sa lancé.

Et on fera comment pour respirer ? Hein ? Et pour monter à bord de leur navire ? Hurla presque Rustik à son camarade.

Ben l'air sera dans la barque, et une fois arriver près de leur navire on lâche la barque et on nage sous l'eau pour atteindre le coté de leur navire pas surveillé afin de monté dessus. Répondit-il à Rustik qui resta bouche béé face à ce plan sublime comme tout les autres d'ailleurs.

J'arrive pas à croire qu'un plan aussi sublime soit-il puisse sortir de ta bouche. Dit alors Varek et Astrid alunissons.

Je suis d'accord avec eux. Bon on le fait ? Poursuivit Rustik.

Ok on y va ! Lança Astrid. Et cinq minutes plus tard le plan commença et les cinq adolescents commencèrent à avancé sous l'eau avec pour seul protection une barque retourné mais ça marché, enfin pour le moment...

Ignorant tout de ces événements la négociation est tendue :

Un de vos navires et c'est conclu ! S'exclame Stoick la réponse est formel : « suffisamment de nourriture pour votre peuple pendant deux mois. ».

Ce serais intéressant je l'admets, mais il faut plus que de la nourriture pour une telle promesse vous comprenez ? Reviens aussitôt le beurkien à la charge mais, la question sembla néanmoins intéressante vu que les deux négociateurs se mirent à se parlé entre eux en latin.

Ça _demande en effet considération._ Dit Raiponce à son chef.

 _Peut être mais ils sont dangereux !_ Lui répondit-il aussitôt, le débat allait être long et pé d'ici peu

Sous les eaux cependant, sous une barque les cinq réfractaires eux étaient en train de se dire qu'ils allaient abandonner leur barque d'ici peu, vue qu'ils se trouvaient en dessous du navire. Sous la tente la situation est en train de dégénérer le débat entre les deux THE BIG FOUR dure depuis bientôt sept minutes, ce qui agace fortement Asher Jorgenson qui n'était déjà pas ravie de la négociation avec masque et écriture. Il décide donc de se rapproché furtivement du jeune homme au masque mi dragon mi homme qui est complètement prit dans le débat avec son amie, les autres membres du navire ne le remarque pas car ils sont suspendues aux masques des THE BIG FOUR. Quand soudain Asher se jette sur l'homme masqué dans l'intention de découvrir qui il est mais, le jeune homme réagit aussi vite que l'éclair il se déporte sur la gauche et il fait un croche patte à son agresseur, celui-ci l'entraîne dans sa chute en l'attrapant par la jambe gauche, mais Harold fait un roulé boulé et par un geste vif mais, puissant il envoie son adversaire à l'eau.

PLOUF, BONG !

Plouf ! Bong ? Dit-Harold surprit par le son produit par la rentré du viking dans l'eau. Les autres membres de la négociation ainsi que tous THE BIG FOUR regarde par dessus bord pour voir le viking précédemment, lancé par le négociateur en cuir assommé parce qu'il est tombé dans une barque qui vient sans aucun doutes au vue de l'eau sur elle de remonté à la surface.

Oh par Odin ma barque qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là ! Se mit à hurler le forgeron beurkien en arrivant à la hâte sur le bord du navire.

C'est ta barque Geulefort je la reconnaît au marteau taillé dans le bois sur la proue. Rajouta Stoick afin de confirmer les dire du manchot unijambiste.

De leurs cotés presque toutes les personnes ayant vu le spectacle était morte de rire même parmi les THE BIG FOUR. Presque toutes parce que l'auteur du bain forcé du frère de Stoick était loin de rire de même que le chef de Beurk, le jeune en cuir se fit un malin plaisir à les ramenées à la réalité en frappant le sol du pied suffisamment, bruyamment pour que les rires cessent. Il s'empara d'une ardoise et il y marqua dessus : « Notre dernière proposition est à prendre où à laisser ! Faites votre choix ! ». Comprenant que c'était une chance vu ce qui venait de se produire Stoick accepta l'offre à contre cœur, puis les THE BIG FOUR retournèrent vers leurs terres à bord de leur navire, pendant que Stoick s'évertuait à donner des baffes à son frère une fois qu'il fut réveillé laissant sa place parfois à d'autres personnes.

Bon monté vite à bord par cette ouverture là. Murmurai-je à mes compagnons tout en leur désignant l'ouverture en question.

PLOUF, BONG !

Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Demanda Varek légèrement inquiété depuis la fin de file au reste du groupe.

Certainement la barque qui est remonté dépêchez-vous ! Leur ordonnai-je afin qu'ils aillent plus vite et ça à marché vu leurs empressement, Je me glissa rapidement dans l'ouverture que j'avais vu suivie de peu par mes compagnons, J'entendis cependant au loin : « Oh par Odin ma barque qu'est ce qu'elle fiche là ! ». Ah Geulefort n'a sans doute pas apprécier la surprise, en plus tout le monde rigole dehors, je me surprends moi et mes amis à avoir un sourire amusé. Puis ce fut au tour de Varek de passer mais il n'arriva pas à entrer. Et durant le temps où Kogne et Krane aidé de Rustik tentèrent désespérément de faire bougé notre gros ami, moi j'observais la pièce où nous étions installé. Soudain j'eus un frisson dans le dos quand je reconnue les barreaux et la paille.

Les gars ? Je crois qu'on est dans leur prison ! Dis-je paniqué par l'idée de la chose.

Ho ho ! Dirent-ils sur un ton aussi paniqué que moi. Et en plus Varek est coincé dans l'ouverture ! Annonça Rustik sur un ton furieux puis, voyant le regard noir que je luin portait il se mit à boudé dans son coin. J'entendis soudain une barque et des gens remonté à bord du navire. Quelle ironie repartir avec les THE BIG FOUR de la manière dont nous étions arrivé : c'est à dire Prisonniers » et en plus c'est nous même qui nous sommes enfermées et dans la cellule en face de celle avec laquelle nous étions arrivés !

 **Voilà c'est tout pour le moment mais l'intrigue ce mets en place, c'est mon plus long chapitre jusqu'à présent !**

 **En revoir et penser aux reviews please.**


	5. Chapter 4 surprise,surprise

**Bonjour les fan de lectures ! Un nouveau chapitre comme promis. Avec à l'intérieur les dragons ! Et oui ils se pointent enfin ! Voilà donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 4 : Surprise, surprise !

Ouf c'est enfin terminé. J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir au moment où cette homme à tenter de m'arracher mon masque. Mais bon un Jorgenson reste un Jorgenson, et sa à joué en notre faveur au final. Deux mois de nourriture c'est donné, et avec les dragons ils auront leur nourriture dans les plus brefs délais. Ah bonne nouvelle je ne vois plus Beurk depuis le pont, on peut rappelé nos amis reptiliens !

Raiponce on est assez loin ! On peut de nouveau parlé la langue de notre choix, et pendant que j'y suis tu peux appelé nos amis ? Sinon ils vont devenir complètement enragé, et recevoir des crottes sur la tête pourrait être un moindre châtiment, tu as compris ? Dis-je à mon amie tout en retirant mon masque. Je fut très rapidement imité par mes trois amis.

Oui et puis nous aussi on a besoin de les voir. Sur cette réponse elle prit sa flûte qui se trouvait dans le manche de « _evil poele »_ et elle se mit à joué et presque immédiatement trois dragons apparurent, sortant des nuages. Mérida se cogna tout à coup la tête avec le plat de sa main et annonça : « Il faut que je libère Cidartus sinon je vous dit même pas comment je vais souffrir ! »

Sur cette phrase Mérida partit directement vers les cabines affolé. Et pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à faire de son jugement moins pénible, les trois autres dragons arrivèrent sur le pont avec un air pas plus content que ça. Et ils montrèrent très rapidement leurs humeurs explosives, car en effet après être arrivé sur le pont ils jetèrent leurs cavaliers par dessus bord. Les cavaliers peinait à resté à la surface de l'eau parce que, les reptile avait décidé de battre violemment des ailes dans le but de se venger. Puis finalement ils arrêtèrent et alors que les adolescents étaient enfin stabilisés au dessus de la surface, ils entendirent un bruit venant des cabines et à leurs grandes surprise ils virent une jeune fille aux cheveux roux, traversait la fenêtre de sa cabine tout en hurlant, et on pouvait voir une tête de reptile profilé aux yeux rouge la regardé tombé avec un air plutôt satisfait.

On l'a bien cherché quand même. Déclara Raiponce pour dédramatiser la situation, tout en portant assistance à son amie qui ne voyait plus rien du tout vue que ses cheveux long étaient collé à son visage, mais elle put néanmoins dire : « Oui mais quand même me faire passé par la fenêtre ! Cidartus j'aurais ma revanche ! Soit en sur ! » ses dernières paroles avaient été dit avec un ton plaisantin et elle agita le bras par dessus l'eau. La réaction fut immédiate un fou rire général de la part des dragons et des humains, ce qui la fit rougir comme une tomate trop mure. Après s'être calmé Harold regarda les dragons et leurs demanda alors :

On s'excuse. Voilà vous êtes contents ? Les dragons se mirent à secoué leurs têtes avec un air fière puis il continua : N'en faites pas trop quand même ! Bon sinon on peut monté à bord capitaine ? Le dragon noir mit sa tête sur le coté comme les trois autres Cidartus s'était mêler à ses amis durant la discussion entre Krokmou et son dresseur, puis ils se mirent à regardé les adolescents leurs faisant signe de monté.

Une fois à bord chacun d'entre eux rejoignit son dragon.

Jack avait encore ses cheveux blanc comme neige trempé lorsqu'il se rapprocha de son dragon un magnifique rage de la mort. Le dragon aussi blanc que les cheveux de son dresseur le regardait avec un air innocent. Jack se rapprocha alors pour d'abord caresser ses ailes ressemblant à des éventails chinois, puis il se rapprocha de sa tête en caressant ses épaules avant peu musclé comparé à ses pattes arrières. Le pseudo berger avait un sourire en coin sur ses lèvres ce que son dragon remarqua, et connaissant son cavalier il enroula sa queue faisant pensé à une fougère blanche, autour de celui-ci. Il fut un peu surprit mais il garda son sourire. Toujours sous la menace de la queue il approcha de la tête de son dragon et en frottant l'un des deux grands sourcils,il mit tout à coup sa main devant les yeux bleu glacé de celui-ci, qui fut tout à coup un peu perdu bougeant en grognant de surprise. Et Jack eut un sourire amusé et il lui dit alors avec un ton et une expression taquine : « Nord, ça c'est pour m'avoir jeté par dessus bord ! Monsieur à la vision thermique. Le concerné le regarda avec un regard furieux, mis il se radoucit presque aussitôt, et c'était maintenant le dragon qui avait un air mauvais. Sans prévenir il se jeta sur son dresseur et il le refit tombé par dessus bord.

Pendant la mésaventure de Jack, Raiponce quant à elle se rapprocha d'un dragon qui scintillait comme le soleil, tout son corps produisait une faible lueur doré depuis sa longue queue jusqu'à ses yeux, en passant par sa langue et ses griffes. A l'approche de la jeune fille aux long cheveux d''or, le dragon se radoucit et il se coucha sur ses faibles pattes tout en regardant sa dresseuse qui commença à lui grattouiller le menton tout en lui disant d'une voix des plus douce : « Oui ma grande ! Je sais que je t''est fait un peu patienté. Mais maintenant on est ensemble d'accord ? » L'animal leva sa tête couvertes de pointes et sa corne en direction d'elle,puis il se mit à lui lécher le visage, Raiponce comprit immédiatement qu'elle lui avait pardonné, en conséquent elle continua de la grattouiller sous le menton tout en se déplaçant vers ces ailes qui font pensé à des ailes de papillons qu'elle caressa doucement, afin de montrer à sa volchemarde que tout irait bien maintenant.

Mérida quant à elle, devait trouvé un arrangement avec son dragon : Cidartus un vélocidard qui a le même caractère que sa maîtresse, et qui n'a pas du tout apprécier que la rousse l'ait enfermé pendant une journée dans sa cabine. « Cidartus fait pas cette tête, je m'excuse encore, s'il te plaît calme toi. » Mais le dragon ne sembla pas se calmé sa nageoire orange sur sa tête était hérissé au maximum, et il pointait vers elle ses griffes et son dard tout en grognant de mécontentement. Avec la lumière que produisait Maximus les rayures couleurs oranges semblaient défiler sur le petit dragons sans ailes et aux pattes avant courtes. « Cidartus tu veux le prendre comme ça ? » S'exclama Mérida. « Alors on va le prendre comme ça ! » et sur ceux elle se jeta sur son dragon et elle réussi à esquivé son dard qui alla se planté dans le derrière de Nord qui fut aussitôt paralysé. Ils roulèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce que : « Mérida ! Cidartus ! Vous allez vous calmez tout de suite ! » Hurla Harold dans le but de gronder les deux amis il fut appuyer par un grognement de son dragon. Les concernées arrêtèrent immédiatement leur lutte afin de faire le visage le plus innocent possible. Puis ils se regardèrent et ce firent un câlin enfin un câlin, c'est Mérida qui serrait le cou de son dragon qui tentait de faire de même avec ses pattes à deux griffes.

Harold, après s'être fait aidé de Krokmou afin d'évité que le bateau ne tombe en miette à cause de Mérida et de son dragon, retourna câliné son furie nocturne. Le dragon entièrement noir se mit à ronronner lorsque qu'Harold se mit à lui gratter le cou énergiquement, car en effet Harold avait prit du muscle depuis ses deux dernières années. Il continua à gratté Krokmou qui appréciait, il n'arrêtait pas de poussé des grognements de plaisir par sa bouche au dents rétractables, ses oreille étaient hérissé de plaisir, et dans ses yeux on pouvaient voir le bonheur. Puis Harold chuchota : « Ça c'est pour le bain forcé. » et d'un seul coup il grattouilla son dragon sous le cou se qui fit tomber le dragon de plaisir. Il tomba sur ses pattes musclés et tout ses membres se détendirent, laissant voir d'immenses ailes musclé et plusieurs ailerons qui se trouvaient au début et au bout de la queue. Krokmou semblait au point culminant du bonheur, enfin jusqu'à ce que son cavalier sorte de son armure une fiole avec marqué dessus « odeur d'anguille », et il l'ouvrit avec un sourire sournois et il le déposât à coté du nez de son dragon qui fut tout à coup terrifier, mais il n'arrivait pas à partir loin de l'odeur, à cause de la manœuvre de son dresseur. Harold riait puis après une minute de torture pour son dragon il rangea la fiole après l'avoir refermer. Krokmou le regardé avec une lueur de revanche dans ses grands yeux verts. Encore fière de sa manipulation Harold se releva et commença à parler.

Bon on fait quoi maintenant ?

Et si on allait réglé le problème « _Ailes de l'enfer_ » ? Proposa Jack comme une évidence.

Oui il serait tant de réglé ce problème, car elle va pas tardé à percé sa prison. Ajouta Raiponce afin d'appuyé les dires de Jack.

Vous avez raison. Mais c'est trop tard l'hiver glaciale est déjà sur l'île des dragons il faudra y allé plus tard. Répondit Harold sur un ton calme mais contrarié par l'idée qu'ils ne puissent pas aller libéré les dragons cette année.

Bon d'accord. Commença Mérida doucement puis elle poursuivit. Et si on allait en Chine ! S'écria-t-elle joyeusement en levant les bras en l'air.

Non plutôt en Island ! Cria presque Jack afin de montré son avis.

Au taisez-vous ! Hurla raiponce afin de ramené le calme puis elle dit. En Afrique du sud! Et voilà les trois amis s'engagèrent dans un débat sur leur prochaine destination. Puis ils demandèrent son avis à Harold qui leur répondit :

Débrouillé vous ! Moi je suis en Suisse ! Sur cette déclaration le débat repris et Harold sentait le mal de tête approché à grands pas.

Le bateau était partie depuis deux bonne heures maintenant. Et j'étais prisonnière avec mes camarades dans le navire, et comble de malheur c'était Varek qui nous empêchait de sortir ! Il est tellement gros qu'il est toujours coincé dans l'ouverture par laquelle nous sommes entrées. Rustik et les jumeaux ont abandonné l'idée de le faire sortir de ce trou et ils ont occupé à se frappé mutuellement, et à l'occasion c'est Varek qui prend des coups ! J'entendis soudain un son.

Vous entendez ? Demandais-je à mes camarades.

Oui ! Dirent-ils tous simultanément puis ils firent comme moi et ils commencèrent à réfléchir quant soudain Varek prit la parole.

C'est leur flûte ! Déclara-il fière puis soudain il se mit à paniqué et il nous expliqua les raisons : A chaque fois que cette instrument retentit il y a des problèmes ! Et en effet il y en a eut car j'entendis de lourd battements d'ailes, des pas lourds au dessus de nous, des cris et enfin un PLOUF. Nous nous regardèrent mutuellement afin de voir nos visages terrifiées, ça ne pouvait être qu'une seule chose...

Des dragons. Chuchotai-je à mes amis qui se rapprochèrent de leurs armes, et Varek quant à lui était pétrifier par la peur de se faire manger le derrière.

Dans un silence de peur nous attendîmes donc de voir ce qui allait ce passer le silence ne fut troubler que par des pas d'homme et de dragons sur l'étage supérieur. Puis nous entendirent des voix qui parlait notre langue. Mais elles étaient étouffé par les matériaux du navires. Ils ne nous restaient plus qu'une chose à faire attendre.

Bon puisque vous n'arrivez pas à vous décidez, c'est les dragons qui choisirons entre vos trois destinations, celle où nous iront. Puisqu'on les a un peu négligé durant cette affaire. Dit-je afin d'arrêter la querelle de mes amis et aussi pour évité de devoir refaire un bain ! Car Krokmou se trouvait derrière moi me menaçant avec sa patte de me jeter par dessus bord. Ce qui marcha car il se mit à coté des autres dragons afin de choisir.

Silence ! Bon la Chine ? Demandais-je au dragons qui firent non de la tête, Nord poussa tout à coup ses amis à la surprise de tout le monde et grâce à sa gueule réussi à prendre ma carte, et il montra sur celle-ci l'Antarctique ! A mon grand effarement il fut poussé sur le coté par Maximus qui lui montra l'Égypte.

Euh les gars. Je vous est demandé de les départa... Je n'eut pas le temps de terminé ma phrase que Cidartus poussa un grognement avant de se placé entre Nord et Maximus et il désigna de sa patte la réunion. La bagarre commençaient entre les trois dragons, jusqu'à ce que Krokmou ne pousse un hurlement d'un sérieux que je n'avais jamais vue, mais cela suffit à arrêter les autres dragons et doc je me tourna vers mon dragon avant de commencé à parlé avec fierté et sarcasme.

Il y en au moins un qui suit ce que je raconte et donc, en Chin... Je fut coupé dans mon discourt par la patte de noire de Krokmou. Je regardais donc celui-ci, qui me fit son sourire humain. Pas bon signe. Puis il pointa la lune avec sa queue tout en couinant comme un chiot.

Oh non pas toi. Krokmou quand même ! Dis-je désespéré par la situation qui se profilé et en effet j'avais raison. Car à peine ma phrase fut terminé qu'un chaos sans nom s'abattit sur le pont. Tout le monde tentait de faire valoir sa destination devant mes yeux médusé.

Pendant ce temps dans leur « cellule » Astrid et ses amis étaient toujours sur le qui vive. Entendant des grognements, des hurlements et des pas lourds sur le pont.

A votre avis qu'est ce qui se passe là haut ? Demanda alors Varek toujours coincé dans son trou.

Une bataille entre les THE BIG FOUR et des dragons. Lui répondit Astrid sur un ton craintif et empoignant sa hache de plus en plus fort.

Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas voir le spectacle. Dit Kranedur d'un air déçu qui se voyait sur son visage.

Ouais sa dois cartonné là haut. Continua sa jumelle avec le même air déçu.

Moi en tout j'espère qu'ils gagnent. Car je préfère avoir affaire aux THE BIG FOUR qu'aux dragons en étant enfermé ici ! Dit rustik en lançant un regard exaspérer à son camarade coincé dans l'ouverture, ce qui eut l'effet de rendre le concerné un peu plus morose.

Ferme la Rustik et prépare toi au cas ou ce serait les dragons qui gagneraient ! Lui commanda Astrid d'un ton strict, puis ils retombèrent dans un silence pesant en écoutant le moindre son venant du pont du navire.

Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'ils se disputaient dans une cacophonie de langue, je reconnus du russe, du latin, de l'écossais et les grognements mécontent des quatre dragons. Puis je me repris et je mis à hurlé :

Silenceeeee ! Une fois qu'ils se soit tue je continua mon « engueulade » : « Puisque c'est comme ça. Je choisis la destination au hasard à bey tiens inconnue island ! Nous irons à inconnue island et pas la peine de discuté ! Ils semblèrent se résigné même mon dragon ? Quelle surprise lui a qui rien ne fait peur ! Sauf les anguilles bien sur. Ils commencèrent à vouloir protesté mais, je les coupèrent dans leurs élan.

On est arrivé voilà l'entrée de la crique tous à vos postes. On arrive enfin chez nous.

Tous obéirent même si ils étaient un peu contrarié que je les ait coupé. Je me plaça à la barre, Mérida et Jack allèrent s'occupées des voiles et Raiponce s'occupa de dirigé les dragons qui se trouvaient maintenant dans des harnais pour tracté le navire, sauf Cidartus qui lui s'occupa de vérifier que le navire ne touche pas un récif en courant près de celui-ci. Toutes les manœuvres se passèrent sans aucun accroc et nous nous retrouvâmes devant le ponton se trouvant à l'intérieur de la crique, voyant tout notre travaille les installations de Peace island. Entre autres quatre habitations prévue pour nous et nos dragons avec des dragons se promenant entre elles, une forge à coté de ma maison (pour moi), un petit champs de légumes et de fruits se trouvant derrière la maison de Jack, et un petit élevage de poules, yacks et moutons derrière la maison de Mérida, et derrière celle de Raiponce un jardin de plantes médicinales puisque c'est elle la guérisseuse la plus doué de nous quatre, un hall se trouvant perché sur un rocher de la montagne avec à l'intérieur des armes, un peu plus haut dans la montagne une petite forteresse, un petit port avec quelques barques où nous accostons, des box à dragons, une zone d'entraînement pour les dragons se trouvant un de l'autre coté du mont fury, une zone d'entraînement pour le combat avec des armes à coté de celui pour les dragons et une zone d'expérimentation pour mes inventions derrière nous près de la crête des dragons sauvages, c'est si beau de revoir tout ça...

Harold et tout le monde. Dites je me souviens pas qu'on est placé des fesses et des jambes qui bougent sur le navire ? Ah Mérida qui ma dérange pour des fesses... QUOI DES FESSES ! Je me précipita tout à coup vers le bord du bateau où en effet il y avait des fesses et des jambes. Je soupira avant d'annoncé tristement :

Bon le voyage c'est pour plus tard. Et mes compagnons firent de même, puis ils regardèrent avec exaspération le fautif de tout ça, puis je continua.

Bon on va voir dans le navire puis on avise ok ? Ils me firent signe de la tête que c'était ok et nous commencèrent donc à aller vers les box à dragons dans le navire, tout en remettant nos masques en chemins. Et quant nous sommes arrivés. Surprise il y avait deux blondes avec des haches, un blond avec une lance, un avec un casque à corne de moutons avec une hache et un blond enrobé coincé dans le hublot me pointant avec un marteau en pierre. Je soupira un bon coup accompagné des autres avant d'annoncé fatalement en russe.

Encore eux !

 **Bon voilà ci vous voulez des précisions envoyez moi vos reviews. Par pitié ! Car il y en a qui me suivent mais ne me disent jamais rien donc s'il vous plaît un petit signe. Merci d'avance et à Mardi prochain.**


	6. Chapter 5 Découvertes

**Salut me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre, pour le moment c'est le calme plat mais le prochain chapitre bougera plus et je commence à montrer le passé de Harold alors regardé bien. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 5 : Découvertes.

Ils étaient dans la consternation la plus total. Comment ces beurkiens avaient-ils réussis à entrer dans leur navire ? Et sous leurs nez en plus ! Harold se tenait la tête, il avait vraiment mal à la tête avec les disputes entre ses amis et ses compagnons, et puis maintenant ça. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Donc il tourna sa tête vers ses amis qu'ils interrogea de son regard vert perçant. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que Jack ne prenne la parole dans sa langue natale le russe :

 _Bon. On fait quoi maintenant ? On peut pas les ramener, l'hiver glaciale est à nos portes._ Dit-il désespérer.

 _On peut pas les ramener en navire c'est trop tard; on ne peut pas les ramenez à dos de dragons ils perceraient notre secret, et ils risqueraient de tombées !_ Poursuivit Mérida sur le même ton et la même attitude désespérer. Raiponce claqua tout d'un coup des doigts et ne dit :

 _Je sais ils n'ont qu'a rester ici !_

 _Non mais t'est malade ou quoi ? Les faire resté ici c'est un danger ! Une connerie, ils vont toutes nos installations, et nos dragons ! Puis ils nous tuerons nous et nos dragons et ils feront le mal avec notre base !_ Hurla Harold qui ne veut pas que c'est anciens tourmenteurs se trouvent sur son île et dans sa nouvelle vie.

 _Harold on a pas le choix de leur vie dépend le traité._ Dit-Jack à son ami afin de le rassuré puis il continua ses propos : « _Tu ne vas quand même pas les abandonnés en mer seul, alors qu'ils pourraient nous aidé._

 _Oui Harold soit généreux sort un peu de ton armure, ne soit pas si antisociale !_ Dit Mérida afin de soutenir les arguments de Jack face à leur chef.

 _J'entends ce que vous dites et e suis près à faire des efforts._ Commença t-il défaitiste puis il soupira et dit : _« Et pour les dragons on fait_ _comment hein ?_ Dit-il sarcastiquement.

 _On les cachera bien sur !_ Lui répondit du tac au tac Jack.

Les THE BIG FOUR étaient de nouveau devant moi, et ils se disputaient dans une langue étrange, une autre langue que celle avec laquelle ils ont parlé jusqu'à présent. J'en suis sur ils doivent parlé de nous ! Leur chef ou du moins celui qui semblait être leur chef ne sembla du tout ravie de notre présence, vue qu'il n'arrête pas de nous montré tout en hurlant dans cette langue étrange. Ils ont été comme ça durant un long moment devant mon visage et ceux de Rustik, Varek, Kognedur et Kranedur. Jusqu'à ce que leur chef soupira et baissa les épaules, puis il partit nous laissant dans le désarrois le plus complet, les autres nous ont regardées d'un air pensif. Ce qui fit que nous tenions de plus en plus nos armes, prêt à agir si nécessaire car ils n'avaient pas l'air de nous porté dans leurs coeu...

Veuillez posé ces armes s'il vous plaît ! Ordonna la fille au masque d'ours qui avait parlé notre langue !

Non ses armes nous assurent que nous sommes en sécurité. Lui lançais-je soutenue par les hochements de têtes de mes camarades.

Vous avez deux choix : soit vous vous rendez bien gentiment et tout se passera pour le mieux, soit on utilise la manière forte et dans ce cas vous aurez des soucis à vous faire. Dit calmement le garçon avec le masque de dragon. Il avait une voix assez grave, et je vit mes compagnons commencé à baissé les armes, quand la personne commença à ouvrir la porte pour entrer. Lâcheurs ! Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de baissé également les armes, puis je leur demanda la chose qui brûlait mes lèvres :

Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'allez vous faire de nous ? Il fallait que j'en profite tant qu'ils parlaient dans notre langue. La fille au masque de soleil se rapprocha de moi et tout en prenant ma hache et en ficelant mes mains elle me dit :

Nous sommes THE BIG FOUR, et on est obligé de vous gardez sur notre île. Voilà tout !

En prison ? Lui demandais-je un peu paniqué.

Oui sous notre surveillance. Me répondit-elle alors qu'elle me poussa hors de notre prison pour ensuite nous faire monté sur un escalier et enfin nous retrouvé sur le pont de leur navire et ce que je vis m'émerveilla ! Leur île était un havre de paix et à première vue il n'y avait que eux quatre qui l'habitait. Cette île était en paix mais vraiment en paix, toutes les structures ne semblaient pas abîmé par une quelconque attaque de dragons ou de pillards. Ils doivent vraiment être fort pour qu'a quatre ils arrivent à protéger cette île, et je me rappelle encore le poing dans le ventre de la fille « soleil » qui me garde. Je décidais donc de ne plus m'attaquer à eux. Enfin pour le moment. Je fut sortit de mes pensés par « la fille ours » qui nous annonça :

Bienvenue à Peace island ! Mais ne vous y attaché pas trop ! Dit-elle d'abord d'un ton jovial, puis d'un menaçant et en sortant son épée de son fourreau, elle me fait froid dans le dos ! Et c'est quelque chose d'arriver à faire froid dans le dos à Astrid Offerson sans peur !

La blonde commence m'agace avec ses airs de vikings ! Vivement qu'on la mette en prison avec ses compagnons. En tout cas elle semble émerveillé comme les autres, ça se comprend après tout ils sont en permanence en guerre, un coup avec les dragons, un coup contre les par en vrille, un coup contre les pirates et un autre contre les Alvin et ses traîtres. Donc c'est sur ça doit leur faire un choc de voir une île en paix ! En tout cas chapeau super Harold... Euh Harold je veux dire ! Bref bien joué tu as réussis à planqué tout les dragons. Bravo ! Même à nous si on se fait entendre par un seul de nos dragons c'est déjà un exploit. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faut qu'on les amènent plus vite sinon on est encore là dans deux ans !

Bienvenue à Peace island ! Mais ne vous y attaché pas trop ! Dis-je de manière terrifiante tout en sortant mon épée de son fourreau. Mon petit effet menaçant marcha parfaitement bien, tout les prisonniers avaient peur même s'ils le cachaient plus ou moins bien c'est la blonde qui arrivait le mieux à cacher sa peur. Elle plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît comme nous quoi.

Sur ceux je commença à les traînez de force, jusqu'à leurs prisons malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de stopper le convoie toutes les deux secondes. Mais grâce à nos talents de négociations c'est à dire de les menacées de les tuer à chaque fois qu'ils s'arrêtent, nous repartons relativement vite. Enfin nous arrivons aux box à dragons ! Quelle soulagement, mais je les détestes encore plus car comme on n'a pas de prison on doit les enfermés dans les box de tout nos dragons de compagnies. Les pauvre ils doivent avoir peur sans toit au dessus de la tête. Raison de plus pour être dur avec eux. Raiponce est en train de déverrouiller une des cages.

Allez clandestins entrez là dedans ! Leur ai-je ordonné en leur montrant le box du doigt. La blonde m'énerve encore plus ! C'est la seule qui tente de me résisté. Mais lui avoir lancé un regard meurtrier elle baissa les yeux et entra à son tour dans le box que raiponce referma immédiatement. Puis nous avons commencé à partir pour reprendre nos activités quotidiennes, quant soudain la blonde nous rappela :

Vous n'allez quand même pas nous laissé enfermé ici pendant notre séjour ? S'efforça t-elle à crier afin d'obtenir une réponse que je lui donna avec la voix et l'attitude les plus terrifiante que j'avais en réserve.

Séjour ? Vous resterez ici quatre mois le temps que l'hiver glaciale soit passé, et je n'est rien d'autre à dire à des clandestins qui on fait raté notre voyage ! En effet mon attitude suffit à la laissé sans voix et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire sous mon masque d'ours.

Bon faut y aller ! Le chef doit nous attendre. Dit soudain Jack avec un ton mi sérieux, mi plaisantin.

Bon on y va. Quant à vous vous restez ici ! Dis-je avec une grande fierté qui énerva la petite blonde. Et sur ceux nous sommes partis pour rejoindre Harold.

Elle m'énerve la fille ours ! Et ça doit être réciproque au vue de la façon dont elle me traite. Mais bon on a enfin atteint un de nos objectifs nous sommes sur l'île des THE BIG FOUR et en prime ils nous ont parlé dans notre langue c'est pas mal malgré le fait qu'on soit en prison pour les prochains mois.

Ah super idée Astrid ! Super non seulement on va être enfermé dans cette cage pendant quatre mois, mais en plus quant on va rentré je te dit même pas comment on va se faire taper sur les doigts ! S'exclama Rustik d'un ton mauvais tout en agitant furieusement ses bras vers moi et la prison. A ma grande stupeur je vis mes camarades le soutenir dans ses propos avec un petit signe de la tête. Trop c'est trop, ils vont savoir ce que je pense de leur attitude.

AU FERMEZ LA TOUS ! JE VOUS RAPPELLE QUE C-EST VOUS QUI AVAIENT CHOISI DE VENIR ICI JE NE VOUS EST PAS FORCE OK ! Criais-je afin de leur rendre leurs esprits ce qui marcha parce qu'ils étaient tellement chamboulé que certain d'entre eux tombèrent par terre, suffisamment satisfaite de mon discourt je continua afin de tuer toutes autres révoltes dans l'œuf.

Bien donc plus de révolte. Sinon je vous frapperez tellement que l'on ne saura plus si vous êtes des dragons ou des hommes. Compris ? Dis-je sur une voix des plus menaçante ce qui marcha puisqu'ils hochèrent la tête avec une terreur évidente dans leurs yeux.

Bien je préfère ça, maintenant qu'on est sur leur île alors tentons d'en apprendre le plus possible sur eux compris ? Leur demandais-je avec un sourire en coin.

Euh Astrid je sais pas si t'as vue mais on est prisonniers. T'est aveugle ou quoi ? Dit rapidement Kognedur avec un air abruti, et son jumeau se chargea de complété le tableau avec une de ces répliques légendaires :

Ou ah t'est aveugle je savais pas ! Mais dit tu fait comment pour nous frapper si t'est aveugle ?

Je me plaça une main sur le front tout en soupirant puis je dis : « De un je suis pas aveugle, de deux si vous recommencez je vous massacre, et de trois on est peut être en prison mais comme ils se sont décidé à parlé notre langue, on peut espérer avoir des informations en les questionnant habilement. », Varek était déjà comme un poisson dans l'eau car il commença à écrire avec peu de charbon sur un mur des questions, il vraiment bon dans la théorie, un peu comme Harold le ban... Non je ne dois pas penser à ça c'est du passé. Bref et pendant qu'il s'occupait de préparé des questions, Rustik et les jumeaux cherchaient encore à comprendre ce que j'ai dit. Et ils commencèrent alors à me bombardé de questions la journée va être longue_.

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre coté de l'île, Harold était en train de faire tout son possible afin de gardé les dragons loin des prisonniers, dans la zone d'entraînement de dragons, et c'est difficile de confiné dans cette espace pas moins de cent cinquante dragons. Et même s'il était aidée par son fury c'était difficile, puis il se détendit, quant il vit débarqué ses trois compères sans masques et avec un sourire amusé, puis enfin Jack pris la parole avec un des tons les plus joueurs qui n'avait jamais existé !

Tu t'en sort ? Demanda-il à son ami voyant qu'ils avaient le plus grand mal à faire se respecté de tout les dragons bébé comprit.

Ah ah. Au lieu de te moquer de moi si tu venait me donner un coup de main ! Dit-il sur un ton sarcastique, tout en empêchant un aile de la mort de s'échapper sur le coté.

Krokmou n'est pas suffisant comme aide ? Continua-t-il sur le même ton tout en l'aidant à gardé les dragons sous contrôles. Ses dires lui valurent de se prendre un coup de queue du concerné sur la tête le faisant tombé dans le tas de dragons en face de lui.

Bon on peux les relâchées maintenant que nos invité sont en « prison » et que la porte est fermé à clé. Dit Harold avec soulagement.

Oui allez on lâche tout les amis ! Dit Jack, puis Harold poursuivie avec une voix calme mais autoritaire : « vous pouvez reprendre votre vie quotidienne sans allé aux box par contre. ». et sur ceux les dragons repartirent aux quatre coin de l'île, mais certains restèrent quand même près des humains pour se faire dorlotée à peu près une dizaine de dragons de toutes espèces confondue.

Bon voilà ça c'est fait maintenant on n'a plus qu'à attendre quatre mois, pour les livrez à leurs parents en espérant qu'ils comprendrons. Dit Raiponce tout en grattouillant les dos d'un cauchemar monstrueux et le cou de Maximus.

En espérant... c'est ça et l'aile de l'enfer va devenir végétarienne. Répondit Harold à basse voix pour que seulement lui puisse entendre, puis il soupira en repensant à sa vie à Beurk qui n'avait été que souffrance, mais il s'arrêta de penser à Beurk pour ne plus avoir à trop souffrir. Il fit donc un sourire forcé à l'un de ses amis qui avait remarqué son coup de blouse, et il se dit alors que tout cela était du passé et que maintenant il avait ses trois amis en plus des cents cinquante-neuf dragons qui habitait sur son île, et tout à coup il retrouva le sourire et le bonheur.

Ça fait deux jours que les THE BIG FOUR sont partis après avoir négocier leur tranquillité. Tout était redevenue calme sur Beurk enfin jusqu'à ce que un raid de dragons est frappé hier dans la soiré. Mais à par ça tout va bien on n'a eu aucun problèmes. Pas de port brûlé par un garçon, pas d'invention folle et pas de... Harold. Pensais je en soupirant, j'ai deux minutes de libres et je dois penser à lui c'est pas possible ! Mais c'est vrai que je regrette beaucoup ce que j'ai fait. Et c'est à cause de mes actions que j'ai perdue mon fils et mon meilleur ami, Geulefort ne me parle presque plus depuis que j'ai renié mon fils et je le comprends qui voudrait être l'ami d'un père qui envoie son fils unique à la mort. Je fus soudain interpellé par mon frère qui me demanda aussitôt :

Stoik tu n'aurais pas vue Rustik, Astrid ou les jumeaux ? Me demanda-il avec une expression désespérer.

Non pourquoi ? qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore fait ? Lui demandais-je.

Ça fait deux jours qu'ils ont disparu donc on les recherche on est très inquiets, surtout pour l'héritier ! Je grimaça à l'appellation de Rustik en étant héritier, ça me fait froid dans le dos, et c'est ainsi depuis que j'ai ban... Je soupira afin de ne pas penser à mon fils, puis je me retourne vers mon frère et je lui dit calmement : « Si tu ne les as pas encore trouvé alors allons demander à Gothic elle pourra certainement nous en dire plus.

Et sur ceux nous sommes partis tout les deux vers la maison de Gothic qui se trouve sur un rocher en bord de mer. Une fois arrivé devant la maison de la guérisseuse/chamane nous toquons à sa porte, et elle nous ouvre avec un grand sourire, puis elle nous invites à entré. Dans la maison de la vielle femme il y avait une potion qui mijoté dans son chaudron au dessus du feu. Puis finalement l'ancienne se tourna vers nous et elle inscrivit sur le sol poussiéreux à l'aide de son bâton : « Que voulez vous chef ? ». Je lui dit alors la raison de notre venue avec un ton des plus neutre.

Gothic les adolescents ont disparus est-ce que tu pourrais nous dire où ils se trouvent s'il te plaît.

Elle se mit alors a réfléchir, puis elle lança des os de poulets sur la table et en voyant leur disposition elle sembla perplexe, puis elle soupira avant d'écrire à nouveau dans le sable la phrase : « Je les vois ils sont enfermé dans une cage, sur une île aussi proche que lointaine, par des personnes masquées et ne les portant pas dans leur cœur ». Nous avons avec mon frère un moment de réflexion tout en laissant entendre par ci et par là des morceaux de la phrase de Gothic quant, soudain nous regardâmes et qu'on dise en même temps :

Les adolescents sont enfermé sur l'ile des THE BIG FOUR !

 **Commencez vous à entrevoir l'intrigue ? Si oui c'est bien, si non et bien tant pis bon aller à Mardi prochain !**


	7. Chapter 6 les verranflames s'invitent

**Dites je viens de m'apercevoir d'un truc que mes lignes pour délimité les chapitres n'apparaissaient pas sur le site , de même que pour les tirés des dialogues. Donc je m'en excuse et je vais écrire autrement pour que l'on voit les dialogues et les changements de scènes. Mais vous pouviez pas me le dire !? Bon ce n'est pas graves et me voici donc avec un nouveau chapitre et un nouveau style d'écriture.(je m'excuse encore pour les précédents chapitres) Bon voilà... Donc bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 6 : Les verranflames s'invitent.

Stoik n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire les adolescents se trouvaient enfermé par les THE BIG FOUR sur leur île. Maudit soit cette accord j'irai les cherché avec la plus grande flotte que Beurk n'est jamais vue ! Mais il était maintenant trop tard pour agir la mer avait gelé à cause de l'hiver glaciale. Ils devront attendre bien quatre mois avant que la glace ne permettent au navires d'avancé de nouveau. Mais en attendant ils fallait qu'ils se préparent, car ils avaient eu un aperçu de la force des THE BIG FOUR, et elle était impressionnante avec seulement quatre personnes ils ont réussi à mettre Beurk à genoux. Et pour les beurkiens être à genoux n'est pas acceptable et c'est donc autour d'une table de la grande salle que furent rassemblé le conseil et le chef de Beurk, discutant d'une attaque contre les « geôliers de leurs enfants comme ils les appelaient ».

« Comment pourrions nous faire pour attaqué ? » Demanda Asher le frère du chef puis il poursuivie son raisonnement : « Si nous les attaquons de face ils nous repérerons tout de suite et nous serons repoussé en moins de deux minutes. ».

« Et puis comment pourrons nous répondre à leurs puissance de feu ? » Demanda le père Thorston inquiet.

« En effet ils sont plus fort que nous les flèches explosives qu'ils nous ont lancé en sont la preuve. » Continua Asher sur un ton énervé car un des enfants enlevés était son fils Rustik, futur héritier de Beurk depuis ce qui est arrivé à Harold il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

« Gueulefort. Avons nous quelque chose en réserve capable de rééquilibré les forces ? » Demanda Stoik à son vieil ami qui daigna à peine participé au conseil depuis ce que celui ci fit à son apprenti puis avec un ton plein de frustration il parla enfin : « La seule chose qui pourrait rivalisé avec eux est nos plus grosse catapultes, mais elle ne sont pas transportable en navire même démonté. » Sa déclaration jeta un froid dans la conversation de guerre puis il reprit : « A moins que... » Puis il se tut sans doutes parce qu'il avait trop parlé. Les autres le regardèrent avec curiosité puis le chef dit alors :

« A moins que quoi Gueulefort ? Le forgeron releva sa tête et avec un regard chargé de haine il leur dit alors : « A moins que rien du tout ! » Le forgeron s'énerva sur la fin de sa phrase, ce qui fit peur aux autres vikings mais cela redoubla aussi leurs curiosité, et Asher suite à l'inactivité de son frère encore surpris par la réponse reposa la question sous un angle différent, car c'était presque une religion que de dire qu'il fallait évité d'énervé Gueulefort, certains qui ont essayé se sont retrouvé avec un membre en moins, et c'était devenue pire depuis la perte de son apprenti : « Gueulefort. S'il te plaît je te le demande car si il y a un moyen de rivalisé avec la force des THE BIG FOUR pour sauver nos enfants, alors je t'en supplie à genoux (en effet il agenouilla devant le forgeron qui fut surpris, mais il retrouva bien vite son regard rancunier) dit le nous. »

« Je ne peux pas vous le dire comme ça ! Mais je peux vous montré. Suivez-moi. » Déclara-t-il avec un ton énervé, puis il se leva suivie de Stoik, et des conseillées et ils commencèrent alors à marché en direction de la forge dans un silence imperturbable.

Pendant ce temps à proximité d'une petite île, Raiponce volait sur son Volchemar avec une certaine dose de bonheur, elle sentait le dans dans ses cheveux, et elle souriait bon train sous son masque en forme de soleil mais néanmoins aérodynamique, elle fit quelques figures osé et potentiellement mortelle. Puis après une bonne heure de figures, ils se remirent en vol de croisière tout en regardant le magnifique couché de soleil, elle ne pensa plus à rien, elle ne pensa pas aux vikings prisonniers sur leur île depuis trois jours, maintenant elle était heureuse : « N'est-ce-pas magnifique Maximus ? » dit-elle à son dragon envoûté par le paysage qui s'offraient à eux. Après un bon quart d'heure la nuit noir tomba et la jeune fille décida qu'il était tant de rentré. Mais en tournant vers le chemin de la maison elle vit une lueur à l'ouest aussi brillante que le soleil. « Max tu vois ça ? » Le dragon répondit par un hochement de tête et il fit comprendre à sa cavalière d'aller voir ce qu'il se passe, ce que Raiponce accepta immédiatement. Et ils partirent tout les deux à la rencontre de cette mystérieuse lumière.

Après une demi heure de vol ils arrivèrent finalement à la source de la lumière et ils furent terrifier par ce qu'ils virent. Des centaines, non des milliers de verramfles volaient vers leurs île ! Maximus n'aimait pas ça il n'arrêta pas de remuer la tête et ses pupilles phosphorescente se rétrécirent à la taille d'une lame de rasoir, quant à Raiponce elle était très tendu et elle dit alors à son dragons : « Il faut les ralentirent ! » Maximus comprit et laissa échapper de sa gueule un nuage de gaz fluorescent qui quant il atteignit les mini dragons les firent tombé à l'eau. Et sans plus attendre ils reprirent le chemin de leur maison à leur vitesse maximum.

Sur Beurk cependant les vikings étaient arrivé à la forge, suivant Geulefort à la trace, les vikings pénétrèrent dans la boutique mais le propriétaire de celle ci ne s'arrêta pas et alla jusque dans l'armurerie, et il fit signe à Stoik de traversé un rideau qui servait de porte à une petite pièce. Et lorsque le chef entra il lâcha un soupire d'étonnement, La pièce était petite et il touchait le plafond, mais ce qui le surprit d'avantage était les montagnes de croquis, de plan, de dessin qui recouvrait les murs de la pièce, chacun d'entre eux montrait des armes qui pourraient être révolutionnaire pour les vikings. Il était tellement ahurie par ce qu'il venait de voir que quant il sortit de la pièce il demanda à geulefort toujours étonné : « Je ne savait pas que tu avait fait tout ça ! Quand comptait tu m'en parler ? » Le visage du forgeron se raidit laissant sur ce dernier les émotions de la colères et de la haine, le chef de Beurk fit un pas en arrière au vue de la réaction de son ami, pendant que les autres vikings entraient dans la pièce tour à tour, tous émerveillé par ce qu'elle contenait et posant sans cesse la même question au forgeron. Puis une fois qu'ils furent tous sortis le père de Rustik s'exclama : « Avec tout ça tu devrait trouver une armes capable de rivalisé avec les THE BIG FOUR ! » Geulefort suite à la déclaration fit un sourire en coin avant de parlé sur un ton froid et colérique :

« Premièrement, ce n'est pas moi qui est fait tout ces schémas » Tout le monde sembla surprit par la réponse du manchot unijambiste. Voyant que sa déclaration eut l'effet escompté il continua baissant petit à petit son sourire et prenant un ton rancunier et énervé et il dit : « Deuxièmement, oui il y a des armes là dedans qui pourrait nous aidés à vaincre les THE BIG FOUR et les dragons. Et sachez que je ne vais construire qu'un type d'arme » Les autres semblèrent choqué par ce qu'il venait de dire et le chef lui demanda alors les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres depuis le début de son discourt : « Dans ce cas les a fait tout les schémas ? Et pourquoi ne veut tu construire qu'une seule sorte de ces incroyables machines de guerre ? Un autre silence pesant venait de s'abattre sur la pièce puis le blond soupira et dit enfin :

« Le fait que je ne veut en construire qu'une seule sorte de machine de guerre, est liée à ce qui est arrivé à celui qui les a conçu. » Lâcha-t-il, et les vikings se tenant dans l'armurerie furent encore plus intrigué par la personne qui avait fat tout ce travaille et Stoik dit alors : « Qui est cette personne et que lui est-t-il arrivé ? » Geulefort explosa littéralement et il leur hurla avec le ton le plus colérique qu'il n'est jamais pris : « TU L'AS BANNI DE CETTE ILE IL Y A DEUX ANS, TROIS MOIS ET SEPT JOURS ! Toute les personnes présentes dans la forge commencèrent à perdre pied parce qu'il n'y avait que une personne qui avait été banni au cours des dernières années et cette personne se nommait... « HAROLD ! C'EST LUI QUI A FAIT TOUT CA ! ET OUI CHEFFF C'EST TON FILS QUI A FAIT TOUT CA ! TU SAIS CELUI QUE TU AS BANNIIII ! » Geulefort était dans une rage incomparable tandis que ses compagnons étaient époustoufler, Harold l'inutile avait créer toutes ces machines de guerre formidable, ils étaient tous effondré et le père du jeune homme plus que tout le monde.

Raiponce arriva enfin à peace island et elle se posa près de la salle commune laissant son dragon épuisé d'avoir volé pendant presque cinq heures, elle poussa les portes de la salle pour y trouvé ses trois amis et leurs dragons en train de mangé. Ils tournèrent tous leurs têtes vers elle et Jack fut le premier à dire quelque chose à la nouvelle arrivante : « Eh Blondie fait pas cette et viens t'asseoir et mangé avec nous ! » S'écria-t-il sur un ton joyeux et avec un grand sourire sur son visage, qui se dissipa vite voyant son état terrifié.

Harold se leva alors de la table et va vers son amie afin de la soutenir, il fut vite rejoint par ses camarades tous inquiet pour Raiponce, puis il lui demanda d'une voix calme et posé : « Qu'est ce qui ne pas Raiponce ? On est là rien ne peu t'arrivait, d'accord ? » Raiponce hocha de la tête puis elle dit nerveusement : « La migration... des verramfles... passe par ici ! Dit-elle apeuré ses compagnons se raidirent, car si ils passent ici ils vont tout détruire et ils ne voulaient pas que ça arrive, Raiponce dit alors : « Je les ait repoussé avec Maximus... mis ils seront là d'ici deux heures grand maximum. ».

Harold se releva fit face à ses amis et dit d'un ton autoritaire : « Ok pas de temps à perdre ! Jack tu reste avec Raiponce le temps quelle ce sente mieux, puis tu vas fermé toutes les portes anti-tempête, et toi Raiponce après tu mets tout les bébé et les vieux dragons dans la forteresse et tu les protèges avec Maximus, Mérida toi tu remplie à ras bord d'eau tout les systèmes anti-incendie, ainsi que tout ce qui peut contenir de l'eau, quant à moi je rassemble tout les dragons près à se battre et je forme une ligne de défense. Quant vous avez terminez (montrant Jack et Mérida avec ses mains) Vous me retrouvez avec vos dragons à la ligne de défense aérienne quatre, d'accord ? » Ses amis prirent une position de soldat et dirent en même temps : « Oui chef ! », même Raiponce malgré le fait qu'elle ne soit pas totalement remis de ses émotions, et ils partirent tous à leurs postes.

Une heure plus tard ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à la ligne de défense aérienne quatre, avec tout les dragons sauvages à leurs cotés. Les voyant arriver Harold se retourna pour mieux les voir et leurs demanda : « Alors ? » Mérida perché sur son vélocidard lui dit : « Tout est remplie d'eau près à arrosé tout incendie sur nos installations, et j'ai sortie la bâche « eau du ciel ». » Harold acquiesça et se tourna vers Jack qui ne perdit pas une seconde et lui dit : « Toutes les portes anti-tempête sont bouclées. Raiponce à mit à l'abri tout nos frères et sœurs incapable de se battre et elle garde l'entré avec Maximus autre chose : J'ai amené de la nourriture et de l'eau au prisonniers et je leur ait dit de rester calme avant de fermer la porte anti-incendie. » Harold lui donna un petit sourire forcé et leur dit : « Bon travail ! On est aussi près que l'on peu l'être, maintenant protégeons nos vies ! » Et sur ce court discourt il se retourna vers l'océan accompagné de ses deux amis, attendant l'arrivé des mini dragons.

Soudain Jack s'écria : « Les voilà ! » tout en pointant une immense lumière couleur soleil qui s'approcha d'eux rapidement. Tous retienne leur souffle même les dragons, Harold sortit une épée enflammé et s'écria avec force : « Repoussé les ! » Et à partir de ce moment tout les dragons commencèrent à tiré sur les verranflames pour les repoussé, les quelques rage des neiges, et son homologue rage de la mort furent les plus efficaces contre les petit dragons, grâce à leurs soufflent glacé. Les autres dragons avec leurs feux, acides, épines, venin les tenait aussi en respect, quant aux dragonniers eux ils leurs tiraient dessus avec leurs armes fascinantes, Mérida leur tirer des flèches explosives, avec de l'acide, qui congelé quand elles touchaient leurs cibles, flèches filet et bola volaient dans tout les sens, Jack quant à lui congelé les petit dragons avec son bâton qui crachait de la glace, ou ils leurs envoyaient des grenades (invention d'Harold) faites à partir de salive de cauchemar monstrueux, et de gaz d'hideux bragettor, ce qui marchait plutot bien. Et Harold lui il avait deux épées enflammées dans les mains donnant des coups aux envahisseurs miniatures et libérant de temps à autre un nuage de gaz verdâtre qui s'enflammé quelques instant après apparition, Krokmou lui tirait sans cesse des rafales de plasma. Et Cidartus lui tentait tant bien que mal de piquer les petites créatures aussi chaude que le soleil.

Ils se battaient bien et rapidement ils réussirent à repoussé les verranflames, mais dans leur lutte acharné ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un petit groupe de verranflame avait réussi à se faufiler derrière leur lignes de défenses, et commencé à brûler leurs maisons, et malgré l'intervention rapide de Raiponce pour les chasser, ils avaient déjà déclenché un incendie. Ils furent tous autour de l'incendie en tentant de l'éteindre, mais il n'y avait pas assez d'eau dans les systèmes anti-incendie, pour éteindre le feu et la mer était geler cette nuit là. Donc les dragonniers furent obligé de descendre de leurs montures pour aller chercher l'eau dans le puits afin de tenter d'éteindre le feu croissant et voyant qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas Jack prit la parole et constatant l'inévitable : « On y arrivera pas seule les gars ! On a besoin d'aide ! » Tous à l'exception de Harold lui répondirent : « Oui tu as raison. » Puis en soupirant ils dirent tous la même chose : « On n'a pas le choix faites partir les dragons ! Et on va les cherchez ! » Harold soupira de plus en plus tout en remettant son masque. Puis il prit une sorte de demi crosse pendant dans son dos (1) et il en déboîta le bout pour sortir une sorte de flûte. Mérida pendant ce temps à contre cœur se dirigea vers les box à dragons, pendant que Harold se mit à jouer une mélodie avec sa flûte, captant l'attention de tout les dragons, il leur montrât avec ses bras et sa mélodie de se cacher dans la forêt. Pour compléter ses signe il fit bouger sa crosse dans plusieurs directions, et grâce au trous fait sur celle-ci un son fut émit, et dans la seconde qui suivie tout les dragons se dirigèrent vers le bois pour ce cacher, avec plus ou moins de résistance venant de quatre dragons en particuliers. Mais au final toute les bêtes mythiques se cachèrent dans la foret.

Mérida arriva devant les box des dragons en face d'une cage en particulier, contenant cinq vikings inquiets de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de leur prison. Mérida étant enfin arrivé devant leur box leur dit d'un brusque et sec : « On a un problème de migration de verranflame, en à besoin de bras pour éteindre les incendies. », et pendant qu'elle était en train de préparé des seaux, la blonde se tourna vers elle et lui siffla : « Pourquoi on vous aiderait d'abord ? On est des vikings et des prisonniers ! ». Mérida commença à perdre patience et elle se tourna d'une manière brusque vers elle, et elle lui dit avec un sourire suave sous son masque d'ours : « D'abord on vous a fait prisonniers parce que vous vous êtes invités sur notre navire, et viking ou pas si vous voulez vivre vous aller devoir nous aider à arrêté ces incendies, et si vous le faites sans rechigner, peut être que notre chef sera plus clément envers vous ! » Le ton brute et énervé de Mérida les fit bondir de trois pas en arrière, puis ils se sont regardé et ils ont hochaient la têtes tous simultanément. Le viking enrobé se dirigea donc vers les barreaux de sa cellule et dit d'une voix confiante, mais terrifier : « Dans ce cas on vous aidera, mais il y aura une contrepartie ! ». Mérida souffla à la déclaration du viking puis elle baissa les épaules et dit tout en ouvrant le box : « Marché conclu, prenez les seaux devant vous et aller dans le village à la rencontre des autres, ils vous dirons quoi faire et où prendre de l'eau. Dépêchez-vous ! », elle leur hurla presque dessus puis sans une hésitation les adolescents sortirent du box, prirent les seaux et se dirigèrent vers les compagnons de la femme ours.

En sortant du bâtiment ils virent l'enfer qui se trouvait à l'extérieur, le feu recouvrait une grande parti des installations des THE BIG FOUR, malgré l'intervention de ceux ci pour le contenir, mais malgré le fait qu'ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler le feu, à cause de la mer gelé, les jeunes adultes étaient impressionner par ce qu'ils voyaient, les verranflames étaient connus pour être les dragons les plus chaud du nord, et leur invasions ne laissaient rien sur l'île, et pourtant à eux quatre, car ils en étaient persuadé maintenant qu'ils vivaient sur sur cette île, ils avaient repoussé toute une migration de ces dragons ! Mais ils se remirent vite en têtes pourquoi ils étaient là, quant le garçon avec le bâton de berger leur hurla : « Vous attendez quoi ! Venez sinon il n'y aura bientôt plus d'île ! ». Et sur ces paroles les vikings se précipitèrent vers le puits du village, où était la deuxième jeune fille sortant autant de seaux d'eau que possible de la structure en pierre. En arrivant près d'elle, elle leur dit alors d'une voix stressé : « Prenez ces seaux d'eaux et aller éteindre les maisons ! » sans plus de protestations même de la part de Rustik, se qui est rare, ils se sont mit au travail avec hardeur. La nuit allait être longue.

Sur Beurk on pouvait entendre le fracas du marteau contre le métal, Geulefort le forgeron officiel du village martelé le fer avec acharnement, ce fut de cette façon qu'il arrivait à dissiper sa colère encore grande contre son vieil ami, ou son ancien ami. Car depuis que ce dernier avait banni son propre fils, et aussi d'une certaine façon le sien. Car Geulefort à toujours considéré son jeune apprenti comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eut, leur relation c'est dégradé à la vitesse du son. Le forgeron solitaire posa son marteau tout en songeant à Harold. Il se demandait où est-ce-qu'il était,si il allait bien, et si il pourrait leur pardonné si c'est le cas. Puis le blond repensa à ce qu'il c'était passé plus tôt dans la journée : le conseil, la pièce de Harold, le fait qu'ils ne se soit jamais douté de ce que celui-ci était capable de faire, et son énervement immédiat. D'ailleurs rien qu'en y repensant il se sentait de nouveau en colère, pour se calmer il décida de retourné sur l'un des plans du garçon. Il montrait comment fabriqué en détail une sorte de bola mécanique miniature, ce plan était incroyablement bien détaillé, puis après avoir étudier de près le plan et les bons souvenirs qu'il avait eut avec le garçon il se retourna au feu centrale, et il en sortit une nouvelle pièce en métal, qu'il frappa avec ardeur pour tenter d 'évacuer sa colère, et de ne pas tuer la première personne qui se présentera à lui.

Le soleil se leva sur peace island, montrant une partie des installations de l'île en partie carbonisé, et huit adolescents complètement épuisé tenant encore dans leurs mains des seaux d'eaux. Ils leur a fallut toutes la nuit pour éteindre le feu, qui n'avait fait de dommage que sur les habitations et les prés, une bonne nouvelle en soit. Les dragons regardaient leurs frères et sœurs épuisé au milieu de féroces vikings et étaient près à agir au moindre faux mouvement d'un d'entre eux. Finalement après quinze minutes les THE BIG FOUR se relevèrent regardant leurs homologues vikings faire de même et alors que Jack allait dire quelque chose il fut coupé par la voix d'Astrid : « On a remplie la part du marché. A vous de remplir la votre. » dit-elle épuisé tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Les THE BIG FOUR se regardèrent puis Harold demanda à Mérida en écossais : « _Que leur à tu promis ?_ », la fille ours soupira avant de répondre : « Je leur est promis d'être plus clément avec eux si ils nous aidaient. » Harold soupira encore plus sous son casque et allait dire qu'ils devaient retourné en prison, qu'il fut à son tour coupé par Jack : « Donnons leur une chance, ils la méritent hein chef. » il allait répliqué quant Raiponce appuya les arguments de Jack et de Mérida : « On ne peut pas refusé, u marché est un marché ! Et puis ils auraient put nous tué cent fois cette nuit, mais ils ne l'on pas fait ! J'ai confiance en leur bonne foie ! », Harold et les adolescents vikings restèrent sans voix devant se que Raiponce venait de dire, puis ses deux compagnons dirent à leur tour : « Nous aussi ! » . Il y eut plusieurs longues minutes de silence pesant après les déclarations, Harold était partagé, il ne voulait pas de ces vikings qui l'ont tourmenté toutes sa vie sur son île, mais d'un autre coté il était comme ses amis et avait confiance en leur dires. Finalement il parviens à un accord avec lui même et il parla alors à ses amis en latin : « _Ce qu'on va faire c'est qu'il seront en liberté conditionnelle sous la surveillance de notre famille, le jour mais la nuit ils seront enfermé dans leur box, vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez retirez vos masques et leur parlez mais attention ! Je ne veux pas qu'un seule de nos secrets soit révélé, et vous aurez à vous occupez des dragons durant leur séjours, sauf Krokmou bien entendu, et vous ne direz pas mon nom d'accord ?_ », Les concernées le regardèrent avec joie et ils hochèrent la tête, puis ils se tournèrent vers les vikings, anxieux de ce que leur chef avait décidé, et ils leur dirent ses conditions, sauf celle qui étaient secrètes. Les adolescents furent excitées comme des puces, même si ils savaient qu'au moindre faux pas ils seraient de retour en prison pour de bon, mais ils étaient heureux, tellement qu'ils n'ont pas vue trois des THE BIG FOUR retiré leurs casques et les regardé.

 **Pour vous donnez une idée de la demi crosse prenez l'arme de valka dans dragons 2 et prenez qu'un seule moitié.**

 **Encore désolé pour les précèdent chapitres. S'il vous plaît dites moi si cette nouvelle façon d'écrire vous plaît. Et sinon comme promis les choses commence à bouger, mais ne vous en faites pas il y aura plus d'action dans quelques chapitres. Bon à la mardi prochain les accros de la lecture !**


	8. Chapitre 7 souvenirs

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre, consacré entièrement ou presque sur Harold et son passé, ainsi qu'une partire du passé de ses amis, on voit aussi Krokmou et c'est tout. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 7 : Souvenir.

J'étais fou de foie ! Ils nous permettaient de resté sur leur en leur compagnie. Bon temporairement, mais c'est déjà suffisant pour percer leur secrets. Je m'arrête tout à coup pour voir avec des yeux écarquillé que trois des THE BIG FOUR on enlevé leurs masques ! C'est incroyable je vois enfin leurs visages, le garçon avec son bâton il avait les yeux bleu glace, un sourire amusé quant il a vue qu'on les regardait car mes camarades étaient aussi bouche bée que moi, et ces cheveux étaient d'une couleur blanc neige. Puis mon regard est venue se posé sur la fille à poêle à frire, elle était magnifique, ses yeux verts refléter sa bienveillance, son sourire était grand et amusé comme son ami, et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître elle avait des cheveux couleur or et d'au moins deux mètres de long ! Enfin je rencontra le regard de la fille ours, un regard bleu perçant qui me fit froid dans le dos une fois de plus, à part ça elle tenait son arc de métal fermement dans ses mains, et c'est cheveux étaient d'un roux profond et rebelle comme son caractère. Puis il y avait leur chef lui par contre ne laissa rien voir de qui il était, il n'a même pas enlevé son casque ou daigné parlé dans notre langue, il cachait quelque chose c'est sur mais quoi ? Je m'efforcerais à le découvrir comme tout leur autres secrets, parole de Hofferson !

*#*

Voilà une semaine depuis que Geulefort à commencer les armes imaginé par mon ex fils. Il ne cesse de travaillé à leur conception difficile, tellement en fait, qu'il fallait être un gé,ie pour les élaborées. Et cela fait une semaine désormais que je n'arrive plus à trouvé le sommeil, chaque nuit je fait le même cauchemar, qui est en fait un souvenir celui d'il y a deux ans :

 _(flash-back)_

 _« Cela ne peut plus duré Stoick ! Il a fait son erreur de trop ! » Asher disait à son frère sur un ton des plus énervé, suivie par la majorité des villageois se trouvant dans la grande salle : « Oui il a raison ! », « Il faut faire quelque chose », le brouha éatait insoutenable on entendait des cris dans tout les sens, plusieurs des vikings se rapprochèrent de moi montrant leurs biens brûlé et crié leur mécontentement plus proche de moi, ce qui ne fit qu'aggravé ma douleur à la tête, j'en avais assez et pour calmé l'atmosphère j-hurla donc : « SILENCE ! », en un instant toute l'assemblé se calma et me regarda, avec peur puis enfin je posa ma question :_

 _« Il s'agit d'Harold c'est ça ? » Je soupira un bon coup puis je continua au hochement de têtes des villageois : « Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait ? », Swen le silencieux s'approcha donc de moi et il ne resta pas silencieux et il me dit : « Lors du dernier raid il a sorti une de ses maudites inventions, (la salle soupira au souvenir de ce qu'il a fait) et il s'est mit en tête de nous aidez contre tes ordres ! Et en tirant avec son engin de malheur il a assommé pas moins de vingt vikings et les a rendu inopérants pour le combat ! » Je lâcha un petit cri agacé de la nouvelle boulette de mon héritier mais cela ne s'arrêta pas là car un autre villageois prit la parole et sur un ton accusant et fort il dit : « Et ce n'est pas tout ! En plus il s'est fait pourchassé par trois cauchemar monstrueux et les a mené directement à l'arène, et que c'est t-il passé ? » Continua-t-il sur le même ton énervé : « Il a libéré tout les dragons de leur box ! Et le résultat final, vous le connaissez tous ! La moitié du village en cendre et notre stock de nourriture au plus bas ! » Cela en disait long sur comment les villageois prenait l'erreur de plus de mon fils, et je dois bien l'admettre, je ne sais plus quoi faire de lui ! Et patatras la mère d'Astrid se mit à redemandé tout ce que je ne voulait pas entendre : « On ne peut plus le supporté ! Chef, il faut que vous lui donniez une punition à la hauteur de sa bourde ! », et c'est repartie le vacarme sans fondement sur les erreur d mon fils, Désespéré comme je l'était je dis donc : « Et que voulez que je fasse ! J'ai déjà tout essayé mais rien ne marche avec lui ! Il est trop... DIFFERENT, donc allez s'y proposez moi des solutions ! »_

 _Mon commandement à donner quelques minutes de silence gênant dans la salle, puis tous on commencé à proposer des solutions, e franchement elles n'étaient pas bien brillante : « Et si on le ligotait à un poteau au centre du village pendant trois jours, ça pourrait le calmer. », « Non voyons il faut le forcé à reconstruire tout ce qu'il a détruit ! » disait un autre, mais il fut contredit par son voisin : « C'est ce qu'il fait déjà, il faut trouver autre chose ! », et ça à continué comme ça en débat séparé pendant au moins une heure, pendant le temps à mes nerds de craqué. Finalement ils ont craqué et je leur demanda en hurlant : « Alors que proposez-vous ? » D'un seul coup j'entendis le silence, et je mis à regardé tout les villageois, et tout ceux que je vit ne firent que baissé leur tête, dans la frustration de n'avoir comme moi trouver aucune solution, je repris donc la parole : « Alors personne ? » un nouveau silence gêné venait de s'abattre sur la salle ? Puis soudain une voix s'éleva ainsi qu'une main, non pas une main mais cinq : « Chef moi j'en ai une ! » tout les vikings s'écartèrent donc de la provenance des voix pour pouvoir montré un villageois avec une barbes grise et un mouton Mildiou, il avait l'age de Gotic. Je vis donc l'ancien s'avancer vers moi avec un sourire confiant et une lueur sadique dans les yeux, se qui me fit peur, puis il parla : « Chef mon idée est puisque Harold n'arrive pas à être utile, pourquoi ne le bannirions pas ? »._

 _Tous les villageois, moi y compris écarquillèrent les yeux, j'étais vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi je n'y ait pas pensé plus tôt. Harold ne pourra jamais être mon héritier, il était trop différent pour ça, et en plus il était dangereux pour le village. « C'est ça la solution ! » On criait plusieurs vikings fou de joie, sauf Geulefort qui était tellement horrifié par l'idée qu'il était pétrifié de peur. Puis soudain Varek leva la main et dit : « Que ceux qui sont pour le bannissement de Harold Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom lève la main ! » Et soudain sans hésitation pour la plupart tous levèrent la main moi y compris, tous sauf Geulefort, lui c'était remis de ses émotions et comprenant se qu'il se passait, il se mit à protesté à haute voix : « NON MAIS VOUS ETES FOUS ! LE GAMIN NE SURVIVRA PAS A CA ! LE BANNISSEMENT POUR UNE ERREUR DE JEUNESSE, VOUS N'ETES QUE DES MONSTRES ! ET TOI LE PREMIER STOICK ! BANNIR TON PROPRE FILS SANS AUCUN REMORD, MONSTRE ! JE VAIS LE PREVENIR ! » Et sur cette tirade il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, je ne pouvait pas le laissé faire ça, si Harold savait ce qu'il se passait il pourrait bien détruire l'île avant de partir, donc désolé Geulefort mais je ne peux pas faire autrement : « Vite attrapez le ! » Ordonnais-je à deux hommes qui se dépêchèrent de le rattraper et de le ligoté et le bâillonné, soulagé de ce contre temps réglé je me tourna à nouveaux vers les autres vikings, et je leurs dis sur le ton le plus sérieux qu'il existait : « Soit Harold sera banni demain à la première heure, personne ne doit le prévenir, la séance est levé ! ». Comme déclaré tout le monde partit excepté Geulefort toujours ligoté et tenue par deux hommes, Je sortis donc de la grande salle avec un grand sourire à ma décision, mais je me retourna quant même pour voir mon vieil ami me foudroyé du regard, je décida donc de l'ignoré et je sortis donc de la grande salle, pour mon domicile où un traître se trouvait désormais._

 _J'entrai donc dans ma demeure, et je fut accueilli par mon ex fils avec une hydromel bien fraîche et deux blocs de glaces, et il me demanda : « Alors quelle est ma punition ? », je fut surprit par sa question, d'habitude tout le monde tente d'évité la punition mais pas lui. Mais j'avais déjà mon plan en tête et il ne fallait le lui dire qu'au dernier moment, je lui répondis donc : « On verra demain mais tout de suite je suis fatigué, va dans ta chambre et restes-y ! », puis je commença mon plan. Je lui demanda alors sur un ton innocent, et avec un visage impassible : « Fils avant que tu n'y aille je voudrais te posé une question. Si dans l'avenir tu devais partir pour un voyage de longue durée que prendrais-tu ? », il s'immobilisa à ma question puis il se tourna vers moi et me dit tout en faisant un mouvement étranges avec ses mains : « Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? », j'avais prévu une réaction de ce genre, et j'avais prévu ma réponse que je lui dis dans la plus grande inflexibilité : « Je vais bientôt partir pour un long voyage et je ne sais pas quoi emporter, je te demandes ce que emporterais. ». Il ne sembla pas convaincue par ma réponse, mais toute fois il me répondit : « J'emporterai un carnet, une épée, une dague, un bouclier, du charbon, des outils de forgeron, une couverture, des vêtements, des matériaux de réparations et une tente, ça te donne des idées ? ». Oh oui maintenant c'est ce que je vais rassemblé pendant la nuit et mettre dans sa barque : « Merci Harold maintenant au lit avant que je ne te botte le derrière ! » Dis-je sur un ton bourru ce qui le fit décampé en troisième vitesse, avec à peine un petit oui pour son vieux ex père, bon dans une heure j'irai préparé tout ça, mais pour le moment il faut que je me repose._

 _Le jour se leva enfin, bientôt je vais être débarrassé de cette crevette parlante ! Je me leva donc bon train et heureux, je m'habilla en vitesse, et je me suis rapidement dirigé vers la chambre de Harold, j'entrai sans prévenir ce qui lui fit se réveillé en sursaut, me regardant comme si j'étais un dragon pendant que je prenais plusieurs de ces vêtements dans sa penderie. Puis finalement il me demanda : « Papa que fais-tu ? », je me tourna pour le voir et je lui dis sur un ton froid : « Habille toi vite. » ce qu'il fit mais tout en posant des questions alors que j'attrapai un carnet au hasard sur la table sur son bureau, il me demanda alors à nouveau après s'être habillé : « Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, pourquoi tu rassemble toute ces affaires ? », sans me retourné se coup si je lui dis de se dépêché de prendre le sac que je venait d'emballé et de sortir. Il fit se que je lui demanda, sans arrêté de posé des questions, et quant nous sommes sortie il se tut, en voyant tout les habitants de Beurk le foudroyé du regard, et formant une sorte de chemin vers le port, tout le monde était silencieux. Puis Harold se retourna et me regarda avec un visage effrayé et il me dit : Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a tout ce monde? », je ne lui répondis pas mais je lui fit signe d'avancé jusqu'au port. Il baissa la tête en passant dans le chemin des villageois, puis nous sommes arrivé au port, et là il vit la petite barque avec tout les objets qu'il m'avait dit le jour d'avant, il sembla comprendre ce qu'était son sort et il se retourna avec les yeux en larmes et dit :_

 _« Non... Non tu tu me banni. » Dit-il d'une petite voix, n'arrêtant pas de secouer la tête. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait plus à avancé je le porta donc, et je le balança dans le petit navire, il laissa échappé un petit cri de douleur, mais il se reprit vite pour pouvoir nous regardé avec un visage en colère, puis il posa son regard sur Geulefort toujours incapable de bougé à cause de ses cordes, et des deux hommes qui le maintenait. Il réussi cependant à enlevé le bâillon qui l'empêchait de parlé, et il cria alors : « HAROLD ! Non Stoick espèce de monstre sans cœur ! » Il s'apprêtait à dire autre chose mais l'un des hommes lui remis son bâillon. Mon regard se posa sur celui d'Harold qui était sans aucun doute remplie par la haine, la rancœur et bien d'autres émotions négatives, mais malgré tout cela il ne dit pas un mot. Je poussa alors la barque loin du quais auquel elle était amarré et je prononça le discourt de bannissement à haute voix : « Harold Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom, par la volonté du village de Beurk et des dieux, tu es banni de ses terres à tout jamais, tu perds donc ton nom de : « Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom », si tu reviens ici tu sera tué à vue, tu as des vivres pour trois jours, maintenant va t'en loin d'ici ! ». Il continua à me regardé et à regardé les vikings qui commençait à fêtaient son départ, plus précisément les adolescents qui se moquait de son bannissement, puis il regarda son maître d'apprentissage, avant de dire ces mots : « Finalement ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose que je sois banni, au moins je ne vous supporterais plus ! », tout le monde s'était arrêté au mots de l'exilé. Moi y compris Harold avait toujours été quelqu'un de calme, alors le voir nous jeté tout son venin à la figure faisait bizarre : « Espèces d'enfoirés sachez le, je vais survivre et devenir très puissant, et si un jour vous venaient imploré mon aide, je vous tueraient tous ! », on était tous choqué aux mots que venait de prononcé le jeune homme, puis la plupart des gens se sont mis à rire à sa déclaration, Harold devenir puissant et les tuées impossible ! Il sembla outré par notre manque d'attention envers lui, et à donc décidé de rajouté une nouvelle couche : « Quant à to papa et à vous_ (il montra les adolescents responsable de son bannissement) _Je vous ferais souffrir avant de vous tué ! », encore une fois tout le monde été choqué par ce que venait de dire Harold, il menaçait des membres de Beurk ainsi que son chef, je sentit la colère montait en moi et je hurla alors : « PAPA ! TU N EST PAS UN VIKING ! ET ENCORE MOINS MON FILS ! MAINTENANT VA T EN BANNI ! » Je siffla sur les derniers mots pour montré mon mécontentement. Lui il tomba en pleurs dans la barque et il se mit à ramé, sous les sifflements et les déclarations désapprobatrices des habitants de Beurk. Geulefort fut libéré cinq minutes après que la barque du banni ne se voyait à l'horizon, il se jeta alors sur moi et il mit son crochet sous ma gorge, ses yeux et son visage montrait le dégoût et la haine, mais il partit sans me faire le moindre mal, se qui me surprit et avant de retourné à la forge, il me regarda dans les yeux et il gueula suffisamment fort pour que toute l'île puisse l'entendre : « SOYEZ TOUS MAUDIT ! VOUS AVEZ BANNI UN GAMIN ! ET TOI (dit-il tout en me désignant du crochet) EST HONTE D AVOIR BANNI TON PROPRE FILS ! JE NE SUIS PLUS TON AMI, NE VIENS PLUS ME VOIR ! » Et sur ces mots il s'en alla vers la forge me laissant seule sur le quai._

 _(Fin flash-back)_

Rien qu'en y repensant j'ai honte de moi, j'espère depuis ce jour que Harold a survécu, qu'il se porte bien, et si oui je voudrait le revoir pour pouvoir m'excusai de se que j'ai fait et lui demandé de revenir, si il me pardonne (soupir profond). Je pense qu'il ne le fera pas vue la façon dont on c'est comporté avec lui durant quinze ans, mais j'espère toujours qu'il saura nous pardonné, me pardonné pour ce qu'on a fait. (toc toc toc) Qui toque à la porte enfin bon ça me changera les idées : « Oui entrez ! » c'est alors que je vis mon frère resté devant la porte de ma maison ouverte, avec un regard horrifié et il me dit finalement : « Stoick on a besoin de toi ! Les parents des adolescents disparus vont se tués se reprochant mutuellement ce qui est arrivé à leurs enfants ! », : « Bien j'arrive tout de suite essaye de gardé la chose sous contrôle jusqu'à mon arrivé d'accord ? », il me répondit alors : « Oui d'accord pas de problème mon frère. », et sur ceux il sortit en courant de ma maison pour se rendre au lieu de dispute. Je pris rapidement mon casque et ma cape en fourrure et je partit moi aussi après lui. Harold si tu es encore de ce monde sache que je m'excuse et que je te retrouverai même si pour cela je dois tué cinquante personnes comme les THE BIG FOUR !

*#*

Cela faisait une semaine que les THE BIG FOUR nous ont accepté à leur cotés, et c'est génial le peu qu'ils nous disent sur eux et leur île me fascine, j'ai appris à les connaître et même si je ne sait pas tout d'eux je les aimes bien sauf Mérida. La rouquine et vraiment insupportable avec nous et moi en particulier je ne sait pas pourquoi, mais j'ai les même sentiments en ce qui la concerne. A part ça l'autre fille Raiponce est joyeuse et aimé de tout les animaux, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle n'est pas une combattante hors pair, mon ventre me fait mal rien qu'en y repensant... Puis il y a le garçon aux cheveux blanc Jack lui c'est un comique né, il n'arrête pas de faire des farces à tout le monde et en particulier à moi et mes amis, sûrement parce que nous sommes nouveaux sur l'île et que l'on ne peut pas se défendre sans qu'on nous renvoie en prison, il est aussi bon au combat que énervant avec ses blagues en tout cas, mais il semble y allé mollo avec leur chef. Le chef est très mystérieux, les autres nous font un peu confiance mais lui par contre il nous évite comme la peste, et il ne retire jamais son masque à part quant on est en prison. Il est fascinant c'est lui leur forgeron et c'est lui qui a conçu la plupart des systèmes sur l'île, comme ce système de prévention des incendie ou les canaux d'irrigation des champs, et des maison en eau potable. Autant dire que Varek lui court en permanence après, pour recueillir des informations. Mais en général les rares fois ou il arrive à lui mettre le grappin dessus il parle dans une autre langue. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi, on ne va pas le mordre que je sache, ou peut être Rustik, ou alors les jumeaux ? En fin bon il faut que je me rende à la salle commune, c'est bientôt l'heure du repas. Je pourrai peut être leur arraché un ou deux de leurs secrets va savoir.

Tout le monde était enfin arrivé à la salle commune, et on était tous désormais assis autour de cette dernière, quant Raiponce aidé de Jack amenèrent le repas sur un chariot. L'attitude de moi et de mes amis beurkiens étaient très partagé il n'y avait que de bonnes chose à la table mais c'est Jack qui les avait préparé, donc ils pouvaient s'attendre au pire. Quoi qu'il en soit les assiettes furent disposé autour de la table, et tout le monde se souhaita un bon appétit, le chef le souhaita dans une langue inconnue, mais la traduction fut faites par Mérida même si elle était réticente. Puis les discussions ont commencé, les jumeaux était en train de parlé avec le blanc, sur les prochains mauvais coups qu'ils pourraient préparé, Raiponce était occupé avec Rustik qui flirtait avec elle, mais cela n'eut aucun effet car elle ne cessait de le repoussé avec sarcasme, ses amis aussi d'ailleurs, ça me fait bizarre car sur Beurk il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui utilisait cette méthode... Mais bon je ne suis pas là pour faire le point sur le passé ou même mangé, je suis là pour tenté de leur extirpé des secrets, et malheureusement pour moi il ne reste que la rouquine avec qui parlé... : « Alors Mérida comment c'est passé ta journée ? Tu ne t'est pas fait dévoré par un sanglier ? Étrange ! » Je sais que ça pourrait être une mauvaise façon avec des gens ordinaires, mais avec elle il n'y a que de cette façon dont on peut lui parlé, en tout cas pour moi : « Non et je suis surpris qu'un yack ne t'est pas encore brouté cheveux de blé ! » Non mais elle se prend pour qui personne ne peut insulté Astrid Hofferson sans en subir les conséquences : « A oui madame je me suis coiffé avec une masse ! » Lui répondis-je en faisant un sourire en coin et avec un ton moqueur, : « Oh la la j'ai peur de la fille qui c'est fait repoussé de notre île une bonne dizaine de fois ! » Si tu veux la guerre tu vas l'avoir archère arrogante.

*#*

La guerre était déclaré entre Mérida et Astrid depuis une demi heure environ, ce fut des échanges assez mouvementés, mais cela ne semblait pas pour autant dérangé les autres personnes à table. Tout discutait plus ou moins calmement, sauf Harold et Varek qui eux mangé en silence, puis d'un seul coup Varek leva la tête en direction du chef des THE BIG FOUR et il demanda une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis près de deux ans : « Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? » A la question un silence de mort c'est abattu sur la salle et tout le monde regardait maintenant Varek, et on a pouvait voir que les yeux vert acier du chef était énervé, et sans un mot de plus il se leva en jetant son repas violemment contre le mur, puis il partit sous le regard médusé des occupants de la pièce.

Jack, Mérida et Raiponce soupirèrent bruyamment à son départ, puis Jack se tourna vers eux et il leur dit : « Excusé le, il n'aime pas les gens et encore moins son passé », Varek sembla intrigué par ce qui venait de se passé et donc il leur reposa sa question : « Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret comment êtes-vous arrivez ici ? » Raiponce soupira une fois de plus puis elle se mit à leur parlé : « Nous sommes tous arrivé ici par différents moyen. Je suis arrivé il y a un an et huit mois par hasard, j'étais seule sur une barque abandonné à la dérive, puis le chef et arrivé il m'a soigné et nous sommes devenus amis même si il m'a gardé en prison deux semaines, et depuis je vis avec lui sur cette île. » Les beurkiens hochèrent la tête en signe de compréhension, puis ce fut à Jack de parlé : « Moi c'est à peu près la même chose sauf que ça se passait il y a un an et sept mois et j'étais évanouie et quand je me suis réveillé j'étais dans une prison soigné par eux deux. (il désigna la chaise du chef et Raiponce de la main), puis nous sommes devenus amis, et je vous connaissez la suite. » Toujours en hochant la tête les vikings se tournèrent vers Mérida pour entendre son récit, elle fut réticente puis elle soupira et elle parla : « Moi je me suis échoué sur cette île, morte de faim, de sommeil et de soif, il y a un an et six mois et comme eux ils m'ont mis en prison, soigné, nourri et logé, puis on et devenu amis et je suis aussi resté. » Ils étaient stupéfier de la façon dont ils sont arrivé ici, et il le montrèrent avec des bouches bée et des yeux rond.

Puis Astrid leur demanda : « Et votre chef comment il arrivé ? » Ils semblèrent tendu à la question mais Raiponce leur répondit quant même : « Et bien en fait... On pense qu'il a été traumatisé dans son passé, car il ne nous a jamais rien dit sur celui-ci. » Les adolescents de Beurk semblait perplexe et ils leur ont fait signe de continué, et c'est Mérida qui continua : « A chaque fois qu'on lui en parle il part comme il vient de le faire, sinon on sait juste qu'il à dut arrivé ici il y a un ou deux ans. » Les vikings semblaient en train de réfléchir, pourquoi est ce que cette personne avait vécu, un autre mystère, et avant qu'ils n'urent le temps de posé une autre question, ils furent coupé par Jack : « Bon il faut y allé les patates ne vont pas s'arrose toute seule » Et sur ces mots les trois THE BIG FOUR partirent laissant derrière eux des vikings confus.

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de l'île Harold était avec Krokmou et plusieurs autres dragons, qu'il caressait frénétiquement, son dragon roucoulait pour le consolé. Harold soupira puis il se tourna vers son dragon montrant ses yeux en larmes et il lui dit tout en faisant un câlin : « Sa va allé Krokmou, il ne peuvent plus me faire de mal, mais ça fait revenir de mauvais souvenirs, c'est tout. » Son dragon roucoula à sa phrase et lui fit signe de monté sur sa selle, Harold sembla un peu plus heureux et il dit alors : « Ok mon grand allons volé sa nous changera les idées, tu es le meilleur ! » Le dragon secoua la tête arrogamment, puis son dresseur monta sur sa selle et ils sont parti volé vers l'horizon.

 **Donc voilà les révélations sur Harold mais il y en aura plus mais dans longtemps. A mardi prochain et n'oublié pas les reviews !**


	9. Chapter 8 coabitation 1

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre plus court désolé mais avec noël et les fêtes, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire. Je fais rentré de nouveaux personnages j'espère qu'ils vous plairons ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8 : Cohabitation

Deux mois ont passé depuis l'invasion des verramfles, et les vikings apprenez des choses touts jours. L'une d'entre elle était de mieux connaître les THE BIG FOUR à l'exception de leur chef, il était impossible à approché, à chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux à tenté de venir vers lui, il avait la menace de perdre un membre. Varek l'a appris à son mécontentement alors qu'il tentait d'en savoir plus sur son travail à la forge. Car leur chef était aussi le forgeron de leur groupe, se qui signifiait pour les beurkiens que c'est lui le créateur de leur armes incroyable ! Ils ont aussi appris grâce à Jack, Mérida et Raiponce qu'il était inventeur. Quant à sa véritable identité, c'est un mystère, il n'ôte son casque que la nuit quant ils sont en prison. Et même en tentant de soudoyé ses amis avec de l'alcool, ils n'ont pas réussi à obtenir son nom, ou même à quoi il ressemble. Cela énerva Astrid qui tenta de le piégé dans la foret, mais Krokmou dans l'ombre avait démolie le piège et jeté sa constructrice à la mer, par un ingénieux stratagème.

Quoi qu'il en soit aujourd'hui était une magnifique journée même pour l'hiver glaciale. L'eau du lagon avait même dégelé grâce aux dragons se trouvant près du terrain d'essai de Harold. Comme à son habitude ce dernier c'était levé au aurores pour allé volé avec son furie nocturne, il alla le retrouvé de l'autre coté de l'île, et ce dernier était heureux de la présence de son ami : « Krokmou ! Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir ! Alors mon grand ça te dit une balade parmi les nuages ? » le dragons se ragaillardis à l'idée de volé avec son humain, lui présentant dès lors son dos, Harold monta alors sur le furie nocturne, et ils se sont envolé.

Ils sont allé volé près de l'eau laissant entendre le sifflement distinct du furie nocturne, et faisant s'envole l'eau à leur passage. Sur le dos du dragons se trouvait son amis allongé dirigeant le furie nocturne grâce à des poignets sur sa selle, puis des milles tonnerres ont commencé à sauté hors de l'eau, dans des figures que seul les dauphins pouvait imité. Le dragonnier est alors revenue à sa place, se penchant sur le coté afin de favorisé le salto de son dragon et ils sont passé sous une des ailes d'un mille tonnerre, qui sautait de l'eau, puis ils se sont retrouvé à volé dans les airs déterminé, ils ont fait un tonneau avant de retombé vers la mer, le cavalier regarda en arrière pour ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises, et en plein nuages Krokmou à déployé ses ailes en faisant un cri de bonheur partagé par son dresseur, avant de remonté par dessus les nuages en volant avec une nuée de Typhonmerang, Harold complètement détendue laissa ses mains volé derrière son corps comme il avait lâché la selle.

Puis il rentra les poignets sur les cotés de la selle avant de parlé à son dragon : « Alors tu en pense quoi on retente le coup ? », le dragons à la question de son cavalier roula les yeux et ne fit aucun bruit. Harold lui reparla alors : « Krokmou sa va bien se passé ! », lui dit-il sur un ton assurant avant de se décroché de la selle, puis il demanda à son reptile : « Prêt ? », ce dernier lui répondit en faisant un ronronnement positif. Alors Harold se mis accroupis sur la selle de Krokmou, et il sauta dans le vide en faisant un salto et en hurlant : « Yeha », et il est alors tombé en chute libre rapidement suivie par Krokmou, ils se sont regardé durant la chute tellement ils en avaient fait durant les deux dernières années, ils sont même allé jusqu'à s'amuser à se poussé durant la chute, tout rn rigolant et en se faisant de grand sourires. Ils ont alors regardé vers le bas voyant la mer se dessiné, Harold à attrapé les sangles de cuir de son costumes et les as tiré montrant une paire d'aile de cuir, le maintenant dans les airs, le furie avait suivie son ami déployant lui aussi ses ailes, et ils sont allé en volant parfois Krokmou lança des boules de plasma devant Harold se qui le faisait hurlé de joie. Passant un nuage il hurla : « C'est trop génial ! », puis il passa à travers le nuage et il vit alors son île, et Jack allant libéré les prisonniers, il soupira et dit d'une voix froide : « Là ça l'est moins... Krokmou il faut que j'y retourne tu me raccompagne ? », Le dragons soupira lui aussi pendant qu'il se positionnait au dessous de son cavalier, pour pouvoir lui permettre de remonté sur son dos. Une fois que cela fut fait le reptile émis certains sons à son cavaliers qui se traduirait par : « Ils t'ont fait souffrir reste ici avec moi encore un peu, et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu es si tolérant », Harold soupira puis il se mis à répondre à son ami : « Je ne peu pas Mérida, Jack et Raiponce ont besoin de moi aussi, et si je suis tolérant c'est parce que ces derniers m'ont forcé la main. », Krokmou soupira et descendit du coté du terrain d'essais. Avant de partir le garçon fit un gâté son dragon en le prenant par le cou, et le dragon le lui rendis, puis le dresseur de furie nocturne remis son casque sur son visage, et il partit en direction des maisons.

*#*

: « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » Demanda Mérida qui était avec son arc, impatiente de commencé un de leurs concours du meilleurs combattant. Sauf que contrairement à d'habitude cela n'allait pas se joué entre elle et ses amis mais aussi, avec les beurkiens qui voulait participé au concours. Astrid se tourna vers Raiponce la personne qui était la moins agressive à leur égard et elle lui demanda avec une impatience incroyable : « Où est votre chef ? On est obligé de l'attendre ? » Raiponce secoua la tête pour lui dire que oui. Astrid laissa échappé un gémissement de mécontentement, puis ses camarades se sont approchées des THE BIG FOUR, et Krane commença à parlé : « Votre chef à peur, d'affronté tout ça ! » Dit-il fièrement en se montrant lui même, puis sa sœur continua : « Ouais c'est un lâche ! », elle était confiante avec ses paroles, puis Rustik continua et alors que les amis du chefs étaient sur le point d'explosé, ils s'arrêtèrent et ils se mirent à sourire, pendant ce temps Rustik était en train de nourrir son orgueil : « Il est pas venue parce qu'il sait qu'il ne peut pas gagné contre moi, et il a honte donc il se cache ! » Il avait dit ça s'en remarqué que derrière lui se tenait l'homme en question, ses amis vikings lui firent signe de coupé court au monologue, mais il était déjà trop tard le chef retourna le viking orgueilleux vers lui, et il commença à parlé dans une langue étrange, en regardant dans les yeux d'un Rustik terrifié, toutes les têtes se sont tourné vers Raiponce qui traduisit, pendant que ses amis se marrer comme jamais : « Il dit que le lâche va affronté tout les indésirables ensemble, et si il gagne vous perdez deux heures de liberté, mais si vous gagnez, il promets de vous laissé quatre heures de liberté supplémentaire, et c'est non négociable ! ».

*#*

Sur Beurk personne n'avait chaumé durant les deux derniers mois, tout le monde tentaient de ce préparé pour la bataille à venir avec les terrifiants THE BIG FOUR, tout en empêchant plus d'une vingtaines de raids de dragons d'affamé leur village. Geulefort avait terminé des lances bola portatifs sur les bras imaginé par son ancien apprenti, et il était d'une humeur de Cauchemar Monstrueux depuis le début. Faire les inventions de Harold, était comme remué le couteau dans la plaie pour le vieux forgeron, mais il prenait sur lui pour ne pas tué la moitié du village, et c'était pour la bonne cause allé libéré des enfants. Quant au chef de Beurk lui il n'arrêtait pas de faire le même cauchemar depuis que le projet de son ex ami avait commencé, et il n'arrêtait pas de se rabaissé pour ce qu'il avait fait à son fils. Et c'est dans cette humeur qu'il alla trouver son frère, et qu'il lui demanda : « Alors comment ce passe notre armement ? », son frère lui donna un sourire alors qu'il regardais en ce moment même l'équipement des vikings, et la formations de ces derniers à celui-ci : « Très bien Stoick ! En fait plus des trois quarts des villageois son déjà formé à cette nouvelle arme. Et elle est d'une efficacité redoutable ! On a tué plusieurs cauchemars monstrueux, sans aucun efforts lors des derniers raids ! », Stoick se senti encore plus petit, à ces mots, mais il cacha son malaise et dit simplement à son frère : « Bon et bien, c'est du bon travail continuer. », et sur ces mots il partit.

Geulefort pendant ce temps était à la forge en train de fabriqué d'autres lance bola portable, quant on toqua à la porte de la forge, il arrêta donc son travail pour voir Stoick devant la porte, et sans plus attendre il détourna le regard et se mit à frappé le métal avec une force sans pareil. Le chef était assez mal à l'aise par le silence gênant qui s'était installé depuis son entré, mais si il était venue ici, c'était pour tenté de parlé avec son ami, et lui dire qu'il avait raison, mais si il faisait ça c'était surtout pour pouvoir parlé avec quelqu'un de Harold. Il savait que ce qu'il avait fait été impardonnable, mais il devait essayé, et c'est sur cette mentalité qu'il commença à parlé : « Geulefort... Heu écoute est-ce qu'on pourrait parlé ? », le forgeron stoppa son travail et se tourna vers son chef avec un visage énervé et agacé, et il lui fit signe de continué, tout en le menaçant de son crochet. Le roux soupira et il continua à parlé doucement et avec honte : « Je sais ce que j'ai fait... Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui, et si je suis là c'est pour te dire que tu avais raison, c'était mon fils, et je n'avait pas le droit de la bannir, de bannir un enfant. Je suis un monstre. » Il dit la dernière phrase avec dégoût pour ce qu'il avait fait durant le temps où son fils avait été à ses cotés. Le forgeron se mit alors à parlé avec une grande rancune : « Et bien il était temps de s'en rendre compte ! Et oui tu es un monstre, mais tu ne peux plus rien changé à cela ! ». Stoick se sentait de plus en plus petit, mais il savait que son ami l'écoutait, donc il continua à parlé avec désespoir cette fois ci, et à la lueur du soleil on pouvait voir une larmes se formé au coin de ses yeux : « Penses-tu qu'il me pardonnera si je le retrouve ? », Geulefort sembla surprit pas la question, « allait t-il vraiment tenté de retrouvé son fils ? » se demandait-t-il, la possibilité de revoir son ancien apprenti le rendis joyeux, mais la colère contre l'homme se trouvant devant lui avait pris le dessus dans ses émotions, et il lui siffla au visage : « A ton avis tu l'as banni ! Comment veux tu qu'il se sente à propos de toi ! », Stoick sembla de plus en plus honteux au fur et à mesure de l'échange, mais il tenu bon voyant que Geulefort sembla se radoucir **(pardon pour la vulgarité)** : « Je suis vraiment un crétin, un abrutit, un enfoiré, un démon, mais je suis prêt à me racheté si on m'en donne l'occasion. ». Cette fois ci le forgeron se laissa attendrir, et avec une touche de colère quant même il s'approcha de la brute, et il lui donna un coup dans l'épaule avant de lui dire : « C'est bien de reconnaître ses torts même si c'est un peu tard. Sache que ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça. Je te pardonne, et dès qu'on aura réglé cette affaire d'enlèvement, je viendrais avec toi pour le retrouvé. », le forgeron posa une main sur l'épaule de son chef et il lui lança un grand sourire. Stoick était encore honteux, mais il était heureux que son ami lui a pardonné, il se rapprocha alors de lui sentant qu'il allait craqué, et il se mit à pleuré à chaude larmes sur son épaule. Geulefort tapota son dos, et pendant qu'il faisait ça le grand homme lui murmura : « Merci Geulefort... », et ce dernier lui répondit : « Tout vas bien maintenant, tu peux avoir ta seconde chance. », le roux ne pleura plus et il se releva, en faisant un sourire à son ami du mieux qu'il le pouvait, et en le regardant avec ses yeux rouges, il, pensa tout n'est peut être pas perdu.

*#*

A des milliers de kilomètres de là, sur une petite île au nord est de la Grande Bretagne, nommé : « Out Skerries », plusieurs hommes et femmes regardaient une carte avec agacement : « Mais où sont-ils ! »,dit un homme, grand et avait un turban sur la tête, sa peu était bronzé, indiquant qu'il venait du sud : « C'est facile à trouvé au grand nord, vous ne pouvez pas vous trompé ! Et ça fait bien cinq jours qu'on les cherche. » Ajouta un autre garçon au cheveux court, habillé d'une tunique marron, et de sandale. : « Fallait ci attendre aussi, aucun d'entre nous n'a pris la peine de leur demandé plus de renseignements, et ils sont très craintifs par rapports à leurs activités. », dit soudain une jeune fille aux cheveux noir ébènes, elle était très mince et portait une tunique bleu marine, elle continua ses pensés : « Il font le bien partout où ils vont, ils se sont fait beaucoup d'ennemie comme nous ! Il est normal que leur île soit sur une position secrète. », les autres semblaient réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis il se sont de nouveau concentrée sur leur carte, quant soudain ils se firent renversé par plusieurs présences floue derrière eux.

Ils sont tous tombées les uns sur les autres, puis énervé par la situation, la jeune fille se releva et elle se mit à crié : « Hey les gars et les filles ! Surveillé vos dragons ! On bosse sur la carte ! », dit-elle en se mettant face à plus de soixante-dix personnes, et une centaine de dragons, et le garçon au turban continua à les blâmées : « Si on veux les retrouver laissez nous bossé en silence sur cette carte ! Et puis tiens c'est lequel de dragon qui nous a renversé? », Tout à coup deux dragons sont venus devant eux le premier était un rose des sables, un dragon couleur sable et avec des yeux bleu profonds, quant au deuxième et bien c'était un FURIE NOCTURNE, et d'un seul coup les deux protagonistes on cessé de parlé et ils avaient l'air embarrassé, puis un des voyageurs a crié avec sarcasme : « Surveillée bien vos dragons c'est ça ? », les deux étaient devenue rouge de honte, surtout qu'un autre à ajouté : « Commencez avec les vôtres messieurs et mesdames les chefs ! ».

: « Bon d'accord on n'a rien dit, retournée à vos activités ! » Cria-t-elle au autres dresseurs de dragons, puis elle se tourna vers son dragon et il lui dit comme ça : « Non mais Furia qu'est ce qu'il te prend ! Tu viens de me faire honte là. », Dit-elle tout en agitant le doigt devant le dragon, et il le suivait du regard comme une saucisse. Le dragon se mit à la lécher comme le ferai un chiot, et la jeune femme tenté de protesté du mieux qu'elle pouvait : « Non mais Furia, arrête ! Tu sais que ça pars pas au lavage ! », mais malgré ses plainte le furie nocturne n'arrêta pas son action. Après quelques minutes de lavage forcé Furia décida que c'était assez et elle partit, laissant sa dresseuse dans une hargne sans pareil, elle parlait à voix basse pour évité que le dragon susceptible ne se fâche : « Je te revaudrai ça reptile inutile. », et avec ses mots elle se leva tentant de se débarrassé de la salive de furie nocturne sentant fort le poisson, et elle se dirigea vers son ami au turban, qui venait de sortir de la terre.

: « Alors ton dragon t'as aussi fait regretté, tes mots ? » Dit-elle sur un ton léger, et il lui répondit tout en crachant de la terre : « A ton avis ? », ils ont éclaté de rire, puis ils se sont dirigé vers la carte, où les attendais leur dernier ami, qui été amusé par ce que venait de subir ses deux amis, mais il reprit son sérieux et il leur demanda : « Bon alors par où va t-on ?, l'ébène et le garçon au turban se sont approché, et ils ont dit : « Et bien vers le nord il parait qu'il y a un archipel d'île et des centaines de dragons ! », il hocha la tête en accord avec sa réponse,et la jeune fille fit de même avec quant même un regard inquiété et elle dit : « Espérons que nous les trouverons ! Où êtes vous THE BIG FOUR ? ».

 **Bon le combat sera pour la prochaine fois, et vous en serez plus sur ce qui va arriver avec les beurkiens, et les THE BIG FOUR. Bon à mardi prochain et n'oubliai pas les review !**


	10. Chapter 9 cohabitation 2

**Et voici le nouveau chapitra comme promis. Il y aura des moments à la Harold et la préparation du chapitre d'action. Enfin bon voilà les nouvelles Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 9 : Cohabitation partie 2

Le chefs des BIG FOUR c'est donc installé au centre du terrain de combat ayant d'abord prit l'épée de Mérida. Autour de lui se trouvait les jeunes vikings leurs armes à la mains attendant le top départ pour attaqué, mais ils étaient prévenue su s'ils tentaient de tué quelqu'un Mérida pourrait les tué avec ses flèches explosives. Donc c'est stressé que les jeune vikings se sont préparé au combat, devant leur adversaire casqué et calme comme si rien ne se passait. Ils s'étaient concerté sur leur plan de bataille qui n'était autre que : « on fonce sur lui de tout les cotés et on le frappe », au moins c'était clair, mais Astrid ne se sentait pas bien envers se combat ce mystérieux homme les avait défié tout les cinq sans réfléchir, il était peut être fort et c'est ça qui à fait peur à la guerrière blonde. Harold de son coté lui était heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre une correction à ses anciens bourreaux. Et il se souvenait de sa promesse mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre comme tout ses amis, il était fort mais il ne tué pas, ce fut son point d'honneur durant toutes ses années, et même si en face de lui il y a ses bourreaux il devait respecté ses principes. C'est donc serein qu'il se prépara à se combat, il n'avait rien à craindre, il avait voyagé de part se monde avec ses amis et ils ont été formé à plus d'une vingtaine de styles de combats différents, et si il utilisait l'épée de Mérida c'est car il ne voulait pas montré les fonctions cachés de leur armes, il regarda autour de lui afin de voir tout les vikings l'encerclant, comme il l'avait prévu. Puis Raiponce s'avança vers eux et elle dit : « Bon vous souvenez vous des règles ? », tous hochèrent la têtes, rendant Raiponce un travail plus facile, elle sourit donc et elle cria alors : « Dans ce cas commencé ! ».

Aux mots de Raiponce les vikings coururent tous en même temps vers Harold qui ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et au moments où ils allait le frappé de leurs armes, il sauta en l'air avec une telle rapidité, que les vikings n'ont vue qu'une tache floue se déplaçant vers le haut. De ce fait ils se rentrèrent dedans évitant de justesse de se tué, mais ce fut la distraction que Harold attendait, sans prévenir il fonça sur eux, et avec un un coup de pied au ras du sol il fit tombé Krane et Kogne sur le dos, puis il leur sauta dessus en appuyant avec ses pieds sur des nerds, et de ce fait ils furent paralysées et ils tombèrent inconscients. Astrid en voyant cela sut que c'était un grand guerrier qui se trouvait devant elle, et elle prit donc la peine d'étudié son style de combat, alors que Rustik lui même en ayant peur il courra jusqu'à l'homme brandissant sa hache, mais alors qu'il allait réussir à porté un sérieux coup à la tête d'Harold sa hache fut bloqué part l'épée de de ce dernier (fait étrange qu'Astrid remarqua il tenait son épée de la main gauche, pratique complètement incongrue pour les vikings), Varek voyant que son camarade était en difficulté vient à son secours héroïquement, en balançant son marteau de pierre aux jambes de l'agresseur, mais il fut arrêté par la jambe d'Harold qu'il leva juste à temps pour évité le désastre. Mais cela donna la chance à Rustik de poussé son adversaire afin de la faire tombé, sa tentative déséquilibra Harold mais il réussi à tenir bon et à faire glissé son épée sur la lame de la hache, puis sur son manche obligeant Rustik à lâché son arme sous peine de perdre ses doigts, n'ayant plus le poids de la hache sur ses bras Harold donna un coup de jambe droite à la tête de Rustik, ce coup était tellement violent qu'il l'envoya volé à quelques mètres de là. Astrid en avait assez vue et se jeta sur le chef de l'île brandissant sa hache, et en poussant un de ses célèbres cri qui vous glace la rate sur place, elle fut suivie de Varek sortit de son état de choc, et voulant en finir avec l'homme qui avait mit KO tris de leurs amis. Harold réagit rapidement à l'attaque de Astrid en faisant une roulade sur le coté, prenant le soin de laissé son pied dans la trajectoire de Astrid, qui ne manqua pas de trébuché sur ce dernier, pendant ce temps il ramassa avec vitesse le marteau de pierre et le lança à la tête du viking enrobé qui fut assommé sur le coup. Il fit un saltot arrière afin de se remettre sur ces jambes et il regarda Astrid tourné autour de lui le poussant vers Rustik qui c'était relevé, mais Harold entendit du bruit derrière lui et sachant se qu'il se passait il jeta son épée sur la hache de la blonde, qui se coupa en deux avant de se retourné devant un Rustik abasourdit avant de lui mettre une gauche dans les dents, ce qui l'envoya directement rejoindre Morphée. Astrid après s'être remis de la perte de sa hache tenta d'attaqué Harold à mins nue balançant ses poings et ses pieds avec la façon de combat viking, aucun d'entre eux ne toucha Harold qui les esquiva uns a uns sans montré signe de fatigue, alors qu'Astrid était essoufflé et elle baissa sa garde, le casqué vit une occasion de mettre fin au combat, et il mit en application son idée il prit les deux poings d'Astrid lancé à pleine vitesse avec ses mains et il se plaça sur les pieds de la jeune fille, l'empêchant de bougé car en plus de saisir ses poings il appuya sur un nerd qui fit se tendre la fille la paralysant, puis il regarda à travers son casque les yeux de la guerrière devant elle il y voyait la peur, la surprise, la rage et la jalousie, quel ironie Astrid Hofferson était jalouse du pire viking que Beurk est porté. Elle ne pouvait pas bougé paralysé par une prise que le chef lui avait fait et maintenant il regardait droit dans ses yeux, et elle faisait de même elle vit de magnifiques yeux vert émeraude, qui lui semblait familier, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi, puis en regardant mieux elle vit la satisfaction, la colère, la haine dans son regard se qui lui faisait peur, allait-il la tué ? Après ce qui sembla des heures à se regardé droit dans les yeux, Harold mit un terme au combat en donnant un grand coup de tête à Astrid ce qui la fit tombé dans les pommes.

: « Le chef est déclaré vainqueur ! », S'exclama Raiponce pas du tout surprise par l'issue du combat. Jack se rapprocha de son ami et il lui dit avec un air coquin : « Alors heureux d'avoir enfin gagné quelque chose ? », Harold voyant qu'ils étaient tous inconscient se permit de parlé dans sa langue natale : « Hey je gagne assez souvent quand même ! monsieur je n'arrive pas à gagné aux échecs ! », déclara-il avec un sourire narquois sur le visage et un ton moqueur, il réussi son coup car les joue du blanc son devenue rouge tomate, et il bégaya quant il a tenté de contesté ses paroles : « Même... pas vraai... tu triche toujours voilà comment tu gagne ! », Harold était mort de rire sous son casque avant de répondre : « Dans ce cas suis moi on va faire une petite partie? », Jack tenta de répliqué mais il fut stoppé par Mérida : « Arrêtez vous deux ! On dois faire notre petit tournois avec en première épreuve le tire à l'arc ! », dit-elle sans ambiguïté et avec joie, ce qui laissa ses camarades un peu morose, car elle gagnait toujours à l'épreuve du tir à l'arc et du combat. Voulant repoussé l'humiliation à plus tard Harold dit d'un ton hésitant : « Je vais mettre les prisonniers à l'abri du froid, commencé sans moi ! », et avant même d'avoir une réponse il saisit Kranedur et il le tira vers une petite cabane près du terrain de tir à l'arc, quant il entendit Jack : « Heu je vais l'aidé le gros est lourd on ne saura pas trop de deux à le porté ! », et sur ceux il partit aidé Harold qui était encore plus mort de rire qu'il y a quelques minutes, devant une Mérida agacé par leur désistement et une Raiponce amusé, puis une fois leur travail réglé ils rejoignirent les filles dans les différentes épreuves du tournois, qui comptait le tir à l'arc, le combat avec armes et sans armes, les échecs au grand malheur de Jack, et bien d'autres épreuves visant à les maintenir en forme, et à déterminé qui était le meilleurs combattant, le reste la journée se passa bien dans un climat de rire et de confiance, et à la fin de la journée se fut Mérida la vainqueur comme d'habitude suivie de Raiponce, puis Harold et enfin Jack bon dernier à cause des échecs.

*#*

Ils étaient tous installées sous une sorte de cabane quant se fut Astrid qui se réveilla en premier, ouvrant difficilement les yeux elle vit d'abord une forte lumière vive et elle avait mal à la tête, elle senti bougé à coté d'elle, et elle entendait des cris de combats et de joie, lorsque ses yeux se sont finalement habitué à la lumière, elle vit un spectacle des plus déroutants les THE BIG FOUR étaient en train de se combattre en duel et quel duel ! Ils utilisaient des techniques de combats des plus sophistiqué, aux plus étranges se faisant tombé, et déviant les poings et les attaques de leurs adversaires, sautant afin d'esquivée pour mieux attaqué par la suite. Astrid était étonné ces techniques étaient des plus sophistiqués tellement en fait qu'il faudrait des années à un viking pour les apprendre. Puis elle tourna la tête et elle Varek qui ouvrit les yeux, après s'être remis du choc il vit les combats de leurs hôtes. Tout bonnement incroyable le plus faible d'entre eux pourrait les battre les bras dans le dos, et la plus forte la rousse au grand dame d'Astrid était la plus forte à ces combats, les autres s'étaient aussi réveillé pendant leurs combats et ils étaient tous resté silencieux durant la duré de celui-ci, mais à la fin les discutions s'enflammaient : « Mais vous avez vue ça ! Ils sont trop fort ! Avec les yeux bandées ils pourraient nous battre ! », s'exclama Kranedur et Kognedur en se passant le relais pour leur phrase, les autres hochèrent la tête en accord avec lui, puis les questions se bousculèrent dans leurs têtes et ils ne tardèrent pas à se les posées : « A votre avis où ont-ils apprit tout ça ? Car il est évident qu'il ne l'on pas apprit dans l'archipel. », dit Rustik avec conviction, mais pour le reste de l'équipe cela semblait impossible, car il n'y a rien à l'extérieur de l'archipel barbare, (Enfin c'est ce que on leur disait.) donc cette idée sembla totalement incongrue, mais Varek ne sourcilla même pas à l'évocation d'un monde plus vaste. Astrid se devait de savoir s'il avait trouvé quelque chose et elle lui demanda : « Varek ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? », toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le blond qui est devenue très nerveux, puis à force de regard d'une intensité équivalente à la force du chef qui les avaient battu, il soupira montrant sa défaite et il leur dit : « Un jour alors que je passait devant la maison de Jack, je le vit à l'intérieur avec son chef... », Qu'avait-il surprit Astrid voulait en savoir plus : « Donc ? », il soupira une fois de plus avant de finalement continué son histoire : « Ils parlaient dans une langue étrange autour d'une grande table avec posé sur le dessus une carte. », tout le monde fut de plus en plus intrigué montrant à leur ami de continué il parla à nouveau : « Cette carte recouvrait toute la table j'ai réussi à voir un petit point tout en haut, il était rouge avec marqué dessus « Peace Island ». », la nouvelle ébranla tout le monde, le monde est donc immense, et en plus de cela les THE BIG FOUR ont voyagé sur toutes ces terres, alors qu'ils ne se sont formé que depuis deux ans à peine.. : « Inconcevable ! Comment auraient-ils put faire tout ça ! », s'écria Rustik outré par les paroles de Varek, mais Astrid arrêta le conflit en parlant : « Je te croit. », tout les adolescents furent choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle Astrid Hofferson la personne qui est la plus viking des vikings, elle qui croit toutes les traditions comme à ses pupilles venait d'admettre un blasphème envers ses dieux : « Quoi ! », s'écrièrent tout les membres du petit groupes simultanément, elle mit donc ses arguments en avant : « Je sais ça peut paraître dingue, mais si nous sommes ici c'est pour percé leurs secrets, et s'ils sont allé partout dans le monde cela pourrait expliqué leurs styles de combats. Et ce n'est pas tout s'ils ont parcourue une telle distance en ci peu de temps, c'est qu'ils sont capable de voyagé très vite, donc j'y crois ! », tout le monde était un peu réticent à l'idée mais ils l'acceptèrent, Astrid sur sa lancé leur dit alors : « Rappelez-vous apprenez le plus de chose possible pour le bien de Beurk, surtout sur leur chef et leurs armes, qui sont des mystères. Convenue ? », leur demanda-t-elle sur la fin et tous en cœur dirent : « Convenue ! ». Astrid se tourna vers le chef qui jouait avec Jack à un jeu plutôt compliqué avec des pions, et d'après ce qu'elle voyait Jack ne cessait pas de perdre, en pendant à ce mystérieux jeune homme son cœur battu plus fort, il était fort, intelligent et attirant, tout ce qu'elle voulait chez un homme ! Mais elle se ressaisit c'est un ennemie et elle ne peut pas l'aimé, et c'est en restant la plus impassible possible qu'elle regarda la fin du tournois.

*#*

Encore un mois c'était écoulé paisiblement sur Peace Island, malgré quelques problèmes mineurs, comme les tentatives de démasqué le chef de Peace Island, où de percé les secrets qu'ils avaient, et quelques intrusions de dragons affectueux arrêté de justesse par les habitants de l'île pour gardé le secret sur leurs amis à écailles. Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas du tout calme, car vers le milieu de la journée on a entendu des cris provenant de la forge, et maison du chef. A l'entente des cris tout le monde se précipita à la forge pour voir ce qu'il se passait, et les beurkiens furent surpris de voir l'homme impassible, froid et distant sauté de joie dans la forge, attrapant Mérida par le bras et la faisant dansé avec lui contre son gré, (Ce qui énerva Astrid car dans le dernier mois ses sentiments envers le casqué furent en hausse exponentiel) les amis de la blonde par contre étaient encore surprit de le voir en joie. Finalement Raiponce et Jack lui demandèrent ce qui se passait, il s'arrêta alors de gesticulé dans tout les sens pour regardé ses amis avec regard de folie. Il Hurla carrément : « Feci nova esset inventio!", les beurkiens ne comprenant rien à la langue se tournèrent vers les compagnons du casqué, qui firent la moue, sauf Jack qui était mort de rire. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que derrière le mur deux grand yeux verts montré l'inquiétude et la consternation avant de partir au loin, dans la forge les vikings voulait savoir pour l'enthousiasme du casqué, et ils se tournèrent donc vers Raiponce, qui dit fatalistement : "Une nouvelle invention sa va faire mal!".

Quinze minutes plus tards, toutes la population humaine de Peace Island étaient rassemblé de l'autre coté de l'ile, sauf pour Mérida et Raiponce se trouvant dans une barque à vingt mètre de la plage dans le lagon, qui avait décongelé au cours des dernières semaines. Jack se tenait près de son ami fou de joie et il nous expliqua ce qu'il se passait : "Cette nouvelle invention est nommé les Vélocibottes , et en théorie elles sont sensé permettre de courir sur l'eau.", les beurkiens étaient stupéfait "courir sur l'eau" impossible! A ce moment précis Jack éclata de rire ce référent sur le: "EN THEORIE!", mais il fut poussé par son chef qui avait semble t-il terminé de s'équipé, un équipement étrange ses bottes étaient en écailles de dragons, et recouverte de fer brillant sur les semelles, deux tiges du meme métal se trouvait le long des cuisses de l'homme, sur son dos il y avait un tonneau dont le bout était relié à une espèce de petit tuyau de métal à l'arrière, posé juste sur ses fesses, et enfin il y avait deux grandes perche de métal le long du tonneau avec dessus des morceau de tissu fait en peau de dragon, avec un système les reliants aux tiges sur les cuisses, et sur son dos il y avait une sorte de poignet relié à une ficelle elle meme relié au tube de métal et au tonneau. Cela ne pouvait pas marché! Impossible ce disait les vikings.

: " _Bon c'est parti! Vélocibottes modèle 1 première éssaie!_ ", les vikings ne sachant traduire que les mots les plus simples de cette langue se tournèrent vers Jack qui leur fit la traduction, avant de murmuré en riant : "Ca explose avant ou après le test!?", le chef ne faisant pas attention au moqueries de son ami, tira sur les tiges de fer de ses cuisses, ce qui déploya des ailes artificielles sur les cotés du cobaye et des palmes à ces semelles. Tout le monde était de plus en plus intrigué par cette étrange machine (sur beurk il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de pensé à une telle machine, peut etre que...) pensa Varek mais il fut arreté dans ses pensées par le hurlement de joie du chef avant de tiré la poigné. POURF! Une trainé de feu se dégagea du tube de fer, propulsant l'homme à une vitesse inimaginable, et en effet il courrait sur l'eau, mais malheuresement trop vite! Ne pouvant dirigé son appareil le pilote fonça dans un roché se trouvant devant la zone d'éssai, et il se cracha comme un moustique sur un par-brise dessus. Tout le monde se mit à rire alors que Mérida et Raiponce allèrent repeché le malheureux bloqué contre le roché par sa propultion. Après une demi heure de lutte acharné ils réussirent à débloqué leur camarade, sous des éclat de plaintes que l'on pouvait de la plage d'éssaie : "Abruti! Dégénéré! Sucidaire!", sur la plage par contre l'ambience était au fou rire général, enfin jusqu'à ce que Harold ne revienne sur la plage.

Il était trempé de la tete aux pieds, se tenant à peine debout à cause du poids de l'eau, puis il toussa faussement et il parla: " _Quelques réglages mineurs à faire!_ ", déclara-t-il en russe, Jack fut encore plus mort de rire,et les beurkiens suivirent son exemple lorsqu'il donna la traduction. Harold commençant à se sentir vexé frappa la Jack dans le dos le faisant tombé au sol, se qui arreta les éfusions de rire, puis se donnant un air joyeux et sérieux il dit alors: " _Deuxième éssaie!_ ", et sur ceux il partit changé son tonneau réglant un vis autour du petit tube de métal. Après que ses modifications furent faites il se remit devant la mer, et il cria de nouvelle fois de bonheur : "GO", et sur ceux il tira la poignet à nouveau, dans la forèt près de là de grand yeux verts furent effrayé par la nouvelle tentative. Le démarage fut moins rapide que le premier, cela sembla une bonne chose tout marché comme prévue, sauf le fait que Harold ne pouvait toujours pas controlé sa trajectoire, mais un problème se fit sentir: "Dit Jack c'est normal qu'il ralentisse?", Demanda Kognedur, en effet le chef de Peace Island était en train de ralentir expodentiellement, en fait tellement qu'il coula à pique laissant des bulles remontant à la surface. Une nouvelle fois le blanc était mort de rire, amors que les vikings avaient peur qu'il ne se noie, quant aux fille sur la barque elles étaient ennuyé de devoir à nouveau remonté Harold à la surface, dans la forèt une forme noire s'agitait luttant contre elle meme pour ne pas allé sauvé le cobaye.

Plus de vingt minutes après le second éssaie, Harold était de nouveau sur le terre des yack, de nouveau trempé et faisant des modification à son appareil pour la troisième fois de la journée, sous les rires de ses amis et invitées forcés. Mais il finissa un nouveau modèle at se rééquipa fièrement de ce dernier, les moqueries se tarirent alors dans les bouches, regardant l'étrange appareil à nouveau assemblé, puis dans un murmure tout en se plaçant face à la mer il dit en écossais: " _Cette fois-ci c'est la bonne! Enfin j'espère..._ ", pas du tout rassuré par les mots du casqué les trois autres BIG FOUR se cachèrent derrière un roché environnent. BOOM! Un grand nuage de feu et de fummé se répendit quant Harold tira la poignet, cette fois la forme noire n'attendit pas et profita du nuage pour volé à la rescousse de son cavalier, grace à sa vitesse hors du commun il rattrapa Harold alors qu'il volait dans les airs, avant de le déposé sur la terre ferme, et de le giflé avec sa queue, l'action ramena Harold dans le monde des vivants: "Krokmou? Au merci mon grand!", il s'approcha de son dragon pour lui faire un calin mais à la place il reçu une autre gifle de sa part, il se tena sa joue, puis il regarda l'animal avec un regard désolé et il dit lamentablement: " Ouais je la mérité celle là... Mais Krokmou! Retourna vite te caché avant qu'il ne te voyent!", Krokmou refusa d'abord, mais en entendant des cris humains il soupira avant de léché Harold et de partir dans la forèt.

: "Ah tu es là!", dit Mérida heureuse de voir son ami sain et sauf elle courru vers lui regardant partout sur son corps pour voir si il allait bien, et elle fut heureuse de voir que oui, et encore plus de voir de voir la machine de fou détruite, à ce moment là son expression changea et elle frappa l'épaule de son ami. "Aie!", tout en se frotant son épaule maltraité il parla: " _Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça!_ ", la rousse le regarda furieusement avant de lui dire: "Ca c'est pour m'avoir fait peur!", puis elle lui donna un grand coup de poing dans l'estomac avant de dire: "Et ça c'est pour tout le reste!", puis elle l'aida à se relevé, les autres membres du petit groupe les regardant puis tout le monde c'est mit à rire de la malchance du chef, et étonament lui aussi rigolait. Mais pas un faux rire un vraie, Astrid fut troublé comme ci elle avait déjà entendu ce rire, mais elle se rappelait plus où et surtout qui. Tout le monde rentra au petit village à la nuit tombé, certains ce sont rendus en prisons et d'autres sont allé de l'autre coté de l'ile, et d'autres encore faisait d la chute libre tout en réfléchissant. Une journée banale sur Peace Island en fin de compte.

*#*

Trois semaines se sont écoulé depuis le test des Vélocibottes, et Varek avait enfin réussi à s'introduire dans la maison du chef, par une fenètre qu'il avait mal fermé, avec la complicité de Astrid qui faisait le gué. Il était surprit par l'intérieur de celle-ci il y avait des croquis de partout! Et des cadres avec des cartes gigantesques, et des croquis de dragons que Varek n'avait jamais vue. Mais ce qui l'intrigua le plus était le livre sur la pile ouvert, il le regarda et il vit que c'était un chapitre sur les Volchemars, il y avait meme un croquis du dragon, avec des indications sur ce qu'il aimait, ses faiblesses, sa vitesse maximal, son feu, et il y avait aussi des indication sur comment s'aproché de lui, une véritable mine d'information! Varek ne savait plus où donné de la tete car non seilement il y avait toutes ses informations, mais cela renforcé aussi le mystère autour du chef "Que fait-il avec les dragons?", il se demanda il voulait voir le nom du livre, mais Astrid lui cria: "Sort de là il revient!", tant pis pour les questions on se les posera plus tard, et sur cette réfexion il se précipita par la fenètre, et une fois dehors Astrid ferma la fenètre à temps avant de s'éloigné avec son ami, puis elle lui posa la question qui la démanger: "Alors qu'est ce que tu as trouvé?", Varek souffla un bon coup avant de dire: "Tu ne vas pas en croire tes oreilles.".

*#*

Pendant ce temps sur Beurk: "Tout le monde aux navires! On part tout de suite!", cria le chef de Beurk à ses hommes, les voyant embarquées dans les navires les uns après les autres, il avait hate de remettre à leur place ces enfoiré de THE BIG FOUR, et de récupérer les adolescents. Car une fois que ce sera fait il pourra partir à la recherche de son propre fils, et de le ramené chez lui. Tous le monde était maintenant à bord des navires, donc Stoick sauta sur un d'entre eux et il hurla: "Larguez les amarres! Allons cherché nos enfants aux mains des THE BIG FOUR!", un grand cri de joie répondit au discourt du chef, et les navires s'éloignèrent vers l'horizon, avec quelques surprises pour les THE BIG FOUR à leur bord.

*#*

loin de là, caché derrière la brume, au fond d'un volcan, une créature s'agitait faisant de petits tremblements de terre. Elle sentait que beaucoup de nourriture bougeait et elle la voulait absolument, des petites fisures se formèrent dans la montagne à chacun de ses mouvements. Voulant cette nourriture elle donna un hurlement à glacé le sang faisant s'envolé tout les dragons qui se trouvaient au dessus d'elle.

*#*

Quelques part au nord est de l'Angletterre, un pécheur courrait vers son ami l'air affolé. Son ami voyant son désarois le stoppa et il lui demanda: "Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe Igor?", Igor reprena son souffle avant de parlé: "Les.. les... dresseurs de dragons existent!", son ami leva un sourcil à sa déclaration, et Igor continua: "Une femme sur un dragon noir m'a demandé si je savais où est l'ile des THE BIG FOUR, je n'est pas compris et voyant cela elle est partit.", l'homme sembla septique, puis il l'a regardé et il lui a dit: "Igor il faut que tu arrete la votka!", et sur ceux il le lacha allant reprendre ses activités.

 **Bon un autre chapitre d'écrit, bon je vous préviens il se peut que le prochain chapitre ne soit que dans deux semaines, à cause des examens que je vais passé... Mais ce n'est pas sur si je trouve du temps il sera publié mardi prochain. Donc à Mardi prochain ou celui de dans deux semaines! (n'oublié pas les reviews)**


	11. Chapter 10 Débarquement

**Salut les lecteurs ! Désolé pour le retard mais je n'avais pas le choix, quoi qu'il en soit voici un nouveau chapitre avec du suspense, de l'action et du mystère ! Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 10 : Débarquement.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que les beurkiens avaient pris la mer avec une quinzaine de drakkar, se dirigeant vers le secteur interdit pour y affronté les THE BIG FOUR et récupérer leurs enfants, même si il avait quelques autres choses qui les poussaient vers cette île inconnue. Stoick se trouvait fièrement à l'avant de son navire regardant au loin, derrière lui Geulefort lisait la carte qu'avait les vikings. Stoick ne pensait qu'à trois chose à ce moment là « Vaincre les THE BIG FOUR, récupérer les adolescents et comment retrouvé son fils perdu », il soupira à sa dernière pensé, comment avait-t-il put bannir son propre fils, il n'était pas un père mais un monstre... : « Stoick ! On y est ! », l'unijambiste cria à son ami, Stoick fut coupé dans ses pensées, et il se précipita vers l'avant du navre afin d'avoir une meilleur vue, bientôt rejoint par une poignets d'hommes dont Geulefort, il y avait quelque chose de bizarre, mais il ne savait pas quoi, quant soudain quelqu'un dit : « C'est bizarre pourquoi il n'y a pas de brouillard ? », et d'un seul coup cela sauta à ses yeux, c'est vrai d'habitude il y a du brouillard et on ne voit rien, et là il pouvait voir une terre à l'horizon. C'est comme ci les dieux les guidés vers leur ennemies : « On rame ! Plus vite les dieux sont avec nous ! », il cria alors à ses hommes, qui se dépêchèrent d'exécuté les ordres, leur chef était très confiant en voyant l'île, aujourd'hui il pourrait en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes avec leurs mystérieux voisins.

Tout les guerriers vikings avaient la peur au ventre en voyant qu'il se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres de la maison de leur plus grands adversaires, mais pas tous certain comme Stoick et Geulefort eux ils étaient excité d'enfin découvrir l'antre de ses personnes, puis voyant qu'il n'y avait plus suffisamment de fond pour que les navires puissent avancé. Le géant roux dit alors aux hommes leur plan de bataille : « Écoutez-tous ! Nous allons laissé les navire ici, il semblerait que ce soit une petite île ! Nous avons dut arrivé derrière eux, donc nous profiterons de l'effet de surprise ! Voilà comment ça va se passé un quart des hommes vont restées sur les navires et armé les catapultes, ainsi que la moitié de nos nouvelles armes, le restes des hommes devront venir avec moi à terre, ceux qui viendront seront placé dans cette ordre « les plus puissants guerriers viendront avec moi en première ligne, les arbalétriers eux seront en deuxième ligne, ils nous couvrirons et si nécessaire viendront aidé la première ligne, quant aux autres eux ils devront resté derrière avec nos nouvelles armes afin de nous couvrir, et encore une fois si nécessaire ils viendront nous aidé au corps à corps ! », mais ce n'est pas tout, nous traverserons l'île sur le coté gauche à pied, les navires nous suivrons, et dès qu'on les as en vue on attaque avec tout ce qu'on a ! Comprit ? », et alors tous ensemble ils crièrent : « Oui chef ! », et sur ceux ils se sont mis à l'ouvrage se rendant à leur postes, préparant « les barges de transports », ce sont des barges étranges imaginé par Harold, elles étaient rectangulaire et haute de ce fait les flèches ne pouvait pas tué les hommes à l'intérieur de ces dernières, équipé de rame afin de faire avancé le bateau le plus silencieusement possible, mais surtout le plus impressionnant était que l'avant de la barge était en fait une sorte de pont levis, de ce fait une fois que la bateau avait touché le sable il suffisait de tiré sur une corde afin de permettre aux soldats à l'intérieur de s'avancer rapidement vers leurs adversaires. Une fois les ultimes préparatifs terminé Stoick sauta dans la barge la plus à l'avant, en criant : « Messieurs, ce sera le jour décisif ! Soit nous les vainquons, soit c'est eux qui le feront ! Ce jour sera certainement le jour le plus long de toutes notre histoire... Je n'est qu'une chose à vous dire en ce jour J... Bonne chance, et soyez victorieux ! », On entendit rapidement des hurlement de joie et des acclamations envers le chef, puis les barges ont commencé à s'avancer vers leur destin.

La tension était à son comble au fond des barges, les hommes ramaient en silence, quant soudain « BONK », ils étaient arrivés, le chef tira la corde qui abaissa l'avant du navire, puis il couru vers la plage, suivie par ses hommes, derrière lui était un spectacle grandiose, qu'on ne reverra certainement pas avant plus d'un millénaire, des navire à l'horizon armé jusqu'au dent, et sur la plage les féroces combattants vikings et leurs machines, arrivant au fur et à mesure que les barges rectangulaire libérèrent leurs personnels, et à la tête de tout ça un grand viking roux orné d'un casque à corne, et portant une cape en fourrure « Stoick la brute », suivie de son commandant en second, un manchot unijambiste déterminé comme jamais avec sa prothèse hache « Geulefort le forgeron de la mort ». Personne n'oubliera jamais ce moment historique... Enfin on l'espère.

Quel ne fut pas la réaction des vikings arrivant sur la plage de ne voir que peu d'installations humaine, mais il y en avait quand même, il y avait une tour sur le coté de la petite montagne de l'île. Les vikings avancèrent en terrain inconnue maintenant tenant leurs armes fixement entre leurs mains, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt proche de la plage, y avançant pendant quelques minutes, pour finalement déboulé sur une sorte de terrain sans vie, avec des cratères de partout, des morceaux de fer dans tout les sens, et par ci par là des restes de machines étranges. Cela influa beaucoup sur le comportement des barbares qui avait de plus en plus peur, dans l'armé on pouvait entendre : « Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? », : « J'ai pas confiance ici. », se genre de murmure était présent en masse dans l'armé. Puis tout à coup « BOOM ! », tout le monde sursauta voyant un nuage de fumé la où se trouvait le père des jumeaux, qui retomba noir du ciel, la peur se faisait de plus en plus sentir, puis « CLIC, PAF ! », un filet emprisonna un groupe de vikings, ce dernier semble avoir été lancé par une des machine cassé La peur avait gagné la plupart des vikings claquait des dents ou tremblé, quant aux autres ils avaient des sueurs froides, puis il y avait les gens comme le chef de l'armé, ces gens là n'ont jamais peur même s'ils sont dans la gueule d'un furie nocturne, en bon chef ce dernier rappela à l'ordre ses troupes : « Calmez-vous ! Tout va bien se passer ! », et sur le discourt de motivation un bruit ce fit entendre au bout du terrain, et tout les attaquants eurent peur, mais Stoick leur ordonna de se rendre au bruit et d'attaqué. Et sur ceux tout les courageux vikings coururent vers le bout du terrain, où premièrement il s'aperçurent que l'île était beaucoup plus grand que ce qui ne le laissa paraître, car il y avait un lagon avec une grande bande de terre qui reliait l'île sur laquelle ils se trouvait à une plus grande, puis deuxièmement ils tombèrent sur trois des BIG FOUR, qui se baladait, sans en attendre l'ordre ils les attaquèrent, mais ils furent plus rapide, car en dix secondes ils avaient sorti leurs armes et mit leurs masques. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la bataille complètement déboussolé de ce qui se passait, les beurkiens sur leur île, ils n'avaient pas de chance, pourtant cette journée avait tellement bien commencé ...

*#*

FLASBACK : Quelques heures auparavant.

Harold venait de se levé dans sa maison il s'étira longuement, puis il était on ne peut plus heureux, car aujourd'hui, était enfin le jour où ils ramenaient les beurkiens, que du bonheur en somme, tout allait bien se passait, personne n'avait découvert qui il était, son calvaire était enfin terminé, OUF ! Pensa t-il. Ils ne pourront plus découvrir nos secrets maintenant, et en plus je ne les supporte plus ! J'ai cru que j'allais tous les tuer. Et sur ces pensées heureuse il se leva s'habilla de son costume de vol et de son fidèle casque, même si mettre cette tenue là ne servait à rien, car cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les dragons étaient tous parti pour leur saison des amours comme chaque année. Au grand dame de Harold qui n'avait pas terminé les plans de la pouponnière, il voulait que les dragons se sentent comme chez eux ici et c'est pour ça qu'il a commencé à imaginé cette pouponnière, dont l'emplacement finale serait dessous la seconde montagne de Peace Island, celle qui se trouvait près du terrain d'essai et qui est par la même se trouve sur le terrain des dragons sauvages (sauvage... que de grand mots ils se laissaient facilement monté par les humains se trouvant sur l'île).

Puis après avoir pris un solide petit déjeuné composé de poisson, de pain ,et de fromage, il sortit de sa maison pour voir ses acolytes en pleine effervescence autour de leur « caravelle », c'est ainsi qu'ils nommèrent ce nouveau type de navire qu'ils avaient construit de leurs mains, Harold s'avança donc vers eux avant de les salué aimablement : « Salut les tires aux flans, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? », Mérida lâcha immédiatement la caisse qu'elle portait pour donné un bon coup de poing à Harold qui l'envoya un mètre en arrière, dieux merci le casque est solide et il a évité à son porteur de grave séquelles, puis la rousse pris son bras afin de le remettre debout et elle lui dit : « Ça c'est pour nous traitez de tire aux flans, monsieur je fais la grâce mat ! », il tenta de répondre, mais il fut stoppé par la fille qui leva son masque et se rapprocha son visage du sien.

« CLAC », Pour mieux lui mettre une baffe **(Vous y avez cru hein**! **)** avant de dire pendant qu'il se frottait la joue : « Et ça c'est pour tout le reste, et au fait oui je vais bien, même mieux que jamais maintenant. », enfin elle partit avec un rictus sur le visage. Les autres sont approchés avant de le frappé dans le bras et de lui dire : « Nous aussi on va bien. », puis se frottant le bras il se dirigea avec eux vers le navire afin de le remplir de denrées dont ils auraient besoin pour le voyage. Tout en chargeant Raiponce se rapprocha de son chef avant de lui dire tout en chargeant : « Harold je peux te posé une question ? », sans se détourné de son travail il lui répondit : « Tu viens de le faire, mais vas-y. », sa commence mal se disait Raiponce, mais elle devait savoir donc elle continua dans sa lancé : « Harold... Comment était tes quinze premières années de ta vie ? », d'un seul coup il se raidit s'étouffant et il laissa tombé le paquet qu'il portait comme une pierre, puis il se tourna vers la blonde avec des yeux rond, puis il soupira avant de parlé : « Je ne peux pas t'en parlé, et tu le sais », puis Jack demanda : « Pourquoi ? », le regard d'Harold se posa sur Jack, puis sur Mérida qui avait rejoint la conversation, voulant en savoir plus sur leur ami, il soupira puis avec une voix agacé il dit : « Je ne peux pas, je tente d'oublié mon passé, et en parlé est on ne peux plus douloureux. », les autres étaient stupéfiaient comme si ils avaient vue Odin en personne, car Harold venait de lâcher des indice sur son passé chose qu'il n'avait pas encore fait, ne voulant pas l'arrêté là Raiponce s'engouffra dans la brèche qu'Harold venait de faire dans son mur de sarcasmes et de devoirs : « Douloureux, c'est à dire ? », cette fois ci il commença à s'énerver (chose rare se dirent ses amis) : « Suffisamment douloureux, maintenant allez libéré les prisonniers et envoyé les ici, puis allez au terrain d'essai, pour récupérer les flèches que Méri à perdu ! », dit-t-il avec colère, Méri tenta de répondre quelques chose, mais elle fut pris de court par Harold : « Pas de discutions où je peux vous assurez que je vous enferme deux heures avec Éclair quant il n'a pas mangé à l'heure ! », dit-t-il avec ferveur et ses yeux exprimait la colère, donc sans plus tardé les trois compères partirent aux triple galops vers les box à dragons, laissant un Harold énervé en charge du navire.

Cela faisait maintenant trois heures depuis qu'ils étaient parti des box libérant au passages les adolescents vikings, et les envoyant à leur chef, et désormais ils marchaient de l'autre coté de l'île en quête des flèches perdus. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il n'avait pas une discutions trépidante qui durait depuis qu'il avait quitté leur ami : « A votre avis qu'a t-il bien put subir durant son enfance pour qu'il est une horreur pareil de son passé et du genre humain ? », demanda Jack en proie à sa curiosité, Raiponce répondit comme elle le pouvait à la question fatidique : « Elle a certainement dut être horrible pour qu'il déteste les gens comme ça, même après m'avoir fait confiance à mon arrivé il lui a fallu un semaine pour qu'il se présente ! », ils hochèrent la tête puis Mérida continua : « Peut-être mais ça n'explique pas pourquoi il ne veut rien dire après plus de deux ans à nous côtoyé. », Jack repris immédiatement l'argument de la rousse en disant : « Il a peut-être aussi honte et peur de son passé, et il est sûrement très douloureux à un point où il tente de l'oublié, par exemple il ne nous a jamais dit son vrai nom de famille, car je doute beaucoup qu'il s'appelle « Harold Furie Nocturne » ! », et les fille ont déclaré en même temps : « Pareil pour nous », puis Raiponce parla sérieusement en soupirant : « Bon faudra qu'on en reparle plus tard car là on approche du terrain », et sur ceux ils laissèrent leur conversation en suspend regardant de tout les cotées afin de trouvé les flèches.

FIN FLASHBACK :

*#*

Autant le dire franchement la bataille était un bordel sans nom ! Jack fonça dans un tas de beurkiens en brandissant son bâton, il était incroyablement fort car il arriva à en repoussé quinze à la fois, voyant le nombre qu'ils étaient Jack et les autres savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas trente six options, donc ils utilisèrent leur arsenal. Ce dégageant de ses assaillant Jack brandi son bâton tout en jetant faussement aux vikings, il appuya sur un bouton qui libéra un giclé de liquide de l'avant de son arme, et lorsque qu'il toucha ses victimes, il les congela aussitôt dans un bloc de glace. Les attaquants étaient complètement abasourdie le gamin venait de lancé de la glace sur eux, Raiponce profita de leur déconcentration pour appuyé sur un bouton de sa poêle avant de la lancé sur sa droite tout en tenant la poignet, et ce qui se passa surprit autant que le coup de la glace, car l'assiette en fer se sépara du manche seulement relié à lui par une chaîne, l'assiette fit le tour de vingt vikings avant de revenir à Raiponce qui la bloqua sous son pied avant de tiré un coup sec sur le manche et d'envoyé les vikings au sol, Jack profita de cela pour les gelé au sol avec son bâton, il fut couvert par Mérida qui avait mis KO quinze vikings qui était venue sur elle pour un combat en corps à corps. Et qui désormais tirait des flèches qui au choix congelé, explosé, acidifié, brûlé, se transformait en filet ou encore comme celle qu'elle venait de tiré se séparait en deux relié par une fine corde pour ce prendre dans les jambes des vikings, les faisant tombé à la merci d'autres attaques. Bref le combat est acharné les BIG FOUR présent utilisait toutes leurs compétences et leurs armes afin de riposté aux envahisseurs, et les envahisseur eux tentait de fatigué leurs ennemies par leur nombres, et leur ténacité. Mais en globale se fut les BIG FOUR qui était mettre du combat, enfin jusqu'à ce que les bolas portables furent installés. Le premier tira prenant au piège Mérida, Raiponce se précipita vers son amis afin de l'aidé tandis que Jack sortit une sphère transparente remplie de liquide, fer et gaz de sa poche, puis il la lança à l'engin qui venait de faire du mal à sa sœur (je commence à pensé comme Harold, pensa-t-il à se moment là). La sphère en touchant son objectif explosa emportant avec elle la machine, mais pas le temps de se reposé pour nos héros car une nouvelle vague de vikings courraient vers eux, et Jack fonça en plein dedans.

*#*

Sur une île entouré de brouillard, des craquements de roches se firent entendre, des milliers de dragons prenaient la fuite, dans les cieux, puis « BOOM ». Le flan de la montagne s'effondra créant une tempête de poussière, et dans l'obscurité de ce nuage une forme titanesque, se releva et poussa un cri à glacer le sang, avant de déployé ses ailes et de s'envoler.

*#*

Pendant ce temps de l'autre coté de l'île Harold scrutait le travail des vikings, puis il se senti d'humeur à regarder son île, il sortit donc sa longue vue et il regarda autour de lui. Tout est calme se disait t-il, les oiseaux volent vers leurs nid, les poissons nage dans l'océan créant des bancs magnifiques, Jack, Mérida et Raiponce combattent des vikings et leurs navires près du terrain d'essai, tout va bien... QUOI !? Jack, Mérida et Raiponce combattent des vikings ! Ho merde se disait-t-il, il faut que je fasse quelque chose surtout que leurs munitions sont presque épuisé, mais quoi ? Réfléchit ! Réfléchit ! Bingo ! Et il partit en courant vers la forge, laissant les beurkiens confus sur le quai. Ces derniers se sont rapproché de la longue vue jeté par terre par Harold, puis ils regardèrent dans la direction vers laquelle elle était pointé, et là se fut le choque pour eux de voir des vikings combattre leurs geôliers. Rustik lâcha un soupira bien heureux avant de dire mesquinement : « Ils vont prendre pour leurs grades de nous avoir fait prisonniers, nos parents vont les tuées pour leurs affront ! », les autres tournèrent la tête vers lui et Astrid Varek et même les jumeaux, oui oui les jumeaux aussi lui ont mit une baffe, avant que Astrid n-hurle : « Tu ose dire ça ! Alors que c'est nous qui sommes venu ! Et qu'ils nous ont plus que bien traité pour des intrus ! Honte à toi ! », les autres allaient dire quelque chose mais ils furent coupé par le casqué qui passa à travers eux en courant, portant un équipement sous son bras, ainsi qu'une sacoche autour de son bras, et se dirigeant vers le quai. Les adolescents vikings le suivirent et qu'elle ne fut pas leur surprise de l'entendre parlé pendant qu'il s'équipait : « J'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Mais qui m'écoute ? Et voilà comment ça se termine ! », Astrid était très perturbé par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, l'homme venait de parlé le viking pour la première fois et en plus, il lui sembla avoir déjà entendu la voix de cette homme, mais où elle ne savait plus, voulant profité de ce moment elle se dirigea vers lui avant de lui parlé : « Euh... », elle n'eut pas le temps de commencé sa phrase qu'il la coupa : « Fermez là ! C'est de votre fautes cette guerre à ne pas nous laissé en paix, maintenant on a une armé beurkienne sur le dos ! », dit-t-il avec énervement tout en enfilant sa tenue qu'Astrid reconnue comme étant celle des vélocibottes, il allait tenté le coup à nouveau ? Il est complètement fou, mais c'est pour ça qu'elle a des papillons dans son estomac. Il se dirigea vers l'eau après l'effilement complet de sa tenue, et il tira sur le mécanisme en dessous de son genou avant de dire : « Aller les rejoindre vous partirez avec eux ! », puis sur ces paroles il tira la poignet sur son épaule et il partit en courant sur le lagon.

*#*

Ça sentait le roussi sur le champ de bataille pour les THE BIG FOUR, il n'avait plus beaucoup de munitions spéciales, et plusieurs de ces maudits appareils qui lance des bolas se trouvait désormais à leur tiré dessus, il n'avait donc pas eu d'autres choix que de se replié vers la plage. Mauvaise idée car ils tombèrent sur la flotte de Stoick qui commença immédiatement à leur tiré dessus avec toutes les armes qu'ils possédaient. Malgré l'entraînement surhumain qu'avait reçu les BIG FOUR lors de leurs voyages il avait beaucoup de mal à résisté aux vikings, Raiponce balançait sa poêle à frire à tout les vikings qui passait, parfois les aspergent de gaz phosphorescent qui les figeait sur place comme si ils était pris de peur, pour mieux les frappés par la suite, et elle avait sortit ses poignards caché dans son costume afin de combattre. Mérida opta pour un combat à l'épée quant elle vit que sa réserve de flèches commencer s'épuisa, elle était hargneuse et mettait des coups aux vikings suffisamment fort pour les assommés malgré sa fatigue de combattre autant d'ennemie. Jack lui était en pénurie de gaz glaçant fournit par les rages des neiges, et donc avait fait sortir trois lames de la manche de son costume, le faisant ressemblé à un Volverine, et bien sur il frappait ses ennemies avec son bâton. Mais malgré leurs efforts ils perdaient la bataille et Jack fut pris dans un bola lancé par un des navires, Mérida tomba à terre lâchant son épée à un mètre d'elle, et Raiponce était cerné par les vikings. Les monstres vikings, qui osait s'appelaient humain été sur le point de donné le coup de grâce à leurs ennemies. Les trois BIG FOUR s'attendait à la fraîcheur des lames percé leurs chairs, mais rien ne venue, les vikings étaient comme figé il regardaient dans la direction d'un bruit étrange « PLOUF, PLOUF », suivie d'un léger sifflement, et en regardant vers le lagon ils virent tout comme les envahisseurs un homme vêtu de noir courir sur l'eau vers eux.

Harold courait sur l'eau enfin ce dit-t-il sa marche. Les attaquants l'avait aussi repérer et ils furent figées pendant une minute, puis ils reprirent leurs esprits et ils commencèrent à tiré sur lui. Avec mes machines ! Pensa Harold furieux que les vikings tiraient sur lui avec ses machines, mais malgré le nombre de bolas, de flèches, de pierres tiré aucune ne le toucha grâce à ses manœuvres sur l'eau. Il arriva rapidement à la plage voyant ses amis en difficulté il sauta en l''air, et en une trentaine de secondes, il rentra ses ailes et ses pieds palmés, éteignant le feu qui lui servait de propulseur, il tira de ses jambes avec les bras croisés, deux cylindres de métal brillant, et il appuya sur leurs boutons alors qu'elles n'était même pas encore levé, et de ces cylindres il sortit deux lames enflammés. Les beurkiens étaient terrifier par les armes alors que l'homme arriva sur la terre ferme, coupant net au passage quatre épées vikings avec les siennes. Et c'est ainsi que Harold se jeta à corps perdu dans la bataille il s'avança jusqu'à sa famille, repoussant vikings, bolas, flèches, laissant dans son sillage un gaz vert qui s'échappait de ses épées, et une fois arrivé à ses amis les vikings entendirent le son d'une étincelle et le gaz vert explosa ! Maintenant le chef de beurk et ses compagnons savaient qu'ils avaient affaire à des armes issue de dragons, la bataille allait être encore plus difficile pensa-t-il. Pendant que les envahisseurs pensait Harold aida à se relevé ses acolytes, leur donnant au passage de nouvelles munitions venant de sa sacoche, puis une fois qu'ils furent tous debout Harold leurs dit : « Je voudrais pas vous dire, je vous l'avais dit, mais, JE VOUS L'AVEZ DIS ! », Jack grogna avant de déclaré unanimement : « Oui mais en parlera après avoir foutu les beurkiens à la mer. », et sur ceux ils sont repartirent dans la bataille.

Pendant un certain temps l'arrivé de Harold et de ses munitions rééquilibra les forces, et ses infernos comme il nommait ses épées faisait peur aux vikings, il utilisa un piège qui était là, il déversa des lignes de bave de cauchemar monstrueux, puis il les alluma créant un chemin de feu, dans lequel il poussa les vikings, qui au bout du chemin tombèrent dans un trou creusé dans le sol et recouvert de fine branches, et de tissu avec du sable dessus. Les autres répétait leurs tactiques dont ils avaient uséjusqu'à présent veillant à ne pas être pris à nouveau dans un bola ou un filet. Mais malgré tout leurs efforts ils eurent le meme problème que quant Harold était arrivé, ils tombaient à court de munition. Ce fut Mérida qui s'en aperçu le plus rapidement tirant sa dernière flèche explosive à une machine vikings, bientôt les BIG FOUR se retrouvèrent tous dos à dos, pour lutté, Harold prit la bave de cauchemar monstrueux, et il en mit en cercle autour de lui et de ses amis, puis il mit feu, créant un mur de flammes. La situation était désespéré, ils étaient acculé repoussant comme ils le pouvaient les attaques de leurs adversaires, leurs munitions se firent rares, leur fatigue étaient intense, et comme pour ne rien arrangé leur mur flammes s'éteignit faute de combustible. Ils étaient perdu les vikings les encerclant dans ses quelques secondes de répit les quatre amis virent les adolescents beurkiens arrivant et les regardant. Harold ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir quant il entendit un battement d'aile, ce qui n'échappa non plus aux vikings qui levèrent la tête vers le ciel.

Les vikings étaient pour la énième fois de la journée pétrifier par la peur, Le soleil était en train de descendre vers eux ! Les BIG FOUR eux par contre souriaient sous leurs masques, et Raiponce ordonna en latin : « _Couvrez vous yeux !_ », se que firent les quatre juste à temps pour évité d'être aveuglé par le flash de lumière que le Volchemar lança, tous les vikings furent aveuglé. Et à ce moment précis un flou vert et orange passa parmi leurs rangs les piquants avec son dard, ce qui les pétrifia au sens propre du terme, les assaillants commencèrent seulement à retrouvé la vue, qu'ils virent un dragon blanc sortir de nul part et qui cracha une glace verdâtres fumante derrières les THE BIG FOUR, ils ne savaient plus où donné de la tête, et là le pire pour eux arriva. Un sifflement aiguë fort, qui leurs fit des sueurs froides, et en levant la tête il virent une petite forme noir suivie de dizaines d'autres dragons foncé sur un navire, et elle tira dessus une boule de feu violacé suivie par le feu de ses congénères. Le navire disparue en un instant, les hommes d'équipage ayant réussi à sauté à l'eau avant la destruction de leur transport. Les dragons se dirigèrent maintenant vers les quelques hommes encore debout sur la plage près à les tuées, les vikings pouvaient voir le feu se formé dans leurs bouches. Soudain une musique retentit elle était étrangement calme, elle ne venait sans doute pas des terres vikings. A leurs stupéfactions les dragons fermèrent leurs bouches mécontentement avant d'aller se posé à coté et derrière les BIG FOUR, qui jouaient la musique, quant ils arrêtèrent il y avait deux ligne l'une face à l'autre. D'un coté les dragons et les THE BIG FOUR et de l'autre les vikings et leurs navires, attendant de combattre, les BIG FOUR allèrent aux premiers dragons qui les avaient attaqué, à leurs selle pour être plus exact, et ils en sortirent de nouvelles munitions sous le regard méprisant et surpris des beurkiens. Enfin ils montèrent sur leurs dragons, la fille au masque d'ours sur le vélocidard, la fille au masque de soleil sur le volchemar (se qui énerva Astrid voir la rendit furieuse, mais elle était aussi impressionné par le fait qu'ils arrivent à monté des dragons!), le gars au bâton monta sur le dragon blanc, et leur chef lui monta sur le furie nocturne, qui comme tout les dragons avaient ses pupilles aussi fine qu'une lame de rasoir. Une fois installé il tira son épée enflammé nouvellement rechargé et il cria aux beurkiens : « Partez ! Ou on va devenir vraiment méchant ! », le chef de beurk ne savait pas quoi faire, le chef des BIG FOUR alla recommencé un discourt, quant tout les dragons eurent l'air paniqué ne sachant pas quoi faire.

Harold ouvrit alors des yeux grands comme des puits comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

 **Qu'a comprit Harold ? Vous le saurez Mardi prochain, MOUAHAHAHAH, bon à la semaine prochaine !**


	12. Chapter 11 guerre total

**Bonjour mes lecteurs ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, et la suite, à l'heure comme promis. Vos reviews m-on fait chaud au cœur, et c'est pour cela que j'y réponds : « Alors OUI les beurkiens n'ont pas fini d'être surprit, dans ce chapitre il le seront énormément, et encore plus dans les suivants », autrement de ça j'aurais quelque chose à vous demandé, pour cela lisez le pied de page du chapitre. Voilà Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 11 : Guerre total.

Harold se tourna vers l'horizon, et il vit des centaines de dragons volaient vers eux, mais sans s'arrêter. Derrière eux il y avait un brouillard noir comme la mort elle même, tout les regards se sont tourné vers le phénomène, Harold était de plus en plus sous tension comme le furent ses compagnons d'armes, l'un d'entre eux décida malgré tout de parlé, ceux fut Mérida : « Vous pensez... que c'est elle ? », demanda t-elle dans un murmure terrifié, mais avant que quelqu'un ne puisse lui répondre un rugissement atroce se fit entendre venant de l'horizon, Harold se tourna vers eux après le le rugissement glacial, et il les regarda d'un air déterminé avant de parlé : « Oui... C'est elle... L'aile de l'enfer... L'une des reine des dragons... La Mort Rouge ! », les vikings furent terrifié par comment ils parlaient de ce dragon, ils regardèrent à l'horizon pour voir une forme immense sortir du brouillard, un dragon gigantesque avec des dents aussi grande que des troncs d'arbres, des écailles vert foncées, ainsi qu'une collerette identique, six yeux, une queue en forme de massue et des épines sur son dos en forme de corail, il y avait aussi quelques taches de rouge par ci et par là sur son corp, mais ce qu'ils virent dans ses yeux firent comme s'il venait de mourir. Dans ses yeux on pouvait voir la faim, l'envie de tuer, et la folie, tout les vikings encore debout avaient peur même Stoick qui laissa tombé son arme de ses mains dans la peur. Harold lui était déterminé, il avait peur, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il renoncera : « J'espère que vous êtes fière de vous ! Vous l'avez réveillé et on va en subir les conséquences ! », dit-t-il sur un ton froid et énervé au chef de Beurk avec le regard qui allait avec. Sans attendre il se retourna vers ses amis et il leurs dit : « Pour la paix ! On ne peut pas laissé cette créature vivre ! Ensemble protégeons la paix et l'avenir ! », le discourt redonna immédiatement de la force aux dragons et leurs cavaliers, qui poussèrent un cri de volonté. Harold sourit dessous son masque, et il continua : « OK ! Jack mur de glace pour protégé Peace Island, puis tu attaques les ailes, tu congèle et tu nous acidifie ça ! Raiponce, toi tu guide les vipères, les gronks et toutes les autres espèces de soutient derrière elle, en la contournant ! Mérida, toi tu fonces en première ligne avec les ébouillantueurs et les milles tonnerres, tu la stoppe net ! Quant à moi je prends notre puissance de feu et je l'attaque en piqué, comprit ? », simultanément les trois se figèrent, puis ils posèrent leurs poings sur leurs cœur et ensembles ils crièrent : « OUI CHEF ! ».

Et sur ceux ils décollèrent jouant de leurs flûtes bruyamment, des mélodies inconnues, mais en tout cas sa marché les dragons sans cavaliers suivirent le plan de bataille. Les cracheurs de glaces et d'acides battirent un mur pour protégé la majeur parti de l'île, les dragons de soutien eux suivirent Raiponce contournent le monstre, Mérida s'élança sur l'océan sur son fidèle Cidartus comme l'avait fait Harold il y a peu de temps suivie des dragons aquatiques, et Harold lui prit de la hauteur suivie de cauchemars monstrueux, d'écrevasse, et bien d'autres, et sur le plan les dragons se dirigèrent vers se qui fut leur reine. Les Vikings laissèrent leurs armes tombé , à cause de leurs impuissance, regardant la bataille qui déterminera le destin du nord, ils étaient subjugué par la beauté de voir des hommes et des dragons coopéré en parfaite synchronicité, mais ils éprouvaient aussi de la haine envers ces créatures et leurs dresseurs, mais aussi de la jalousie et de la peur d'un telle pouvoir. Comme dans le plan de bataille, c'est Mérida qui arriva en premier et qui attaqua la créatures à coup de flèches explosives, eau bouillante, vent déchaîné, et autres produits des dragons. Jack arriva sur le flan droit avec les rages de neiges, les ailes de la morts, et son fidèle Nord, et il congela et acidifia les ailes de la Mort Rouge,ce qui la fit tombé de plusieurs dizaines mètres de hauts vers la mer en rugissant de douleur. A ce moment précis un sifflement se fit entendre venant des nuages, et là le furie est sortit de l'ombre avec derrière lui des dizaines de dragons, il tira une boule de feu violacé suivie par le feu des autres dragons, le résultat fut la Mort Rouge à un mètre de l'eau et elle était furieuse, elle rassembla du gaz dans sa gueule, mais avant de tiré elle tomba dans l'eau dans un cri de douleur, elle venait de se faire frappé aux pattes par la compagnie de Raiponce. Harold agita sa crosse provoquant un bruit, qui fit sortir tout les dragons de l'eau, Nord attrapa Cidartus et Mérida au passage. Et Harold une fois de plus secoua sa crosse dans l'air, immédiatement les écrevasses tirèrent de la foudre dans l'eau salé, sur l'emplacement du dragon géant, l'électrocutant. Tout le monde étaient ravis la reine ne bougeait plus, ils avaient gagné, ils commencèrent tous à hurlé de joie, sauf Harold et Krokmou, qui regardaient vers la mer avec méfiance, Harold cria : « La victoire n'est pas encore notre ! Restez sur vos gardes ! », à ce moment là la reine sortit sa gueule de l'eau et tira un nuage de flamme vers les dragons, qui furent touchés en grandes partie, puis elle sortit de l'eau battant des ailes bruyamment. Harold eut peur pour sa famille, mais il se rassura voyant qu'ils n'étaient que blessé et non mort comme il le pensait, agitant sa crosse il hurla au vents : « Que les dragons en bonne santé ramènent leurs frères et sœurs à l'île, et les protègent des vikings s'y trouvant ! Jack, Mérida, Raiponce, Nord, Cidartus, Maximus, Krokmou et moi même, on va l'arrêté ! CHARGEZ ! », et sur ceux les dragons et les dresseurs firent leurs travaille, certains se dirigèrent vers l'île avec des blessés, et les autres vers un monstre pour l'arrêter.

Harold fut en première ligne avec Mérida en dessous de lui quant il ouvrit le feu, Krokmou cracha deux boules de plasma sur le coté de la créature, la faisant perdre momentanément l'équilibre, suffisamment pour que Mérida tira une flèche grappin sur son dos, et Cidartus s'aidant de ses petites pattes avant, commença à escaladé le titan. La reine était énervé qu'elle ne remarqua même pas les compères grimpé sur son flan, elle cracha du feu vers le furie nocturne, mais elle rata sa cible, et elle eut sa gueule scellé par la glace verte acide que venait de craché Nord. Elle réussi néanmoins à brisé la glace et elle chercha de ses yeux le dragon blanc, quant elle fut éblouit par un mini soleil qui se trouvait être Maximus, aveuglé elle ouvrit la gueule se qui fut l'occasion pour le volchemar de craché son gaz à l'intérieur. D'un seul coup la reine était pétrifié de peur grâce au gaz, Mérida saisit l'occasion pour remonté le long du dos du monstre, avec son dragon pour atteindre ses yeux, et elle en perça trois avec ses flèches et le dard de son reptile. La Mort Rouge venait de se réveillé de sa terreur par la douleur à ses yeux, elle secoua la tête envoyant Cidartus et sa dresseuse de nouveau sur son dos. Maintenant ses mouvements étaient ralentie à cause du venin dans son sang.

Sur la plage, et les navires les vikings étaient abasourdie par le combat se déroulant sous leurs yeux, les manœuvres toutes plus audacieuses des dragons contre « l'aile de l'enfer ? », étaient impressionnantes, et petit à petit ils commençaient à se faire à l'idée que les dragons et les humains peuvent coexisté, enfin presque tous, certains trouver encore ça atroce et blasphématoire que les deux espèces arrivent à s'entendre, des gens comme Stoick. Qui ne pensait qu'à une chose _une fois la bataille terminé on les tuera avec leurs précieux dragons, et on prendra leurs armes_ , il fut stoppé dans ses pensées en voyant le cavalier du furie nocturne sauté de son dragon, alors que celui-ci lança une rafale de trois boules de plasma à son adversaire. Il va mourir pensaient tous les spectateurs humains ou dragons, mais il déploya des ailes en cuir ainsi qu'une nageoire sur son dos, lui permettant de volé, il se dirigea vers la tête du dragon, et en passant il libéra du gaz vert, et des boules de verre sur sa tête, qui firent une grande explosion qui envoya fit plié la tête vers le bas. Après il remonta sur la selle de son dragon, avec l'aide de ce dernier, et ils reprirent le combat. Tout le monde sur l'île qu'importe l'espèce avaient la bouche grande ouverte à l'exploit du garçon, IL POUVAIT VOLER SEUL ! Incroyable était tout ce qu'ils pouvaient dire ou pensé à ce moment.

Tout ce passait plutôt bien pour le moment, enfin du mieux que cela puisse être, quant on affronte un dragon géant, avec seulement quatre petit dragons. Mais la donne était sur le point de basculé car les dragons restants commençaient à fatigué des attaques sur la Mort Rouge, et leurs limites de tir étaient presque atteinte, sauf pour le furie nocturne qui se portait comme un charme. Les manœuvres devenaient de plus en plus lente et prévisible. Mérida toujours accroché avec Cidartus aux dos du monstre tirant des flèches dans les rares blessures qu'elle avait, mais il se décrochèrent l'espace d'une seconde, mais c'est tout ce qu'il fallait au dragon pour leurs donné un coup afin de les balancés vers la mer. Mérida et Cidartus hurlaient de terreur, Mérida arriva quant même à tiré une flèche grappin au dos du monstre, malgré la douleur intense dans sa jambe droite, et en s'accrochant à la corde en même temps qu'à son dragon il arrivèrent à se balancé : « AAAAAYYYYYYAH », sauf que comme d'habitude tout ne se passa pas comme prévue, la reine arracha la corde d'un seul coup, laissant tombé la cavalière et son dragon une fois de plus vers l'eau. Raiponce les avaient vue tombé et elle dirigea Maximus pour rattrapé ses amis, et elle y arriva juste à temps pour qu'ils évitent la baignade : « TU M EN DOIS UNE ! », cria Raiponce dans le vent , mais elle arrêta de crié en voyant la reine ouvrir sa gueule dans leur direction afin de les cramés.

Raiponce était terrifié elle ne pouvait pas esquivé, pas en portant ses amis, elle se résigna alors à son sort mettant sa main devant son visage. La reine ouvrit alors le feu, mais à la surprise de Raiponce et de Mérida elles ne brûlaient pas ?! Elles ouvrirent les yeux pour voir un grand dragon blanc craché de la glace verte devant eux, c'était Jack ! Le souffle glacé du rage de la mort réussi à stoppé le feu du démon, au prix d'être épuisé le dragon avait du mal à resté en l'air. La Mort Rouge comptait bien profité de cette épuisement, elle se prépara à craché du feu une nouvelle fois quant un sifflement aiguë se fit entendre, suivie d'une boule violacé qui frappa la tête du monstre, le faisant manqué sa cible une fois de plus. C'en était trop pour la reine « _Ce petit dragon noir et son humain on terminé de m'énervais aujourd'hui, j'en fait le serment !_ », et sur ses pensées... positives... qu'elle partit après le furie nocturne et son cavalier, laissant ses anciennes proies en plan. Harold leurs fit signe de retourné sur l'île, ce qu'ils firent avec plus ou moins de mal. En arrivant sur la plage les dragons s'écroulèrent de fatigue dans le sable, tout comme leurs cavaliers, sauf Mérida qui hurlait de douleur se recroquevillant en prenant sa jambe droite entre ses mains, Cidartus, Raiponce et Jack alarmé par les cris de leur ami trouvèrent une nouvelle énergie en eux et ils coururent jusqu'à elle, Raiponce s'accroupit à coté d'elle et elle sortit de sa sacoche des instruments médical, ainsi que des potions, crèmes et autres ustensiles, inconnues des beurkiens, elle examina la jambe de Mérida puis avec l'aide de Jack il bloquèrent cette dernière avec deux morceaux de bois, pendant que la guérisseuse du groupe appliqua une crème sur la jambe, faisant crié cette dernière au passage, et ameutant son dragon qui roucoula pour la rassuré et la calmé, puis Raiponce se redressa et Mérida demanda alors : « Alors ? », d'une petite voix à peine remis des traitements, Raiponce se tourna vers elle et lui dit alors : « Tu as la jambe cassé, rien de plus, tu vas t'en sortir, si il arrive à la vaincre... », disant la fin préoccupé et regardant le ciel pour son ami en plein combat avec une créature digne de Loki : « Et on ne peut rien faire ! C'est injuste ! », s'écria Jack jetant sa main dans le vide. Mérida était dépité, puis son regard se posa sur la tour, puis sur la reine, et là elle eut une idée : « J'ai une idée pour l'aidé ! », ils se retournèrent vers elle à sa déclaration, lui jetant un regard inquisiteur, elle soupira avant de dire : « Allez cherché pas à comprendre ! Amenez moi à la tour tout de suite ! », ordonna-t-elle, et sans plus attendre ses amis soulevèrent leur camarade blessé et commencèrent le chemin menant à la tour.

Harold et Krokmou étaient foutue ils esquivaient les attaques de la reine, mais il ne pouvait pas riposté, et à se rythme Krokmou sera épuisé rapidement. Ils n'avaient aucunes échappatoires, le seul, plan qu'ils avaient, été risqué, et ils devaient se rapproché de l'île, pour l'exécuté, et mettre en danger la vie de leur famille, et là il se dirigeaient vers l'horizon, sans espoir de retour, oui ils étaient foutue. Quant tout à coup « BOOOM », Harold tourna la tête pour voir une explosion sur le flan de la Mort Rouge, suivie d'un glace ment, de filets, d'acide,et de bola géants, en regardant vers l'île il comprit finalement pourquoi toute cette agitation.

: « Flèche explosive ! », cria Jack alors qu'il chargeait une flèche énorme dans l'arbalète à répétition, pendant que Raiponce, réarma les arbalètes déjà utilisé, tandis que Mérida faisait de son mieux pour visé et tiré sur la reine. Et le système se répéta durant pas moins de dix minutes à une allure impressionnante, mais ils tombèrent à cours de munitions : « Merde ! Plus de munitions ! », cria Jack voyant la réserve vide : « A toi de joué Harold ! », dirent simultanément les trois BIG FOUR, à leur ami en vol. Harold volait avec Krokmou, quant il déclara : « Mon grand ! Ça te dis de la mettre en colère ? », le furie acquiesça avec un grognement, puis il se dirigea vers la créature à pleine vitesse avant de faire éclaté une boule de feu sur son flan, qui attira tout de suite l'attention du monstre. Harold voyant son plan en action dirigea Krokmou sur les piles de pierres et il commença à zigzagué à travers de ces dernières, sous les yeux des dragons, des beurkiens, et de ses amis qui étaient descendu de leur tour, les encourageant, mais il ne dirent plus rien quant la Mort Rouge passa ne se donnant même pas la peine d'esquivé les piles, elle les défonça.

Voyant que son premier plan ne fonctionnait pas il regarda vers les nuages qui était aussi sombre que la nuit, et là une nouvelle idée bourgeonna dans son esprit, et avec un esprit déterminé il dit à son dragon : « Il est tant de disparaître Krokmou ! », et sur ceux le furie pris un air déterminé, et il vola plus haut vers les nuages quant : « Ça sent le roussi ! », et en effet la Mort Rouge cracha un panaché de feu vers eux, mais averti Krokmou l'évita, se faisant malheureusement rattrapé par la reine qui était sur le point de l'avalé, quant il disparu dans le nuage noir avec sur ses talons la reine des dragons furieuse. Depuis le sol on vit la forme gigantesque s'enfonçant dans le nuage, puis poussant un cri d'agacement, en effet elle était au milieu des nuages tournant en rond pour tenté d'apercevoir le dragon le noir et son maudit cavalier. Soudain une ombre fut aperçu par le dragon suivie du sifflement distinctif des furies nocturnes, puis une boule de plasma s'abattit dans le dos de la reine la prenant par surprise, elle cria de douleur, tentant de suivre du regard l'ombre. Elle fut prise au dépourvue plusieurs autres fois de la même manière, sur le sol on voyait la forme titanesque de la reine apparaître à chaque explosion, provoquant des visages d'inquiétudes chez chaque spectateur de n'importe quelle espèce. La reine fut lassé de ce petit jeu et elle envoya un océan de flammes à travers les nuages, Krokmou et son compagnon furent prient au dépourvue : « Attention ! », cria Harold, mais trop tard car le feu toucha l'aileron gauche arrière de Krokmou, qui fut gonflé par la brûlure, le propriétaire de celui cria de douleurs, mais il se ressaisit Harold voyant la brûlure déclara : « Ok on va voir si sa marche ! », et sur ceux ils firent une pirouette, et ils passèrent près de la reine : « ALORS C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS ? », lui hurla Harold, d'un ton provocateur suivie par un grognement similaire de la part de Krokmou, ils passèrent près de sa gueule, évitant de justesse de se faire dévoré au passage, puis ils partirent en piqué vers le sol suivie de leur ennemie. L'aileron faisait mal à Krokmou il déviait légèrement de son cap : « Tiens le cap ! », Dit Harold à son ami, pendant que la Mort Rouge s'aligna vers eux, et quand ce fut fait, elle ouvrit la gueule afin de la remplir de gaz. Harold entendant le bruit du gaz, ordonna à Krokmou : « Maintenant ! », et à sa commande le reptile se retourna en plein air avant de craché une boule de plasma, dans la gueule de la reine, faisant prendre feu au gaz, et déboussolant celle-ci, à ce moment précis ils sortirent des nuages faisant voir le sol proche d'eux.

La Mort Rouge paniqua voyant le sol se rapproché et ouvrit en grand ses ailes, qui se déchirèrent dans la foulé, elle hurlait de douleur et de frayeur avec la bouche enflammé, alors que Krokmou dépoya gracieusement ses ailes remontant vers le Valhalla, passant par un des trous des ailes de la reine. « BOOOOOOM », A la surprise général de tous la reine s'écrasa sur les falaises de l'île dans une énorme explosion ! Harold et son ami tentaient de remonté le long de la colonne de l'ancien monstre, évitant les épines, mais l'aileron de Krokmou le faisait souffrir à telle point qu'il se plia contre sa queue, déséquilibrant le dragon, Harold pensait qu'ils allaient s'en sortir, mais se fut avant de voir la l'immense massue qui servait de queue au tyran des dragons, il se mit donc à crié tout en refétant comme son ami un visage de terreur : « NON... NON... NOon... », et sur ces derniers mots ils furent frappé par l'imposante queue, et ils furent séparé, Harold tomba inconsciemment vers le nuage de feu, Krokmou lui repris ses esprits quant il vit son meilleur ami allé droit à la mort, et il se à battre des ailes désespérément afin de rejoindre son ami alors qu'ils entrèrent ensemble dans le feu.

*#*

 **(accablé moi de tout les noms pour cette coupure, mais il fallait que je la case dans ce chapitre, désolé...)** Pendant ce temps, loin très loin de là dans un château plusieurs fois centenaires, bâti près des falaises, sur lesquelles la vagues déferlante de la tempête qui s'y produisait actuellement, un homme de la quarantaine et sa femme regardait le feu avec désespoir étant assis dans de grands trônes. Tout semblait insouciance à ses deux personnes, même leurs tenues physiques démodé pour l'époque, en soit quelque chose ! L'homme avait un petit casque posé sur sa tête derrière celui ci on voyait une petite chevelure rousse comme le feu, outre cela il portait une grosse moustache, ainsi qu'une faible barbe rousse elles aussi avec quelques poils gris certainement due à son age avancé, ses yeux bleues reflétait la tristesse, il portait un haut en tissue bleu foncé, couvert par une ceinture à carreau verte et noir posé comme une écharpe de maire, et dans son dos se trouvait une cape en peau d'ours, il portait aussi un... kilt ? De la même couleurs que la ceinture, au dessus de celle ci il y avait une ceinture en cuir, à laquelle pendouillait une petite sacoche, et ses pieds, un était revêtit d'une botte en fourrure, et l'autre, ou où devait se trouvé l'autre était maintenant remplacé par une jambe en bois. La femme quant à elle avait de longs cheveux aubruns s rejoignant sur son épaule afin de formé une tresse avec des lanières de tissus en or, et même si quelques cheveux blancs se trouvait par ci et par là, elle était belle. Ses yeux marron intense reflétaient la même tristesse que l'homme, elle était avachit dans son trône sa robe verte pomme plié dans tout les sens. Ils étaient resté ici pendant des jours et des semaines, après la disparition de leur héritière, il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, et encore aujourd'hui, ils leurs arrivaient de resté sans bougé au coin du feu dans l'attente de ses nouvelles.

Le silence fut rompu quant la porte de salle claqua laissant passé un soldat qui courrait vers son rois porteur d'une lettre. Le roi en question ainsi que sa reine se levèrent à l'arrivé brusque : « Que ce passe t-il ?! », s'écrièrent-t-ils simultanément, alors que le soldat s'écroula de fatigue devant eux, levant son bras avec sa lettre péniblement dans leur direction tout en parlant : « Import... ant... nouvelle... fille... », sur ses mots les deux s'emparèrent de la lettre comme une bande de chiens affamés, laissant le soldat tombé dans les pommes. Ils déplièrent la lettre et ils la lurent, les émotions sur leurs visages passèrent de la confusion, au bonheur, irritation, le soulagement, puis la colère, et enfin la rage. Le roi donna la lettre à sa reine avant de sortir de la salle en courant et criant : « TOU LE MONDE PREPARER LES NAVIRES, EQUIPE-VOUS NOUS PARTONS POUR LE NORD ! ».

Dans la confusion qui régna à l'ordre donné, le roi tomba sur son général Farlame, qui le stoppa et l'interrogea : « Pourquoi allons nous au nord Fergus ? », le roi donna un un visage déterminé avant de dire : « Pour aller cherché ma fille ! ».

*#*

Une pluie de cendres s'abattait sur la zone où était tombé la Mort Rouge, il y avaient des morceaux de sa chair et de ses os de partout, un véritable carnage. Les dragons et les humains, sauf les vikings cherchaient dans le tas de décombres Krokmou et son cavalier, retournant chaque pouce de terrain, il ne faisaient même plus attention à leurs couverture : « Harold ! Krokmou ! », ils criaient en recherchant leurs amis. : « Harold ? », Se demandaient les adolescents vikings alors qu'ils étaient avec leurs pères, à la recherche de la fin du combat, tout le monde regardaient perplexe les dragons et les humains travaillé ensemble au bien de deux d'entre eux. Et puis soudain Jack vit une forme noir familière, il courut donc vers elle criant : « Krokmou ! Venez je l'ai trouvé ! », les autres rappliquèrent en cinquième vitesse afin de trouvé le dragon noir souffrant peinant à respiré, il avait mal son aileron gauche avait été sectionné par l'explosion, et il eut encore plus de mal à relevé la tête vers ses compagnons et à ouvrir ses grands yeux verts toxique. Tout les autres étaient en pleur voyant la selle de Krokmou au trois quarts brûlé, et ils commençaient à dire en silence de mort : « Oh non Harold... », entendant leurs pleurs le dragon ouvrit ses ailes qui étaient jusqu'à lors hermétiquement fermé en cocon, pour laissé apparaître la forme mince d'Harold qui n'avait subit que quelques brûlures mineures sur son costume. Raiponce se précipita vers lui retirant son casque elle écouta sa poitrine « poum... poum... poum... », elle souffla et s'exclama à haute voix : « IL EST EN VIE, KROKMOU NOUS L'A RAMENNE VIVANT ! », et alors les dragons et les dragonniers, éclatèrent de joie et de rire. Mérida poussa Mérida légèrement l'obligeant à regardé à ses jambes , avant de dire : « Enfin presque entier... ». Tout la population présente grimaça à l'expression avant de voir que la jambe gauche de Harold, avait été arraché ! Raiponce précipita sa main dans sa sacoche sortant différents outils de médecines tout en parlant : « Mérida enlève lui son casque. », Mérida sans sursauté enleva d'abord son casque, avant de se penché sur lui : « Désolé... Mais il le faut pardonne moi... », dit-t-elle à son ami inconscient avant de lui retiré son casque.

Les vikings, et en particulier le chef, le forgeron, et les adolescents s'était rapproché pour voir à quoi ressemblait le dernier BIG FOUR, Jack ayant retiré son casque aussi, Astrid avait une magnifique vue sur lui (elle voulait savoir qui était la personne sur laquelle son cœur avait jeté son dévolue), quant elle entendit la rousse s'excuser à son chef avant de retiré son casque. Il avait de longs chevaux aubruns qui couraient sur sa tête, des taches de rousseurs sur la peu de ses joues, un petit nez, un visage d'enfant qui commençait à devenir adulte, comme le sien. Astrid ne pouvait pas y croire ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il est mort il y a plus de deux ans, mais pourtant c'est lui ! Elle fut prie de cours par le chef et son vieil ami qui tressaillir à la vue du visage, puis il parlèrent avec surprise.

: « Harold ! ».

 **Et un autre chapitre de fait, et je vais vous posé une question, cette histoire arrive à son terme, il y aura éventuellement une suite. Et j'ai deux projets de fanfictions dragons en réserve, donc je voudrais votre avis, laquelle voulez vous que j'écrive en premier ? Le projet de dragons dans le monde moderne, et avec très peu voir pas du tout d'action, ou bien une fic qui reste dans l'époque, mais plus sombre, magique et solitaire que celle ci. Alors dites moi celle que vous voulez de j'écrive en premier ! Bon à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !**


	13. Chapitre 12 réalisaion et retour

**Voici le chapitre 12, petit désolé j'ai eu des examens pour mon diplôme, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de plus écrire, mais le prochain chapitre sera plus long j'en fait le serment ! Sinon « invité » merci beaucoup pour ta review Mérida et Harold reste un mystère pour le moment, et merci pour ton vote : « fic époque et action 1, fic moderne 0 ». Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12 : Réalisation et retour

Les murmures allèrent très vite dans les rangs beurkiens : « Harold ? », « Il est vivant ? », Stoick ne pouvait pas y croire son fils était vivant, et il avait tué cette créature de l'enfer ! Son fils était devenue le plus fort pouvant battre une armé à lui tout seul commandant au dragons ! Et lui qu'avait'-t-il fait ? Il l'avait banni renié, combattu et presque tué, si il n'y avait pas eu son furie qui était là... C'est à cause d'eux, pensa Stoick, à cause d'eux que son fils avait été banni, il allait les tué ainsi que les trois personnes autour, et récupérer son fils, il le jure devant le dieux, il allait chargé quant soudain le gars au bâton se tourna vers lui, avec un mauvais regard, il pointa son bâton vers eux, puis les dragons en forme firent une ligne à coté de lui, grognant méchamment, et ayant les fente de leurs aussi fines qu'une lame de rasoir. Enfin il parla, plutôt hurla : « C'EST A CAUSE DE VOUS VIKINGS ! SI IL EST DANS CETTE ETAT, C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! PARTEZ OU SUBISSEZ NOTRE COLERE ! », sur ceux les dragons commencèrent à s'avancer vers leurs attaquants, jetant du feu, et tout ce qu'ils avaient en réserve à leurs têtes. Jack s'élança et couru vers eux lançant aux hasards les dernières munitions qu'il lui restait, les vikings qui n'étaient déjà pas blesser le furent très rapidement, Stoick dut se résigné à fuir, il ordonna le repli en criant : « Retraite ! Tous aux bateaux ! », tout ceux qui restaient obéir sans résisté, sauf les adolescents qui tentait de retrouvé les BIG FOUR, mais il furent pris sous le bras par leurs parents et ramené de force aux navire sous les tirs fous des dragons, et de l'humain qui les accompagnait. Une fois dans les barques les vikings ramèrent avec vitesse voyant la surface de l'eau ce déchiré à cause des boules de feu. Les drakkar tentèrent de riposté, mais les tirs des dragons les atteignaient aussi, détruisant leurs armes, et endommageant leurs moyens de transports. Une fois à bord les vikings partirent aussi vites qu'ils le purent, cependant suivie par certains dragons rancuniers, mais ces derniers abandonnèrent afin de retourné voir l'état de leur frère, et sauveur. Stoick pleurait à chaude larmes sur le pont du navire, il venait de perdre une seconde fois son fils, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire était : « Harold je suis désolé... Pardonne moi. ».

Le concerné ne pouvait pas entendre ces paroles étant toujours inconscient, avec Raiponce au dessus de lui tentant de le soigner. C'est pas bon elle se disait, il va falloir lui coupé sa jambe plus bas ! Mais si je ne le fait il mourra, bon autant ce lancé : « Mérida ton épée, puis fait un garrot en dessous de son genoux, vite ! Krokmou chauffe moi l'épée de Mérida, et pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire, mais il le faut. », Krokmou sembla comprendre ce qu'elle disait et il en était très perturbé, mais il se força à détourné le regard, après avoir chauffer le métal de l'épée, avec son souffle plasma. Raiponce souffla un bon coup, Mérida regardait avec horreur, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, mais elle hocha la tête montrant qu'elle était avec elle pour cette rude épreuve. Raiponce se reprit un peu, et souffla une fois de plus avant de découpé un morceau de la jambe de son ami qui hurla de douleur, malgré son inconscience. C'était horrible pour Raiponce de sentir la chair se coupé entre ses mains et brûlé en même temps, provoquant une odeur qui faillit faire rendre son déjeuné à la rousse, mais elle réussi cependant l'opération, et soupira quant elle fut terminé. Après avoir réussi à fermé sa plaie, elle se tourna vers Jack qui était revenue près avoir pété les plombs, et chassé les beurkiens de l'île, puis elle parla avec gravité : « On doit ramené Mérida et Harold, aux installations, sinon ils vont mourir ! », Jack hocha de la tête, quant il pris Mérida dans ses bras façon demoiselle en détresse, puis il monta Nord et ils volèrent à leur maison, Raiponce fit de même avec Harold, sauf que Krokmou tenta de les suivre, elle l'arrêta en lui disant : « Krokmou tu as aussi besoin de soin tu ne peux pas nous suivre, mais bouilli va te conduire à la maison, d'accord ? », le dragon noir baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et il se tourna face à un grand éboullantueur vert nommé « bouilli », qui le ramassa sur son dos à l'aide de ses ailes, et de ses pattes, avant de commencé à nager vers la maison d'Harold. Raiponce quant à elle partit aussi avec Harold, après avoir donné ses instructions aux dragons en bonne santé de ramené les blesser aux box. Ça fut une grande journée pensa Raiponce en s'envolant avec son ami blessé.

*#*

Les beurkirens rentraient chez eux dépité, et secoué, premièrement ils n'avaient pas gagné, et leur armé était quasi en cendre, deuxièmement ils ont découverts que les THE BIG FOUR contrôlaient les dragons, puis il y a eu ce dragon géant qui a attaqué ! Tuée par un petit jeune homme qui se trouve être le chef des BIG FOUR, et en plus leur héritier banni depuis longtemps, _tout va bien !_ Il ne fallait donc pas s'étonnait que les murmures, les rumeurs et autres discours ne fasse des navires des amplis à brou ah géantes. Le chef et les adolescents ne cessaient d'être questionné sur ce qu'il venait de se passé. Astrid explosa alors : « Fermez là tous ! », tout les vikings obéirent sans posé de questions. Sans attendre la blonde parcourut son chemin vers les barques, puis elle en commença à en décroché une, quant elle fut stoppé par son père, qui la retient dans une étreinte digne d'un ours, et en lui criant : « Où tu croit allé comme ça ? », sans une réponse sa fille se détacha de lui et elle sauta à la mer, sous le regard médusé des vikings. Une fois dans l'eau elle se mit à nagé frénétiquement vers l'île d'où ils venaient de sortir sans trop de problèmes.

Le père d'Astrid alla voir Stoick en urgence afin qu'il vire de bord pour pouvoir récupérer l'enfant, mais le chef était en léthargie il ne s'aperçut même pas que Asher venait de le giflé. Il était toujours sous le choc de revoir son fils, et il d'apitoyé sur son sort, mais pourquoi ne le ferait-t-il pas il a commis la plus grosse bourde de sa vie et elle venait de lui être lancé en pleine face. Voyant l'état de son vieil ami geulefort prit immédiatement le commandement : « On vire de bord on va cherché cette enfants pour laquelle nous sommes venus, exécution ! », les vikings tentèrent alors de changé de direction, mais il était trop tard Astrid était déjà loin, et le vent gonflait tellement les voiles que si on les déliait, elle seraient emporté par le vent, et avec elle tout espoir de retour à Beurk. Geulefort et Asher claquèrent leurs langues avec exaspération, Asher était même près à sauté dans une barque et partir cherché sa fille, mais le forgeron l'en dissuada en posant sa main sur son épaule et en lui disant calmement : « Tu ne peux pas y allé tu es l'un des seules encore en état de te battre, et puis Astrid est une grande fille, elle se débrouillera bien toute seule. », Asher se tourna vers lui puis il lui dit d'un ton énervé : « Comment tu peux dir ça ils ont des dragons, ils vont la tué ! », Geulefort lui répondit en riant : « Franchement, s'ils voulaient nous tué, ils auraient pu le faire depuis longtemps, ils ne sont pas de mauvaises personnes, ils nous la renverront soit en sur, c'est de Harold dont on parle. », Asher se calma légèrement, mais il était toujours décidé à passé par dessus bord pour allé retrouvé sa progéniture, mais après dix essais infructueux, il renonça à son projet défaitiste. Personnes ne remarqua que le reste des adolescents regardaient par dessus bord leurs ami d'éloigné de plus en plus, puis ils se regardèrent et ils eurent tous la même idée, car ils hochèrent la tete en se regardant, maintenant avec un regard déterminé ils patientaient, jusqu'à l'heure de leurs entré.

*#*

Astrid quant à elle arriva sur la fameuse île vingts minutes plus tard à bout de souffle. Après avoir repris son souffle elle commença à avancé dans la foret devant elle, en regardant autour d'elle, une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit « Putain que c'est grand ! Je ne reconnais rien du tout. Elle commença à cherché les installations des BIG FOUR.

 **A la semaine prochaine avec un chapitre plus long !**


	14. Chapter 13 réveil douloureux et passé

**Bonsoir mes chère lecteurs ! Voici le nouveau chapitre plus long que le dernier comme promis. Pour répondre aux reviews anonymes : « En effet les BIG FOUR vont être surprit dans ce chapitre et beaucoup plus dans les suivants. » je te remercie pour ta review c'est sympa. sinon la question du chapitre 11 tient toujours, et les scores sont d pour la fanfiction qui reste dans l'époque. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13 : Réveil douloureux et passé.

Les BIG FOUR, ne savait plus quoi faire, ça faisait maintenant une semaine depuis la bataille et que leurs secrets ont été révéler et par conséquent ils risquent d'avoir de la visite plus tôt qu'ils ne le croient. Mais que faire leurs ami et chef est inconscient, les dragons sont presque tous blesser, ils sont dans la boue jusqu'au cou. La seule échappatoire qu'ils voient est de fuir et de tout recommencer sur une autre île. Impossible disaient-ils leur maison est ici désormais et il ne peuvent plus partir par conséquent ils devront se battre, mais avec quoi et qui ? Bref ils étaient bloqués leurs seul issue se battre avec tout leurs moyens, et même s'ils désapprouvaient ça tué leurs assaillants. Ils sont tombées bien bas à cause de cinq adolescents beurkiens, et de leur foutue sens de l'honneur. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de se blâmer pour cela, s'ils les avaient laissé mourir dans l'océan ils en seraient débarrasser, et ils vivraient toujours aussi bien. C'est dans cette état d'esprit que Raiponce et Jack se promenaient à l'orée de la lisière de leur foret, Mérida était cloué en chaise roulante (une invention d'Harold), à cause de sa jambe cassé. Puis ils entendirent un bruit, et ils se stoppèrent sortant leurs armes et se dirigeant lentement vers la source du bruit. Ils se rapprochaient quant soudain ils trouvèrent l'origine du bruit une jeune fille blonde aux vêtements déchirés, sale, ses cheveux étaient en désordre complet, avec oui mesdames et messieurs un nid d'oiseau dedans ! Elle était aussi plus maigre que quant ils l'avaient vue la dernière fois. Jack et son ami soupirèrent d'agacement puis elle hurla : « MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE ! POURQUOI FAUT QU'ON TOMBE SUR EUX ENCORE UNE FOIS ! », Jack avant que la blonde n'est eu le temps de parlé la plaqua contre un arbre, et il sortit ses griffe de son gant droit, les posant juste sous le coup de la blonde, en disant avec colère : « C'est la dernière fois ! Maintenant Astrid prépare toi à mourir ! », Alors qu'il disait ça Raiponce se précipita pour l'arrêter, mais elle fut envoyé au loin par l'autre main du blanc, Astrid avait un regard terrifier voyant la lame se rapproché de plus en plus de son cou, elle eu également la respiration haletante, puis elle gémit sentant la lame de fer commencé à pénétrer sa peau , elle se cru perdu quant Raiponce cria : « Jack arrête ça ! Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'il aurait voulu... C'est pas ce que tu veux... Lâche-là on lui fera payer, mais pas de cette façon... », Jack se calma, hésitant à continué son geste, puis il soupira avant de lâché l'empêcheuse de tourné en rond, et de s'écarter de celle-ci. Astrid soupira puis elle remercia Raiponce de ne pas l'avoir tué, à ceux quoi elle répondit : « ne me remercie pas, je te torturerai si sa ne tenait qu'a moi. », dit-elle d'un ton froid qui fit se figé la viking.

Ils l'ont donc ramené au camp dans un silence total et effroyable, personne n'avait dit un mot, et pour cause le premier qui parlerai risqué de le regretté. Mais une fois arrivé aux installations, et que Mérida est failli tué la gamine avec une de ses flèches, Astrid fut amené à une salle où elle fut ligoté bâillonné, et enfermé pendant plus de deux heures. Pendant ce temps là Jack en avait eu assez et il était parti volé avec Nord, qui s'était rétablie depuis la bataille. Ainsi il se trouvait au dessus de la mer dans l'espoir de trouver la volonté de ne pas tué le moindre être humain : « AAAAAAH ils m'énervent tous à venir nous cherché, si jamais je revois un seul de ces adolescents, je jure que je vais sauté de nord en plein vol ! », comme pour répondre à son appelle le destin lui envoya une forme noir à l'horizon, intrigué Jack s'en rapprocha, et là horreur, il s'agissait d'un radeau de fortune fabriqué à partir de babioles que l'on trouve chez les vikings, Jack eut des yeux aussi rond que la lune elle même, car sur le radeau en question se trouvait les amis de la peste blonde. Jack soupira tout en baissant les épaules, et s'en prévenir il se laissa glissé le long de son dragon pour tombé vers la mer. Sur le radeau la tension était à son comble, quant ils virent Jack tombé du ciel, Nord aussi était effrayé de ne plus sentir la présence de son pilote sur son dos, et il plongea tout en gémissant de frustration, il arriva à rattrapé son compère quelques mètres avant l'eau, et avec son aide jack remonta sur son dos : « La chute libre c'est le truc de Harold... Je jure de ne plus jamais juré ! », et sur cette phrase il recevra un coup de queue gracieusement donné par son ami encore mort de trouille sur la tête. Il regarda alors Nord et lui dit sincèrement : « Ok ! Je ne le referait plus sans te prévenir à l'avance. », et sur ceux il tourna la tête de nouveaux vers le radeau, puis soupirant en voyant les grands signes qu'ils lui faisaient il dit : « Bon vient on a un radeau à remorqué et des fesses à bottées ! ». Il descendirent alors vers le navire, ceux qui causa la terreur de ses occupants, puis il atterrit, et sans dire un mot il attrapa une corde qu'il glissa dans la patte arrière de son dragon qui attendait la suite des événements le plus sereinement possible, quant on est entouré de personnes qui ont fait du mal à leur famille. Alors que jack commença à monté sur son dragon, il fut stoppé par la main de Rustik sur son épaule, il soupira et se tourna vers lui, pour l'entendre clairement : « Comment tu fais ça ? », demanda-t-il en montrant le dragon de la tête, avant de poursuivre : « Si mon inutile de cousin peut monté un dragon, alors j'en veux un aussi, et tout de suite ! », réclama-t-il tout en fléchissant les muscles, et en faisant un sourire suave. Jack lui ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage, et sans avertissement il donna un coup de poing dans la figure de Rustik l'envoyant directement dans la mer, et sans rien dire de plus il monta sur son dragon, et il commença à traîner le radeau derrière lui, pendant que les autres avaient toujours le regard médusé par ce qui vient de se produire, mais dès qu'ils sentirent le navire avancé, ils reprirent leurs esprits et tirèrent un Rustik assommé de l'eau. La malchance n'est pas terminé pensa Jack dans un soupir, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers Peace Island.

Autant le dire tout de suite, ça s'est très mal passé pour les beurkiens, dès leur arrivé sur l'île, car à peine arrivé Raiponce les paralysa tous avec son gaz de Volchemar, avant de les enfermées avec la bonde dans une chambre, ayant le même traitement qu'elle. Maintenant ils se trouvaient dans la salle principal de la maison de Harold, où ils résidaient tous pour le moment ne voulant pas quitté leur ami blessé et dans le coma, et ils discutaient de ce qu'ils allaient faire, ci ils étaient attaqué, et de fil en aiguille ils en arrivèrent à parlé de leur ami : « On connaît pas grand chose sur son passé au final. », déclara tristement Mérida en regardant la silhouette immobile de son ami dans le lit : « Oui, en effet, mais d'ailleurs vous avez remarqué le comportement des vikings, quant ils ont vue son visage ? », dit Jack qui était en train de s'interroger lui même, là raiponce tilta à son tour en déclarant : « Ils étaient surprit, et dubitatifs, et ils... », elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Mérida le fit pour elle : « … Connaissaient son nom, se qui signifie... », elle fit alors des yeux ronds comme ses camarades, quant ils comprirent : « Qu'ils le connaissaient depuis longtemps... », rajouta Raiponce en pleine effervescence cérébral, jack poursuit le raisonnement de ses camarades, tout en déglutissant : « Il était beurkien ! Il a dut souffrir de solitude, vue comment à parlé Rustik à son propos... », Mérida repris alors : « Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, il ne fait pas confiance aux gens facilement, et pourquoi, il les détestent, c'est par ce qu'il à souffert des humains ! », En effet tout s'expliquait aux compagnons du jeune viking allongé non loin : « Mais alors je comprends mieux pourquoi il ne veux pas parlé de son passé, il a été traumatisé... », les autres acquiescèrent en silence avant de continué : « Mais même s'il a été traité comme de la merde, ça n'explique pas toutes cette rancœur qu'il a, il nous manque des éléments de réponses ! », déclara Raiponce, puis ils se regardèrent, et ils eurent tous la même idée, qui plus énormément à Raiponce, fit sourire sadiquement Mérida, et énerva Jack qui répondit à leurs entrevue : « Non ! Il hors de question qu'on leur demande ! », cria-t-il presque, mais ses amis savaient se qu'il fallait faire donc ensemble ils dirent : « On y va, sinon tu reste avec les cauchemar une journée entière ! », Jack se raidit tout à coup, il n'aimait pas la chaleur, donc à contrecœur il céda : Ok ! On va les cherché ! », et sur ceux ils partirent tous cherchées leurs intrus, les filles avec un grand sourire, et jack en traînant les pieds.

Ils déboulèrent en trombe dans la pièce où était enfermé les adolescents, qui avaient des yeux terrifiées par leur approche soudaine. Sans dire plus de mots ils les attrapèrent tous par la peau du coup, aidé de Krokmou qui s'était tenue silencieux, jusqu'à présent, et était resté assis au chevet de Harold. Sans plus d'explications, ils se retrouvèrent sur des chaises de la table de la pièce principal de Harold, avec en face d'eux les trois BIG FOUR et un furie nocturne de mauvais poil au vue de ses yeux. Puis à leur grande surprise ils leurs enlevèrent leurs leurs bâillons afin qu'ils puissent parlé, mais ils ne dirent rien tétanisé par la peur. Raiponce commença alors l'interrogatoire tout en croisant les bras : « Comment connaissez-vous Harold ? », Astrid fut surprise par la question, mais Rustik n'en fit rien et répondit : « D'où on le connaît ? C'est une blague ! C'est mon inutile de cousin ! Maintenant je peux avoir un dragon ! », déclara-t-il avec arrogance et exigence, Jack soupira se leva et en mit une claque au prétentieux, puis raiponce poursuivit : « Quelle est son histoire ? Et vite avant que l'on ne décide que Krokmou a besoin d'un quatre heure. », déclara-t-elle sans ambiguë et avec un ton froid. Les jumeaux allaient dire quelque chose, mais ils furent stoppé par la menace de Jack : Seulement Astrid et Varek, sinon Krokmou aura son quatre heure en avance. », sur ceux ils se turent, et Astrid commença à parler : « Mais à partir de où ? », Raiponce du tac au tac dit : « Depuis sa naissance. ».

Astrid hocha la tête en silence, puis elle commença son récit : « Harold est né sur Beurk il y a dix-huit ans de cela, dans une maison au sommet de la colline de mon village, sa mère se nomme « Valka Valharrama Haddock » ( sur le coup ils tiltèrent Haddock comme...), et son père se nomme « Stoick Haddock, ou Stoick la brute » », Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, Harold le bricoleur sympa, le défendeur de la paix et des dragons, était l'héritier de Beurk et le fils de Stoick la brute ! Encore retourné par la nouvelle Mérida fit quant même signe à Astrid de continué, se qu'elle fit : « Donc son nom est « Harold Horrendous Haddock IIIème du nom » (Ils ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer de rire au nom), enfin c'était son nom, et c'était notre héritier jusqu'à il y a trois ans... », Jack se pencha vers Varek et il dit d'un ton froid et choqué : Pourquoi jusqu'à il y trois ans ? », Varek soupira avant de cracher : « Parce que il y a trois ans il a été banni par son propre père, avec l'accord de tout le village... », là tout les BIG FOUR sautèrent littéralement au plafond en hurlant : « Mais pourquoi a-t-il été banni ? », un autre : « C'est le gars le plus ingénieux, le plus serviable, le plus gentil, le plus doué que je connaisse ! », une fille éclata : « Ça veut dire que vous aussi vous avez été pour son départ ! Honte à vous ! », après une demi heure de juron en tout genre passant de lâche à des mots pas vraiment chrétiens, ils arrivèrent néanmoins à se mettre d'accord pour les laissé répondre à leur questions. Astrid reprit donc la parole à basse voix ne voulant pas une nouvelle fois faire sauté les plombs des amis de son ancien héritier : « En faite si il a été banni c'est... que... », Raiponce bouillonnante d'exaspération demanda d'un ton agacé : « QUEEEEE ? », Varek soupira et répondit : « Que tout le monde le détesté l'a rabaissé, traîner dans la boue pour les quinze premières années de sa vie, humilié, il n'a pas eu d'amis que des ennemies... », Mérida explosa pour la centième fois de la journée : ET POURQUOI TOU CE TRAITEMENT ? ». Ils ne voulaient pas répondre, car ils savaient que c'était horrible se qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, mais surtout car ils tenaient à leurs vie, Raiponce dit alors sous le coup de la colère : « Parce qu'il était différent ? Petit pas très fort, de la cervelle, au lieu de muscle ? C'est ça ?... », dit-t-elle toujours sur le même ton, elle n'eut qu'une seule réponse et elle venait de Astrid : « Oui peut être... Mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'ai subit cette semaine ! », les autres, étaient sur le point de la découpé en petits morceaux, Krokmou cependant pour resté fidèles aux principes que lui et Harold tiennent, préféra retourné à son chevet, quant aux autres ils n'eurent pas le temps de parlé que la blonde égoïste se remit à parlé d'elle : « J'ai passé une semaine en mangeant des vers de terre, buvant de l'eau sale, me déchirant de partout... », « AH Ah ah... », firent les BIG FOUR d'un rire jaune avant de parlé sous le coup de la colère : « Vous êtes pitoyables ! A cause de vous il est devenue insociable quasiment incapable de faire confiance aux gens ! Vous l'avez détruit ! C'est vous les monstres, et non les dragons ! », Astrid était en premier lieu terrifier de leurs nouvelle éclatement, mais elle se reprit vite, essayant de se détaché de ses liens. Elle pensait « Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ! C'est Harold qui est le monstre, pas nous et il aurait dut nous montrer comment volé sur un dragon dès le début ! Ils vont voir si je me libère ! », et justement elle était sur le point d'y arrivé. Les amis de harold continuaient de les insultaient de tout les noms quant un ronronnement se fit entendre de la chambre d'Harold.

*#*

Quelques minutes auparavant, Krokmou s'était assis à coté du lit de son ami, ronronnent pour qu'il se réveille enfin. Il poussait son bras légèrement, puis il devint pessimiste se couchant au sol, quant il entendit un mouvement, très léger, mais distinctif... C'est des muscles qui tentent de bougé ! Il se releva alors regardant fixement le visage de son ami emberlificoté dans les couvertures de son lit. Il ronronna un peu plus bruyamment ce qui au sons avaient interpellé les humains à coté, mais il s'en fichait éperdument, le visage de l'auburn bougea légèrement. Il allait ouvrir les yeux Krokmou l'encouragea avec des ronronnements et secouant la tête de haut en bas lentement. Ça y est ! Se disait-t-il il ouvre les yeux ! Ses yeux... Blonds ?

Avant que quiconque n'eut le temps de bougé, Astrid s'était détaché de ses liens et jeté dans la chambre du blessé, sous les yeux du dragons visiblement perdu. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant Harold qui ouvrait les yeux, « Putain ! Qu'il est chaud Sans masque ! », se disait-t-elle, mais elle déclara aussitôt dans ses pensées « Peut être, mais c'est un lâche qui mérite mille fois pire que ce qui m'est arrivé depuis que nous les avons vue ! ». De la lumière enfin ! Se disait l'unijambiste qu'il est bon d'enfin revoir le soleil... Mais attends... C'est des cheveux ! Et avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de pensé à autre chose il sentit une forte douleur sur son visage. Krokmou était fou de rage, cette femelle blonde venait de frapper son ami ! Elle l'a rendue encore plus mal que ce qu'elle ne lui avait déjà fait subir, il voulait la déchiqueter pour le mal qu'elle venait de faire, mais les amis de Harold l'ont devancé en la frappants au visage. Pendant ce temps Harold se tenait le visage se recroquevillant sur lui même, mais après quelques minutes il était à nouveau lucide de se qu'il se passait, et il hurla : « STOP ! », Tous se figèrent à la puissance de la voix de Harold et se tournèrent vers lui sans dire un mot, il continua donc : « QUELLE TOUPET ASTRID ! VOUS REVENEZ ICI APRES AVOIS DECLENCHE LA PLUS GRANDE GUERRE JAMAIS VUE ! HONTE A TOI ET AUX AUTRES, MAINTENANT LES GARS ENFERMEZ LES JE NE VEUX PLUS LES VOIRS ! », aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Jack, Mérida et raiponce ramenèrent les jeunes vikings à la chambre prenant soin de les ligoté avec de la corde chinoise, qui est créer grâce aux poils de la crinière d'un dragon chinois, qui était revenue avec eux de leurs voyages, cette corde n'est coupable qu'avec une lame en fer de gronke. Donc après les avoirs ligotés ils redescendirent voire Harold qui pleurait sur les écailles de son ami noir. Ils se rapprochèrent donc de lui avant de doucement dire : « Sa va Harold. On est au courant maintenant. Pleure ça va te faire du bien. », il se stoppa regardant ses amis avec un sourire forcé avant de se remettre à pleurer, les revoir ces beurkiens était un grand choc pour lui. Mais cette fois ci il n'était pas seul comme à son arrivé, il avait Krokmou et ses amis qui le soutenait dans cette pénible épreuve.

*#*

Loin de là dans les nuages au dessus de l'océan quelques part dans l'archipel, on entendait des voix discutant : « C'est désespérant ! On les trouvera jamais ! », Dit une voix aussi joyeuse que sa phrase : « Bon c'est pas parce qu'on les cherches depuis trois mois sans les trouver, qu'il faut abandonner, on est plus proche que jamais un dernier effort les amis ! », dit une voix féminine tout en sortant des nuages révélant une jeune fille, assise sur un dragon noir comme la nuit, suivie de beaucoup, beaucoup de dragons différents chevauché de cavaliers plus ou moins nombreux, certains portaient même des dragons qui ne pouvaient pas volé, et à la surface de l'océan d'autres dragons nageaient tirant des petits navires, plein à craquer de dragons, matériel et humains. La jeune fille aux cheveux noir déclara alors : « Tous en direction de « D'UN FROID DE CANARD ! », et sur ceux la troupe prit la direction du nord une nouvelle fois.

 **Mais qui sont-t-ils ? Vous le serez Mardi prochain (MOUAAAAAAAH). A la semaine prochaine !**


	15. Chapter 14 bonnes nouvelles (enfin!)

**Salut tout le monde me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. Agamemnon et tout ceux qui attende des vérités en voici une ! Le dénouement approche à grands pas désormais, quant aux statistique « 3 à zéro en faveur de l'histoire qui reste dans l'époque. Voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 14 : Bonnes nouvelles (enfin!).

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours depuis que Harold c'était réveillé avec quelques difficultés... Il fut triste, et abattu pendant ce temps de se retrouvé sans son « armure » de mystère qui le protégeait en permanence de son horrible passé. Mais il se reprit très vite vue que le troisième jour il retrouva sa personnalité d'avant la découverte, demandant à ses amis de ne plus parlé de son passé, même avec les prisonniers. Ils acceptèrent sachant quel mal ce passé avait eu sur leur ami. Harold renaissait donc de ses cendres telle le phénix, car il se leva de sa chambre, malgré l'interdiction de ses amis et de Raiponce, et il se dirigea vers sa forge, utilisant Krokmou comme béquille, le dragon était ravie que son frère soit de nouveau bien, et il l'aida sans protesté, il y passa le reste de la matinée où il se fabriqua une prothèse pour sa jambe, il mit du temps à la réalisé, mais quant il l'eut finalisé il était on ne peux plus heureux de pouvoir enfin remarcher, tout comme Krokmou, mais son sourire disparu à la seconde où il vit le membre manquant de son dragon : « Oh Krokmou... Je suis tellement désolé pour ce qui est arrivé... C'est ma faute... Je vais réparer mon erreur ! Je te le jure ! », Le dragon aboya de joie avant de donné une légère tape sur l'arrière de la tête de son cavalier, le regardant comme s'il était en faute de quelque chose. Soudain Harold saisit ce que son ami voulait lui passé comme message, et il dit : « Ok ! Je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai dit, sauf la partie sur ton aileron. », dit-t-il à son dragon qui lui fit un sourire édenté, s'il avait eut des mains, il aurait certainement caresser les cheveux de son ami. Harold reprit alors un élan de confiance, il s'assit devant son bureau et commença les plans d'un aileron artificielle pour son ami à écaille.

Son travail avancé rapidement aux bout de deux heures de travail intense, de dizaines de croquis, d'idées et de plan, il avait finalement créer un plan d'une prothèse, qui pouvait être commandé par un système de pédales, mécanisme et autres inventions, mais cela prendrait du temps à construire, beaucoup de temps. Bref il faut que je m'y mette maintenant ! Se disait-t-il, et il se dirigea vers le brasier, qu'il avait allumé au moment même où il était entré, et au moment de placé le premier lingot de fer de Gronke à l'intérieur : « HAROLD FURIE NOCTURNE ! TU DEVRAIT ETRE COUCHER AU LIT, ET NON A LA FORGE A TRAVAILLE SUR JE NE SIT QUEL INVENTION ! », gronda Mérida qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce en fauteuil roulant, le concerné se retourna lentement faisant une tête de débile profond surpris, avant de faire un sourire maladroit et de tenté de innocenté : « Euuuuh il fallait que je travaille à ma prothèse... », il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre son raisonnement qu'elle lui coupa la parole : « Une prothèse ? », elle regarda vers les jambes de Harold pour voir finalement une prothèse métallique insérer dans un morceau debout, elle laissa échappé un petit « Woooah », avant de se souvenir pourquoi elle était là, et elle dit sans plus de ménagement : « Il n'y a pas de « mais », qui compte ! Au lit tout de suite ! M'oblige pas à venir te chercher ?! », menaça-t-elle en secouant sa main dans sa direction dangereusement, ne le voyant pas réagir elle dit : « Bon tu ne me laisse pas le choix. », et elle commença à approché de l'unijambiste, quand elle fut stoppé par une grande masse noir, qui s'installa devant elle la bloquant : « Krokmou... », menaça-t-elle de nouveau, le furie nocturne fit des yeux innocents tout en détournant la tête malicieusement : « Bon je vois dans ce cas tu es privé de morue pour la semaine », dit-t-elle en croisant les bras et en ayant un regard hautain. La déclaration affecta le reptile qui la regarda en ouvrant sa gueule de consternation, et avec les yeux qui allait avec, Mérida avec en sourire en coin dit alors : « Mais je peux revenir sur ma décision, et même augmenté ta part de morue siiii... Tu recouche Harold pour la journée ! », finit-t-elle joyeusement, Harold éclata un : « QUOI ! », tout en la regardant, puis en regardant le dragon noir, qui avait tourné sa tête vers lui envieusement. Harold commença à paniqué, quant le dragon se rapprocha de lui, il essaya de reculé, mais il était acculé contre le foyer du feu, tout en gémissant : « Non tu me ferait pas ça... », et avant qu'il ne put dire autre chose Krokmou l'attrapa avec sa gueule par ses vêtements dans le dos, à la vitesse de l'éclair, puis il se dandina en ramenant son cavalier, à la façon dot les mères loups portent leurs petits à son lit, sous les protestations de ce derniers : « Reptile inutile ! Faux frère ! Je te revaudrais ça ! », puis après deux secondes de protestation, il bouda en croisant les bras, alors que son dragon passa devant Mérida qui lui fit coucou de la main, en passant.

*#*

Le jour suivant il réussi à sortir de sa chambre pour allé à la forge, et il commença finalement la prothèse de queue, pendant que ses amis étaient occupées à ramassé les détritus, laissé par la dernière bataille de l'autre coté de l'île, avec tout les dragons ou presque... Les bébés ne pouvant pas travaillées son resté aux box de dragon, sous la surveillance d'un certain furie nocturne, sur l'ordre de son maître, c'était la petite vengeance de ce dernier pour le coup que son dragon lui avait fait la veille. « Il doit en baver ! », pensa Harold dans un petit rire, avant de retournée à son travail. Il travailla toute la journée à la forge, il avait bien avancé la prothèse, mais il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours avant qu'elle ne soit terminer. Il soupira en s'essuyant le front avant de retournée à la salle à mangé, où l'attendait ses amis, qui se disputaient dans toutes les langues qu'ils connaissaient, à propos du meilleur endroit, qu'ils avaient vue dans le monde, mais à l'entré de leur ami boitant, ils s'arrêtèrent, afin de l'aider à s'asseoir à table, et à mangé quelque chose. Ils mangèrent en se racontant leurs journées, jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit poussé par un dragon à pois ? Harold rigola instantanément à la figure de son dragon noir fatigué, sur le point d tombé par terre, couvert de morsures, de bave et de vomi de dragons : « Tu voulais t'occupai d'enfants ?! Et bien tu as été servie ! », Déclara sournoisement Harold à son dragon, ce dernier n'apprécia pas du tout, et il se mit à lécher chaque pouces carrées de visage de Harold. Il était couvert de bave de furie nocturne : « C'est dégoûtant. Mais c'était mérité. », et sur ces mots il partit chercher une serviette, afin de s'essuyer, et quant il fut revenue ses compagnons lui demandèrent : « Alors quelle est le plus belle endroit sur terre pour toi ? », Il leva la tête en leur direction avant de dire : « Celui où il y a ma famille. ».

*#*

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, Harold avait enfin terminé la prothèse de Krokmou, et ils n'attendaient plus que d'aller voler à nouveau, mais ils étaient retenus par la récolte de nourriture quotidienne. C'est ainsi qu'ils se trouvaient au bord du lagon remontant des filets de pèche, c'était essentiel pour la survie des nombreux habitants de Peace Island. Harold donna un regard heureux quant il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient arrivées aux derniers filets avant de pouvoir voler : « Alors mon grand on remonte encore trois filets, puis on va taquiner les nuages ! Ok ? », Le dragon sauta de joie à la mention de vol, et il se dépêcha d'aidé son humain à remonté les derniers filets Quand ce fut fait Harold devait tenir le dragon noir tranquille, le temps qu'il installe la prothèse, et la selle. Il monta alors sur son dragon basculant sa prothèse en mode vol (en effet en créant une prothèse pour son ami reptilien, il a dut également repenser sa propre prothèse), une fois fait il monta sur le dos de son dragon, et au moment d'insérer sa jambe dans le mécanisme : « HAROLD ! », Oh non pensa amèrement ce dernier tournant la tête vers Raiponce qui approchait de lui en courant : « Quoi encore ! », déclara-t-il franchement énervé d'avoir été une fois de plus déranger en plein décollage. Raiponce souffla d'exaspération alors qu'elle se pencha sur Maximus qui était arrivé entre temps avant de dire : « Toujours la même chose. », Harold se crispa en sachant de quoi elle voulait parlé : « Écoutes je sais qu'il t'ont fait énormément de mal, mais tu ne peux pas les laissé enfermé dans cette chambre, pour le reste de leurs vies. », déclara Raiponce à son ami qui était désormais énervé évitant le regard de la blonde, puis il soupira en croisant son regard avant de parlé : « Oui je sais, mais ils en savent trop... Je ne peux pas les tuées ce serait contre tout nos principes... », Raiponce continua de le regardé avec un regard qui disait « Continue ! », il soupira avant de dire : « Bon écoutes je sais que tu ne vas pas me lâché, mais je dois allé voler, Krokmou ne tiendra pas plus longtemps. », dit-t-il faisant un signe au grand dragon qui tremblait comme une feuille d'impatience de retrouvé le ciel : « Je te promets qu'après mon vol j'y réfléchirait, et que je prendrait ma décision. », continua-t-il d'un ton convainquent, Raiponce le sonda des yeux pour voir s'il mentait, mais elle se rendit vite compte que non, donc elle soupira, puis elle lui tourna le dos en commençant à marcher loin de lui, mais dans sa marche elle s'arrêta pour dire : « Sans faute ! », Harold sourit victorieusement, puis il mit son casque, et il déclara à son dragon tout en déplaçant son pied sur la pédale de droite : « On y va mon grand ! », sans plus se faire prier le dragon décolla dans les airs en sixième vitesse, laissant à peine le temps à son cavalier de régler la prothèse pour chacun de ses déplacement.

Leurs déplacements étaient tout simplement incroyable pour deux mutilés, il n'arrêtaient pas de faire des figures impressionnantes, allant de la vrille classique à la chute en piqué, en passant par le looping. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures qu'ils volaient, et ils avaient presque réussi à retrouvées toutes leurs compétences d'avant la guerre. Enfin presque toutes leurs compétences, car il en restait une qu'il n'avaient pas encore abordé, par sa dangerosité d'exécution avec des prothèses. Mais depuis quant Harold est effrayé par la difficulté ? Jamais ! Et il en sera toujours ainsi. Il cliqua la prothèse de Krokmou afin de remonté au dessus des nuages, une fois qu'il furent suffisamment haut dans le ciel Harold expliqua le plan à son dragon : « Mon grand, alors écoute j'ai bidouillé ta prothèse pour qu'elle puisse tenir ouverte toute seule. », le dragon tourna sa tête clairement confuse de ce que voulait tenter son cavalier. Harold sourit à cela avant de reprendre son explication : « Donc de cette façon tu peux volé sans moi, mais tes manœuvres, seront plus difficiles », le dragon ne comprenait toujours pas où voulait en venir son homme, donc Harold éclaira sa lanterne : « Bref, que dirais-tu d'une petite chute libre ? », Krokmou fit des yeux ronds, tout en gémissants négativement, ils avaient des prothèses ! C'était certain que ça allait mal tourné ! Pensa-t-il, mais Harold tenait à le faire, il se détacha alors de la selle de son ami avant de dire : « Sa va bien se passé, et puis de toutes façon, j'y suis déjà ! », dit-t-il tout en serrant une poignet à sa gauche, qui raidit l'aileron artificiel, puis de glissé le long de son dragon et de tombé vers la mer en chute libre. Le furie nocturne ne sentant plus la présence de son frère sur son regarda dessous lui en panique de le voir tombé vers la mer, donc il partit très rapidement à sa poursuite. Il le rattrapa rapidement, puis le regarda avec mécontentement alors qu'ils tombaient toujours, Harold rit avant de crier : « ALLEZ MON GRAND VIENT ME DIRE QUE ÇA TE PLAIT PAS ! », le dragon se décontracta alors à contrecœur, puis dans la seconde qui suivit, il fit un visage heureux, laissant sa langue pendre aux vents, le dresseur rigolait encore plus quant il vit cela. Ils finirent par voir la mer par une percé dans les nuages, alors comme à leurs habitudes ils se placèrent en position regardant droit devant l'océan, avant de déployé leurs ailes, naturelles pour Krokmou, et en cuir pour Harold. Ils planèrent dans la béatitude total pendant une minute, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ne vit plus Krokmou caché dans les nuages à droite de lui, et alors que le dresseur faisait une concentration extrême pour tenter de repérer son ami dans la mer blanche à coté de lui, quand soudain « CHTOC ! ».

Harold était légèrement abasourdit par le choc, mais quant il reprit ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il était mal installé sur son dragon qui tombait vers la mer, mais alors qu'il allait mettre son pied sur la prothèse pour rééquilibré son ami. Il se stabilisa par lui même grognant de mécontentement au passage : « Krokmou jolie manœuvre, mais prévient la prochaine fois. », déclara-t-il au dragon qui siffla de rage, et il avait ses pupilles aussi fine que des aiguilles. Harold fut surprit par l'attitude du reptile, puis tout à coup des cheveux ébènes se mirent dans son champ de vison, lui bloquant la vue.

Elina se releva tant bien que mal, elle avait été frappé dans le dos par quelque chose, certainement un oiseau... Non c'est plus gros et c'est encore derrière elle. Après s'être relevé, elle se retourna pour voir un homme mince vêtu de cuir, avec des grandes feuilles de cuirs tombants des deux cotées de celui ci, il portait également un casque, et ces yeux verts étaient paniqué. Sans plus de temps ils crièrent ensemble : « AAAAAAHHH Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais sur mon dragon ! », Elina donna une gifle puissante à l'étranger, qui faillit le faire tombé du dragon, mais après l'impact il se reprit vite : « Ça fait mal ! », et il mit ses bras devant lui pour se protéger d'autres coups que la fille pourrait lui donné, face à l'attitude défensive, elle stoppa tout ses mouvement avant de parler : « Comment tu es monté sur mon dragon ? », l'homme casqué baissa les mains et chercha le regard de la fille. Mon dieux quelle est belle ! Elle avait des cheveux noir ébènes, un petit nez, des yeux vert comme les siens, et une bouche sensuelle, elle était mince, à part ça elle portait une tunique bleu marine, Harold se remercia qu'il portait son casque sinon elle l'aurait vue rougir. Commençant à s'impatienter la fille rappela le mystérieux personnage assis sur Furia : « Alors ? », dit-t-elle en croisant les bras, Harold sortit de sa « transe » : « Premièrement c'est mon dragon, et deuxièmement je suis venue en volant ! », Elina était surprise le garçon à coté d'elle prétendait être venue en volant, et que c'était son dragon, ceux à quoi Furia grogna plus fort, elle se reprit alors : « Ce dragon est le mien ! Et il s'appelle Furia ! », déclara-t-elle sans sourciller, Harold leva les mains en l'air puis il se tourna vers l'aileron, et il se dirigea pour le saisir tout en disant en regardant l'ébène : « C'est mon dragon car il y a sa prothèse rouge là... », dit-t-il en saisissant l'aileron gauche, qui se trouvait être de la peau, et non du tissu, il était choqué comme la fille et le dragon. Il se retourna pour la fille sur le point de lui mettre une autre claque pour avoir te,ter de déséquilibrer Furia, quand cette dernière se stoppa net. Écrasant ses passagers contre son dos au passage, elle se mit en vol stationnaire, Harold releva la tête une nouvelle fois en entendant un rugissement colérique. En regardant devant lui il vit Krokmou battant follement des ailes, et en colère du traitement de son humain. Elina se releva aussi, et elle vit la même chose avec une seule chose à dire : « Un autre furie nocturne... », Harold percuta à se moment : « Attends sa veut dire... », Elina termina sa phrase pour lui : « Qu'ils ne sont plus seul ! », Harold était excité son ami avait trouvé enfin d'autres dragons de son genre sa ce fête ! Mais il ne pouvait pas célébrer cela donc dans un élan il sauta dans le vide, Krokmou le rattrapa juste à temps pour qu'Harold déclenche l'aileron pour qu'ils puissent fuir.

Mais ils furent stoppé par Elina et Furia qui avait reprit leurs esprits pour ne pas les laissées filer, ils les avaient cherché pendant des semaines, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'ils vont échoué ! Harold surprit par la manœuvre, tenta de filé en plongeant vers l'océan, tout ne pouvait que bien se passer, mais il fut une nouvelle fois surprit d'être stoppé par un autre dragon, donc il tenta de viré à droite, mais trop tard un autre dragon se tenait là, suivie par un autre, et bientôt ils furent encerclé. Harold soupira puis il leva les mains en l'air en signe de reddition en disant : « Depuis quand nos plans marchent du premier coup. », puis il vit sur le dos des dragons des humains ? Étrange se disait-t-il, puis un dragon couleur sable se rapprocha de lui, Krokmou grogna en signe d'avertissement de ne pas faire de mal à son cavalier, mais l'autre dragon n'en pris pas compte continuant de se rapproché d'eux, pour mieux laissé voir la personne sur dos. Harold sourcilla cette homme était grand, la peau bronzé, et avec un turban sur sa tête « Ce ne pouvait pas être lui... », pensa Harold reconnaissant finalement la personne : « Amyd ? », demanda-t-il en quête de réponse, l'homme hocha la tête en faisant un regard heureux avant de parlé : « Oui ! C'est moi Harold, désolé de passé s'en prévenir, mais vous êtes dur à trouver avec seulement « C'est facile à trouver au grand nord vous ne pouvez pas vous trompez » », dit-t-il en imitant la voix du garçon qui rigola de l'imitation avant de retirer son casque. Il est mignon pensa Elina voyant son visage sans casque, ses long cheveux aubruns tomba sur les cotés de sa tête, il avait des taches de rousseur sur son visage, et des yeux remplie de joie : « Bon je suppose donc que ici il y a des dresseurs de dragons, qu'on a formé de part le monde ? », Amyd fut prit au dépourvue par la rapidité de réaction de son ancien maître, avant de continué : « Oui en effet.. Mais pas tous il en reste encore qui vont venir vous saluez plus tard... », dit-t-il tout en se frottant son bras droit, Harold souri en coin à cette action avant de croiser ses bras et de demander : « Pourquoi êtes-vous là dans ce cas, car on ne traverse pas la moitié du monde, pour salué de vieux amis.. », annonça-t-il sur un ton taquin, Amyd se frotta encore plus le bras avant de soupiré et de donné une explication : « Eh bien comme vous nous l'aviez dit, on a été découverts... », Harold et Krokmou étaient sous le choc de la déclaration, quand Amyd continua : « On a passé des mois à se rassemblé... Et comme vous nous aviez tout appris... », Harold leva un sourcille comprenant où ça allait, mais il se fit un plaisir de torturé l'esprit de son ami : « Ouuui ? », Amyd soupira encore Harold avait décidé de le torturé : « Puisque vous nous aviez dit qu'il y aurait toujours de la place pour nous sur votre île... On a pensé qu'on pourrait venir s'installaient avec vous... Si vous êtes d'accord bien sur ? », Demanda-t-il en bégayent et se frottant son bras, les autres cavaliers étaient tous penché en avant pour entendre la réponse de Harold, qui réfléchissait pendant quelques minutes, avant de regardé Amyd dans les yeux avec un air sévère comme le faisait son ami reptilien et de dire : « Non ! ».

Tout les voyageurs étaient pétrifié, et leurs bouches étaient ouvertes en état de choc comme pour les dragons, comment pouvait-t-il les refusés eux qui avaient parcourue la moitié du globe à leur recherche. Mais d'un seul coup Harold et Krokmou commencèrent à grimaçaient, essayant de se retenir, mais ils finirent par éclaté de rire, le cavalier se couchait sur son dragon tapant faussement du point sur sa jambe mort de rire, tout les cavaliers étaient déconcertés par la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'Harold dise : « Ah ah ah... Si vous aviez... Ah ah ah.. Vue vos têtes... Ah ah ah ! », chacun commença à comprendre, mais ils voulaient une confirmation de leurs pensées, Amyd le comprit car il demanda en bégayent encore sous le choc de ce qu'avait dit avant Harold : « Je... Comprends... Pas... », Harold réussi à reprendre son sérieux toujours en ayant les larmes aux yeux et de dire : « Abruti ! Ça veut dire OUI ! Évidement ! J'allais pas laissé mes amis sans abris, mais je pouvais pas résisté à la blague ! »,A ce moment là tout le monde souffla et commença à rire de la farce de Harold.

Amyd néanmoins se rapprocha de lui sans dire un mot, et quand il fut suffisamment près il lui mit une claque à l'arrière du crane, Harold se frotta la tête, puis il dit : « Ouais je la méritait celle là. », Amyd se mit alors lui aussi à rire aux éclats, Elina pendant ce temps se rapprocha d'eux et d'Harold en particulier, avant de lui mettre aussi une claque à l'arrière de sa tête, et de prendre un air triomphant : « Celle là aussi je la méritais. Je suis désolé de mettre écrasé sur ton furie nocturne euh... ? », Elina le regarda et dit : « Elina. », Harold sourit puis il continua : « Elina.. Pardon pour ma stupidité. », puis il lui tendit sa main : « On recommence alors ? Enchanté de te connaître Elina. », elle hésita une demi seconde avant de serrer la main et de la secoué en faisant un grand sourire et de dire : « Enchanté de te connaître Harold », une fois la poignet de main effectué Harold se tourna à nouveau vers Amyd et il demanda : « Combien êtes-vous ? », Amyd sourit avant de dire : « Soixante-treize, et il y en a plus qui vont arrivé dans les prochains mois. », Harold sourit plus amplement regardant tout ses amis, et cette fille qu'il ne connaissait pas ainsi que son furie nocturne, il faudra qu'il lui pose certaines questions, mais pour le moment : « TOUT LE MONDE SUIVEZ-MOI ! EN ROUTE POUR PEACE ISLAND ! », cria-t-il dans le bonheur, et il eut une réponse de : « OUAIS ! », général, alors sur ceux il commença à se diriger vers son domicile, avec enfin une bonne nouvelle, pour les mille mauvaises.

 **De nouveaux personnages importants pour ce chapitre, et n'oubliez pas que mon recensement tient jusqu'à la fin de l'histoire. voilà à mardi prochain !**


	16. Chapter 15 Décision

**Voici un nouveau chapitre, court désolé pas eu trop d'inspiration et de temps pour celui-ci, mais le prochain sera le dernier et il sera donc plus long, puis je repartirait sur une nouvelle histoire toujours dans l'époque, qui m'inspire beaucoup plus, grâce à sa complexité. Bon voilà bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 15 : Décision

Harold dirigea donc ses amis à travers les nuages et le brouillard, nouvellement formé par le retour des souffles fumis mortels. Il ne pouvait cacher sa bonne humeur que par son masque. Leurs amis du monde étaient là ! Des chinois, japonais, romains, indiens, égyptiens, et plus encore ! Tout ceci étaient le résultats de leurs voyages dans le monde qui avaient données naissance à la carte du monde, mais aussi à des amitiés, toutes ces personnes, ils les avaient rencontré, les avaient trouvées digne de confiance, et leurs avaient montré comment dressé les dragons de leurs régions, tous sauf... une la mystérieuse Elina et son furie nocturne, pour lequel Krokmou semblait plus intéressé que jamais, il n'arrêtait pas de tourné sa tête pour voir si elle était encore là à coté de lui. Harold soupira il n'était pas en très bon terme avec la cavalière de la femelle furie nocturne, et Krokmou veut se rapproché de sa congénère, donc il ferait un effort pour son ami, même si cela le conduit avec une fille en furie à sa poursuite dans toute l'île. « Mais elle est vraiment migno... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! », Pensa alors Harold secouant la tête pour se débarrassé de ses idées qui ne lui plaisait pas.

Enfin ils sortirent du brouillard pour voir une grande île, avec quelques installations humaines à sa surface, et un grands lagon d'eau salé, avec une seule entré, et des dragons partout batifolants dans les installations qui leurs sont destinées. Tout ce que les voyageurs pouvaient dire était : « WHOOAA ! », l'île était d'un calme et d'une sérénité incroyable, il n'y avait que de la bonne humeurs partout où ils regardaient. Puis leurs regards se sont posé vers la presque île où se trouvaient des débris de navire, et des traces de luttes très violente, plus loin ils furent décontenancé il y avait un cratère, encore noirci, près d'une plage, il était recouvert de cendres, et on pouvait apercevoir aux centre des restes d'os géants. Amyd voulant savoir se rapprocha de son ami, ainsi que Elina qui était aussi très curieuse de ce qui c'était passé, alors qu'ils s'approchaient de lui, il déclara : « BIENVENUE A PEACE ISLAND ! », l'île de la paix ? Pourtant ils semblent y avoir eu une grande bataille, maintenant tout le monde c'était rapproché du chef des BIG FOUR,en attente d'explications, ce fut Amyd qui demanda des compte au chef : « Harold... Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? », demanda-t-il tout en soulignant le champs de bataille en dessous de lui, Harold soupira alors qu'il ralentissait, pour finir par faire du sur place dans les airs entouré de tout les autres, puis il commença ses explications : « On a eu quelques ennuies avant votre arrivé... », Elina fronça les sourcils comme tout le monde, Amyd lui fit signe de continué de la tête, il soupira une nouvelle fois avant d parlé : « Il y a une semaine on a eu droit à une attaque de vikings, alors que les dragons, étaient en migration... », Elina baissa la tête en compréhension tout en disant : « Ce qui explique les épaves. Mais ça n'explique pas le cratère. », dit-t-elle comme une évidence, Harold soupira pour la centième fois en continuant le récit : « On les a combattu... On allait perdre, faute de nombre, mais c'est là que les dragons sont arrivées en renforts... On a effrayé les vikings, mais il y avait trop de créatures vivante au même endroit... Cela à attiré l'attention de L'aile de l'enfer de la région... », tout le monde étaient effrayé, les ailes de l'enfer sont les dragons les plus cruelles et dangereux, dans le monde, il est presque impossible à les battre, mais pourtant ils sont toujours en vie, alors comment ? C'est exactement la question que posa Amyd, A laquelle répondit Harold : « En l'affaiblissant avec une tonne d'attaques différentes sur elle, puis en la finissant avec la puissance de feu de Krokmou, et un plan génialement fou, mais qui a marché. », répondit-t-il, maintenant tout le monde voulaient savoir le plan en question, mais ils furent coupé par un soupir profond, ainsi que l'affaissement de la tête de Harold et de son ami à écaille, puis sur un ton triste il déclara : « Mais la victoire nous à coûté quelque chose à tout les deux... », De nouveau il y eu un froncement de sourcil général, Harold fit donc cliqué sa prothèse, pas suffisamment pour que Krokmou change de position de vol, mis suffisamment pour attiré l'attention vers le membre manquant.

Amyd vit alors les prothèse de Harold et de Krokmou, il fit alors des yeux ronds comme beaucoup de ses camarades, tandis que d'autres détournèrent le regard en faisant la grimace, puis il y avait ceux comme Elina qui couvrirent leurs bouches avec leurs mains dans un regard d'horreur. Amyd se rapprocha alors de son ami, puis il mit une main sur son épaule, ce qui fit relevé la tête de l'unijambiste à regardé son ami, qui lui envoya un regard de compassion, et de tristesse en lui disant : « Désolé... Je n'avait pas vue... », Harold fit alors un sourire un peu forcé puis il dit de la voix la plus rassurante qu'il pouvait : « Ce n'est pas grave, c'était le prix à payé pour la liberté et la paix. Passons donc, vous devez voir votre nouvelle maison ! », et sur ces bonnes paroles il cliqua la prothèse, et Krokmou prit la direction de l'île, rapidement suivie par les cavaliers qui se remettaient à peine des nouvelles qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Ils posèrent enfin pied à terre, mais les dragons étaient sur le qui vive, ils les avaient tous entourés rapidement et grognèrent à eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent Harold posé pied à terre, et Krokmou leur grognant d'arrêter, Harld se rapprocha d'eux, puis il parla : « Calmez-vous ce sont des amis ! Nous les avons rencontré durant nos voyage, et maintenant ils s'installent ici ! », déclara-t-il sans ambigu tout en présentant ses mains vers les dragons de l'île, qui finirent par comprendre, et se rapproché des cavaliers toujours plus nombreux à atterrir sur leur île. Les cavaliers étaient surpris, il y avait là des dizaines d'espèces de dragons différentes, venant du nord et du monde, et ils étaient là à les caresser, même s'ils ne ce sont pas montré très affectueux aux premiers abords, mais qui pourraient leurs en vouloir, ils s'étaient fait attaqué i peine une semaine ! Finalement les chose se sont plutôt bien passé, tout les dragons étaient calme, et les cavaliers avaient désormais, aux minimum dix dragons à s'occupaient autour d'eux, ils n'en n'étaient pas mécontents. Mais sans aucun doutes ceux qui ont eue le plus de dragons autour d'eux était Harold et son furie nocturne, qui étaient carrément submergé, Harold pour savoir s'il allait bien, la personne qui prenait soin d'eux depuis qu'il se trouvait sur cette île, et Krokmou car il avait été nommé alpha à l'unanimité par tout les dragons, depuis qu'il avait tué la reine avec l'aide de Harold. Elina regarda de plus en plus curieusement le chef des BIG FOUR, alors qu'elle caressait un magnifique Cauchemar Monstrueux, il était beau pensa-t-elle, en plus les dragons semblent être sa vie, vue que toutes les espèces se sont rapproché de lui, tentant de se faire câliné par ses mains expertes, il est mignon en plus de cela. Il faudrait vraiment que je trouve un moyen de me rapproché de lui...

Elle fut coupé de ses pensées par un floue noir qui l'a renversé, ainsi que la plupart des dragons sur son chemin, pour finalement se stoppé devant Furia, qui détourna la tête au dragon qui se révèle être Krokmou dans toute sa splendeur, tentant de se faire remarqué de la femelle furie nocturne, qui à sa déception faisait tout son possible pour l'évité. Bientôt Harold arriva à soertir du tas de dragons sous lequel il était coincé afin de raisonné son dragon : « Krok ! Allez mon grand c'est très génant de faire ça en public, tout le mond nous regardent ! », déclara-t-il tout en faisant signe aux gens et dragons, qui regardaient maintenant, pour les pitreries de Krokmou, pour tenté de séduire Furia, qui ne daigna même pas regardé le mâle arrogant en ce moment. Harold soupira dans la défaite, tout en murmurant : « Reptile inutile... », avant de croisé les bras et de regardé son ami tenté de trouvé le regard de Furia, qui fit tout son possible pour l'évité. Il baissa la tête honteusement, quant il sentit une main sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Elina, qui compatissait, par un sourire, avant de dire : « Je comprends, ton dragon te fait honte comme le mien. », sur ceux ils soupirèrent simultanément, alors que Furia mit un grand coup de queue sous les pattes de Krokmou, le faisant tombé au sol dans un geste peu gracieux. Une seconde après l'acte les moqueries commencèrent à pleuvoir sur les deux dresseurs : « Alors c'est le grand amour ! », : « Et c'est censé être les dragons les mieux dressez ! », ceux qui ne se moquaient pas riait à tombé au sol, même les dragons riaient ! Harold se mit une main sur le visage, alors que Elina détourna le regard, avant de dire : « La honte... », Harold soupira tout en hochant la tête, heureusement ses amis ne sont pas là pour voir ça, pensa-t-il plus heureux tout à coup : « Mais c'est quoi tout ça ! Ah AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! », Commença Jack, avant de voir Krokmou en train de se ridiculisé en public, il éclata de rire, vite suivie par Mérida, toujours en fauteuil roulant, et de Raiponce qui venaient d'arrivé à l'instant.

*#*

Après une heure de retrouvailles, d'explications, de fou rire, de moquerie, de sarcasmes, et de négociation, )pour faire revenir Krokmou et Furia à leur sérieux), les BIG FOUR parlèrent enfin de leur dernier problème : « Vous savez les gars qu'est-ce qu'on va faire des prisonniers ? », demanda Mérida à ses amis, Harold répondit sur un ton sérieux : « On ne peut pas construire un village avec eux autour... On ne peux pas les tuez, ou les torturez, ça irait contre nos principes... Donc on va les ramenez ! », dit-t-il avec détermination, les autres semblaient choquées : « Tu es sur ? », demanda Raiponce inquiète pour son ami, Harold hocha la tête avant de parlé à nouveau : « Bon Mérida tu ne peux pas venir à cause de ta jambe, donc tu restes ici, et tu surveille les travaux. Jack, Raiponce et moi on retourne sur Beurk avec les intrus ! », déclara-t-il fermement.

 **Avant dernier chapitre écrit, voilà à mardi prochain pour le dernier chapitre de cette histoire.**


	17. Chapte 16 la fin peut etre un commencent

**Salut chères lecteurs, ceci est le dernier chapitre de cette histoire, mais rassurez-vous ma prochaine arrivera dans peu de temps, et j'ai doté celle-ci d'une fin qui peut me permettre de faire une suite. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 16 : La fin peut être un commencement

La déclaration d'Harold avait choqué ses amis, qui connaissaient désormais son passé : « Tu es... Sur ? Car si tu y vas tu vas te faire du mal. », dit Raiponce soucieuse du bien être mental de Harold, qui était on ne peu plus fragile ces derniers temps, à cause de tout les combats auxquels il a dut participé. Harold cependant ne broncha pas de sa position et déclara fièrement : « Si nous voulons être une communauté, bien, et dans laquelle je puisse m'intégrer parfaitement... Je dois me débarrassé de mon passé, une fois pour toutes ! », ainsi il se tourna vers Amyd qui était en train de salué Jack, il posa sa main sur son épaule, puis il parla : « Amyd veille avec Mérida que tout se passe bien pour votre installation. », Amyd fronça les sourcils, puis il demanda à son ami : « Pourquoi ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Vous partez ? », demanda-t-il inquiet à son ami à peine retrouvé, Harold lui fit un sourire plein de confiance, avant de dire : « J'ai des choses à réglé, moi et mes amis devons les régler, il est primordiale, pour notre avenir, et surtout le mien... », Dit-t-il d'un ton morne, finissant tristement sa parole. Amyd fit un sourire encourageant, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami, avant de lui dire : « Vas-y. Vas réglé les problèmes avec ton passé. », Harold retrouva un sourire heureux qu'il comprenait ce qu'il avait à faire, il se retourna pour partir cherché ses deux compagnons, et son « passé », quant une main sur son épaule le stoppa, il ne se retourna quand même pas : « Sache que nous sommes tous derrière toi Harold.. Et que si il te font du mal, ils auront à en répondre avec nous tous. », déclara Amyd avec chaleur dans sa voix. Harold lui fit un signe de tête approbatif, avant de retourné à ses moutons : « Jack, Raiponce ! Venez, on y vas tout de suite ! », cria-t-il à ses amis, puis il se tourna vers les dragons et leurs cavaliers, avant de crié : « On a une affaire à réglé, si vous avez des questions, posaient les à Mérida ! », cria-t-il voyant que Mérida commençait à s'énerver sur son fauteuil roulant, il ajouta : « Et attention, elle peut mordre ! », Mérida devient rouge de colère en se tournant vers son ami, elle commença à hurlé tout les nom d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait à son ami, mais c'était trop tard, il était déjà partit vers sa maison, pour préparé le voyage, ainsi que ses « invitées ».

En arrivant chez lui, il prit ses armes, vérifia, son armure, prit deux jours de vivres, car on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut arrivé quand on part. Mais quoi qu'il en soit il faut être prêt à toutes les éventualités. Puis avec un soupir il mit son masque sur sa tête, alors que Jack et Raiponce arrivèrent en courant de leurs maisons, vers la sienne. En entrant ils virent Harold emballé une carte du monde réduite, dans un étui imperméable, et mettre l'étui dans son dos, comme un sac à main, puis il trouva le regard de ses amis et il dit : « Bon vous êtes prêt ? », ils hochèrent la tête, tout en mettant leurs casques respectifs, avant que Raiponce demanda : « On les ramènent par navires ? », Harold répondit négativement, tout en commençant à monté les escaliers, qui menait à l'étage, et à la pièce, où se trouvait détenue les cinq Hooligans, tout en marchant il exposa son plan simple, mais efficace : « On leurs enlèvent leurs liens, on les traînent sur Beurk dans les griffes de nos dragons, on vole jusque là-bas, on va du coté foret de l'île, on les larguent comme les merdes qu'ils sont, et on rentre à la maison pour bâtir une nouvelle vie, pour tout les cavaliers de dragons. », déclara-t-il simplement, et rapidement, tellement rapidement, qu'ils se trouvaient déjà devant la porte de la cellule de leurs intrus. Harold ouvrit alors la porte, brusquement, surprenant les individus ligoté à l'intérieur, puis quand ils réalisèrent que c'était Harold qui venait d'entré, ils commencèrent à braillés contre leurs baillons. A leurs grandes surprise, Harold les libéra un par un, même des cordes qui les empêchaient de bougé le petit doigt, mais quand Rustik tenta de se plaindre, il reçu un coup de poing assez violent de Jack, se qui le calma, comme ses compagnons. Les trois hôtes les mirent debout sans aucunes délicatesses, avant de les poussaient vers la sortie de la pièce, puis vers les escaliers. Astrid voulait savoir se qui allait se passé, du coup malgré l'avertissement matériel de Jack plus tôt, elle parla : « Alors Hadock... Que vas-tu faire de nous ? », ce dernier ne s'arrêta même pas, il se contenta de les poussé plus fort vers les escaliers. Astrid pas satisfaite retourna à la charge, dans le nid d'information de Harold : « Tu vas nous tué.. », Raiponce et Jack éclatèrent de rire à ce moment là, Harold se stoppa net tout comme ses prisonniers, qui tournaient leurs têtes curieusement vers eux, alors que Astrid allait crié pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, Jack commença à répondre à leur question muette : « Lui tué quelqu'un ! Ah ah ah ah... », Raiponce poursuivie le discourt de Jack trop excité pour se concentré » : « Harold tué des gens ! Lui le Rider ! Le sauveur de l'Égypte ! Le protecteur de la paix ! L'ambassadeur, des faibles, et des opprimés ! Ah ah ah ah ! », Les vikings regardaient de plus en plus curieux, à tout les surnoms données à Harold, c'était leur arête de poisson parlante, qui était nommé comme ça ! Jack voyant leurs incrédulité continua, après avoir reprit ses esprits : « Vous ne le connaissez même pas, et vous dites, qu'il vas vous tué... », Harold le coupa : « Oui vous ne savez rien de moi. Vous n'allez pas mourir, mais subir les punitions de vos parents. », dit-t-il d'une voix aussi froide que l'hiver glaciale, leurs laissant un regard médusé, Varek néanmoins, trouva la force de continué leur conversation : « Vous nous ramenez ? Mais.. C'est à cause de nous tout ça... », déclara-t-il toujours un peu médusé que leur ravisseur les laissent partir comme ça, Harold lui répondit de la même voix glaciale, tout en les faisant avancer de nouveau, mais toutefois, sans croisé leurs regards : « Oui, mais j'ai dit que je vous ramènerait chez vous, et c'est ce que je vais faire, mais pas de façon conventionnelle.. », les autres étaient encore plus choqué, alors qu'ils atteignaient finalement la porte de la maison, pour voir que cinq dragons les attendaient, d'un air menaçant à leur égard.

Tout de suite en voyant les reptiles ailées, ils savaient comment ils rentreraient chez eux, et ils furent prit d'une peur sans pareil, tentant de faire marche arrière, mais c'était trop tard... Les dragons se sont envolé de deux mètres, au même moment, où leurs cavaliers poussèrent les beurkiens vers l'avant. En un éclair les cinq dragons les attrapèrent dans leurs griffes, alors que les trois cavaliers montèrent sur le toit de leur demeure, avant de sauté sur le dos de leurs amis à écailles, et de partir en direction de Beurk, sous les lamentation constantes des adolescents, qui faisaient tout leurs possibles, pour être libérées de l'emprise, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, mais rien à faire ils étaient coincé, car maintenant ils étaient trop haut dans le ciel pour qu'il puissent survivre, s'ils tombaient, alors à leurs grands dam, ils se résilièrent, attendant d'arrivé à destination.

*#*

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils volaient, et enfin la délivrance pour Harold, est arrivé à l'horizon. Beurk son ancien chez lui, ils arrivaient sur l'île du coté de la foret, comme le plan de Harold l'avait suggérer. Plus que quelques minutes pensa Harold, alors qu'ils perdaient de l'altitude, et qu'ils se rapprochaient de la cote. « Encore un peu... », pensa-t-il alors qu'ils venaient de franchir la plage de galets, et là ils survolèrent une crique, avec un petit lac Harold souriait derrière son masque, quand il cria : « Largué tout ! », alors que les beurkiens se demandaient ce qu'il voulait dire par là, il fut trop tard, les griffe qui les maintenaient en l'air, les ont lâchées. Et maintenant ils tombaient en hurlant de frayeur, pour finalement amerrirent dans le petit lac de la crique, dans un grand « PLOUF », Harold souriait encore plus alors qu'il balança ses bras en l'air en signe de victoire, et en hurlant au grées des vents : « Ouais ! ».

Harold se concentra facilement, après avoir larguées « les parasites », il se sentait libre voire plus que ça ! Maintenant il pouvait rentré chez lui, dans sa demeure qu'il avait créer, de ses propres mains, sans aucun problèmes en vue, à par la construction d'un village de dragonniers. Mais pour l'instant, il est l'homme le plus soulagé de cette terre : « Alors c'est tout ? », demanda Jack dans l'attente d'un changement de plan de dernière minute. Harold soupira pendant qu'il fit signe à son frère dragon de ralentir, avant qu'il ne soit en vol stationnaire, avec en face de lui ses amis sur leurs dragons attendant sa réponse : « Oui c'est tout. Je n'ai rien de plus à avoir, avec ces enfoirées. », répondit Harold d'un ton glacial, et ne montrant aucune émotion sur son corps, ce qui fit un peu peur à ses amis, et leurs dragons, car Krokmou était de la même humeur que son cavalier. Raiponce déglutit avant de continué le raisonnement de Jack : « Tu pourrais allé leur parlé... Ou leur hurlé dessus, mais tu ne peux pas gardé cette haine en toi indéfiniment. », déclara-t-elle, Harold allait répondre, quand ils entendirent les bruits de combats Instantanément les trois BIG FOUR, regardèrent vers le coté de l'île habité par les beurkiens. Jack et Raiponce savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, mais harold ne remua même pas le petit doigt à leur approchent pour partir du coté, où il y a une bataille, au contraire il commença à partir de l'autre coté : « Harold... (il arrêta son départ net, mais il lui tourna toujours le dos) C'est pas toi ça... Ce n'est pas Harold... Harold ne partirait jamais en laissant des personnes innocentes mourir, qu'elle que soit le mal qu'ils lui ont fait... », dit Raiponce à un Harold qui ne réagissait pas aux paroles de son ami, se remémorant différents souvenirs aux mots de son ami « _Son humiliation constante dans son village, son cousin qui le frappait tous les jours, sa tristesse, ses tentatives ratés pour être aimé, le regard de déception de son père, son bannissement, sa rencontre avec Krokmou quand il l'a trouvé sur la plage, à coté de son navire en miette, mort de faim et de soif, l'aide qu'il lui a donné, leurs amitié basé sur la confiance, leurs premiers vol, la construction de Peace Island, sa rencontre avec tout ses amis, ses voyages dans le monde, ses combats pour la liberté_ », il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, il a été perdu, à cause de toutes cette histoire, mais désormais, il sait ce qu'il doit faire : « Tu as raison Raiponce... », il soupira puis repris : « C'est pas moi ça... C'est mon ancien moi... allons-y ! », et sur ses paroles riches en émotions, il repartit avec Krokmou du coté du village, avec un regard déterminé, suivie de ces amis qui portaient un sourire confiants et heureux sur leurs visages, qu'ils aient retrouvé leur ami.

*#*

Deux heures auparavant.

Stoick était finalement revenue sur Beurk, les trois quarts de ses troupes épuisés, blessées, et choqué, tout comme lui d'avoir retrouvé son fils perdu. Son moral était au plus bas depuis son retour, il arriva à sa maison qu'il trouva vide, et sans vie, lui rappelant l'échec qu'il fut en tant que père, et mari. Il soupira de désespoir, alors qu'il s'écroula dans son fauteuil. En repensant à ses dernières années, tout en pleurant légèrement, il était tellement en proie au désespoir, qu'il s'endormit en pleurant sur son fauteuil.

Il fut réveillé en sursaut une heure et demi plus tard, par le tir de catapulte qui venait de détruire le mur de sa maison. Stoick ne réfléchit même pas comme il se jeta hors de sa maison prenant sa hache dans ses mains, il vit les derniers hommes encore en bonne état physique sortir de chez eux, et envoyées leurs familles, et les malades se mettre à l'abri dans les grottes. Pendant ce temps le chef regarda ces ennemies, ils étaient étranges, ils portaient des jupes avec un motif en quadrillage vert clair, et vert foncé. Il n'avait jamais vue ça avant, ils n'avaient pas encore débarquaient sur leurs terres, pour l'instant ils leurs tiraient dessus, avec des catapultes se trouvant sur leurs navires, et elles faisaient énormément de dégâts. Détruisant maison, ferme, digue, et même une de leurs catapulte ! Stoick pouvait voir qu'un de leurs navire se rapprochait dangereusement de son port, à la tête de celui-ci il y avait un homme aussi grand que Stoick, on aurait pu dire qu'ils étaient jumeaux, à la différence que lui n'avait pas d'épaisse barbe rousse, mais des cheveux assez long qui sortait par dessous son casque, en plus il était unijambiste, et portait une jupe, et un haut de la même couleur que les jupes de ses soldats, il avait aussi un air déterminé qui ferait peur au premier ours venue. La bataille allait être rude, il le savait, comme il savait qu'il vont perdre, mais un viking ne renonce jamais ! Donc : « Dès que les femmes, enfants, vieillards et les blessées sont en sécurité, que les hommes viennent avec moi aux catapultes, nous devons les retenir le plus longtemps possible sur les eaux ! », et sur ces ordres, le chef se dirigea vers l'une de leurs plus grosses catapultes, près à faire feu sur son ennemie.

*#*

Fergus en avait assez, il voulait sa fille enlevé par des vikings, selon sa source et plus précisément il le découvrit au cours de son voyage, par le même informateur « Alvin le traître », ceux de Beurk, donc il n'a pas hésité une seconde et il attaquait désormais l'île depuis une demi heure. Il remarqua cependant qu'il y avait très peu de combattants vikings en face de lui, mais ce petit groupe avait tout de même réussi à les tenir à la mer pour la dernière demi heure. Mais c'était terminé ils allaient débarquées dans les prochaines minutes, il vit les vikings courir vers les quais pour les stoppé, mené par un homme qui lui ressemblé beaucoup. Ça y est ils y sont leur navire est à quai. Sans perdre une seconde Fergus et ses soldats sautèrent par dessus bord sur les quais et commencèrent à courir vers les vikings. Et alors qu'ils allaient faire claquées leurs épées, un sifflement aiguë se fit entendre, en levant la tête, il eurent le temps de voir une explosion pourpre dans le ciel, puis trois dragons, un blanc comme la neige, un doré comme le soleil, et enfin le dernier aussi sombre que la nuit. Sous le choc des dragons plus personnes n'osaient bougé, quand les dragons débarquèrent au sol montrant des cavaliers sur leurs dos. Tout le monde étaient encore plus sous le choc, les beurkiens, car ils savaient que c'était Harold, et les écossais car ils savaient que c'était les THE BIG FOUR ! Tranquillement le cavalier sur le dragon noir sortie son épée en feu pour montré sa puissance, avant de parlé deux fois une fois dans la langue des vikings, et une fois avec celle des écossais, afin que les deux camps puissent comprendre, le message qu'il avait à passé : « On vous a ramené les vermines de l'autre coté de l'île./ _On vous a_ _ramené les vermines de l'autre coté de l'île._ », dit-t-il en s'adressant aux vikings, puis il se tourna vers les écossais et il dit : « _Vous_ _savez qui nous sommes ?_ », les écossais secouèrent la tête, ayant déjà entendu leurs exploits, Harold acquiesça avant de continué : « _Bien, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là./Bien, je veux savoir pourquoi vous êtes là._ », Fergus dégluti avant de dire : « _Pour ma fille, elle est prisonnière ici._ », Harold le regarda avant de dire : « _Vous n'avez donc aucune raison d'attaquer, je vous en donne ma parole, il n'y a pas de prisonnière sur cette île, sinon nos amis à écaille nous en auraient informé./_ Vous n'avez donc aucune raison d'attaquer, je vous en donne ma parole, il n'y a pas de prisonnière sur cette île, sinon nos amis à écaille nous en auraient informé.», Fergus plissa les yeux de surprise à la déclaration de Harold : « _Mais.._ », Harold le coupa : « _Mais rien du tout ! Si vous ne partez pas vite, vous aurez affaire à nous comprit ?/_ Mais rien du tout ! Si vous nepartez pas vite, vous aurez affaire à nous comprit ?», Fergus dégluti, mais il acquiesça cependant, il savait que si les THE BIG FOUR participaient au combat, ils perdraient lamentablement, donc il soupira, avant de d'ordonné à ses homme de faire demi tour, pour revenir en écosse, autant le dire il était démoralisé.

Stoick regarda avec surprise son fils les sauvées de l'attaque qui aurait put anéantir Beurk, il voulait lui parlé s'excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait : « Harold Horrendous Haddock... », mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut coupé par la voix froide de son fils : « Mort il y a trois. Maintenant débrouillez-vous beurkiens. », et sur ces mots il s'envola suivi de ses amis, laissant des beurkiens désemparées derrière eux. Raiponce et jack crièrent ensemble dans les nuages, alors qu'ils venaient de rejoindre les deux dragons sans cavaliers qui les attendaient sagement : « Harold il faudra que tu parles avec lui un jour. », Harold cria à son tour : « Oui ! Mais pas aujourd'hui ! », Jack et raiponce étaient satisfait de la réponse comme ils reprirent la route pour Peace Island.

Ils arrivèrent à leur île en fin de journée, voyant que des travaux fleurissaient de partout près de leurs maisons. Harold souriait en même temps qu'il atterri près de Mérida qui était visiblement inquiète pour eux : « Qu'est-ce qui vous as prit tant de temps ? », demanda-t-elle avec colère et soulagement dans sa voix. Harold répondit : « On a largué les intrus sur Beurk, j'ai parlé avec le chef de cette île... », Jack souffla ironiquement : « Si on peut appelait ça parlé... », Harold le foudroya du regard avant de continué son récit : « Et on a empêchait une invasion écossaise de se produire. », Mérida sursauta au mot écossais, « que venait-ils faire ici ? » se demanda-t-elle, puis elle eu une révélation, mais elle voulait être sur de son coup : « Est-ce que le chef de l'expédition était roux avec une jambe en moins, et une cape d'ours ? », Demanda-t-elle rapidement ce qui choqua ses amis, mais ils répondirent quand même : « Oui ! Tu le connais ? », dirent t-ils tous ensemble, Mérida soupira avant de dire : « Oui c'est mon père... »

Fin

 **Et voilà c'est la fin à la prochaine avec ma nouvelle histoire, qui reste sur dragons, dans l'époque, mais plus sombre que celle là. Allez à la prochaine !**


End file.
